You, I, And The Wedding
by Thihiyas Kim
Summary: (LAST CHAPTER UPDATED) Bagaimana episode akhir kisah cinta yang membingungkan antara Kyuhyun dan Jenny? Super Junior. Straight. Slightly M Content
1. Chapter 1 : The Wedding

Title : The Wedding and Us

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Jenny Kim (YG Trainee)

Kang Min Kyung

Hye Jeong (AOA)

Etc.

Length : Chaptered

Rating : Ada T+? kalau ga ada, ane kasih M.

A/N : Taraaaaaaaaa! #BakarPetasan

Setelah kelar dengan publish-an pertama FF BTS ane yang penuh kontroversi, Official Wife of Rap Monster muncul lagi membawa Kyuhyun Bias tercinta teman Ane dengan Pairingnya yang ane pinjem dari agensi lain, dan Seriously, This one is straight and my heart knows that the couple is great together.

Ini remake dari FF yang ane tulis sendiri pada jaman labil dulu, dimana Uri _Hwangja-nim_ Heechul jadi main Cast =)). Bedanya, Heechul penuh dengan keromantisan, dan Kyuhyun penuh dengan aura berating 17+nya #Plakk.

Ane cuman mau nulis FF yang sesuai hati nurani, itu ajah. Ane lebih sering baca Yaoi rate M ketimbang nulis sendiri, dan ane masih malu-malu dengan pilihan kata yang hebat untuk sebuah FF rate M pribadi. First ever to be published, so don't expect too much.

Hepi reading :*

.

.

 _ **He was the voice of beauty and of woe,**_

 _ **Passion and mystery and the dread unknown;**_

 _ **Pure as the mountains of perpetual snow,**_

 _ **Cold as the icy winds that round them moan,**_

 _ **Dark as the eaves wherein earth's thunders groan,**_

 _ **Wild as the tempests of the upper sky,**_

 _ **Sweet as the faint, far-off celestial tone of angel**_

 _ **whispers, fluttering from on high,**_

 _ **And tender as love's tear when youth and beauty die.**_

 _ **(Edgar Alan Poe, William Winter's Poem-Actors' Monument 1885)**_

.

.

.

.

" _Selamat hari ulang tahun pernikahan yang kedua!"_

" _Aduh, kalian tampak semakin romantis saja! Selamat atas ulang tahun pernikahannya…"_

" _Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan! Semoga kalian berdua cepat memiliki seorang anak."_

" _Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan yang kedua, ya! Astaga, kalian membuatku iri saja…"_

Semua ucapan selamat bernada antusias itu terdengar menjauh, seperti ujung terowongan yang tertinggal di belakang sementara mobil yang melewatinya sudah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menembus dinding kabut di jalan yang bebas dan lengang. Bermandikan sinar bulan yang sedikit tertutupi awan.

Jenny Kim memikirkan hal itu, makanya ia menghela napas berat sambil menyandarkan diri di punggung jok mobilnya yang terasa dingin dan keras seperti es balok. Cho Kyuhyun menyadari suara gusar tersebut, dan melirik istrinya sebentar.

"Apa kau kelelahan?"

"Mungkin saja. Kita terlalu lama berdiri tadi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, tidak berniat mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Jenny memang tidak menunggu suaminya itu merespon, jadi ia segera memejamkan mata. Suara mesin mobil yang menghilang, membuat Jenny kembali pada kesadarannya. Bangunan apartemen mewah itu berdiri menjulang dengan sorot cahaya lampu-lampu Kristal yang jauh lebih menyilaukan daripada sinar bulan purnama, dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tampak hanya duduk diam di kursinya untuk menunggu hingga Jenny terbangun sendiri. Wanita itu menggigit bibir.

Jenny tidak pernah meminta Kyuhyun untuk menggendongnya setiap saat ia tertidur di dalam mobil, karena itu sudah pasti hal yang tidak mungkin, tapi apa Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mau menyentuhkan ujung telunjuknya itu ke kulit Jenny? Pilihan yang lebih mudah, dan Kyuhyun bahkan membuat pilihannya sendiri yang jauh lebih tidak masuk akal.

Jenny berdehem karena Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya bangun, dan pria itu segera menyunggingkan senyum hampa pada Jenny sebelum membuka sabuk pengamannya dan keluar meninggalkan mobil. Seorang petugas valet bergegas menghampiri mobil Kyuhyun itu, untuk diparkirkan ke lantai dasar bangunan.

Jenny segera menghela napas lagi, melepas sabuk pengamannya dan berjalan menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah naik lift lebih dulu. Apa ini hidup yang ia inginkan sejak awal?

" _Apa kau setuju dengan ide pernikahan nenekku itu?"_

 _Jenny menggigit bibir. "Nenek meminta secara langsung padaku. Aku tidak bisa menolak. Itu akan menyakiti hatinya."_

" _Apa kau menyukaiku?"_

" _A-apa? I-itu─"_

" _Bagus." Potong Kyuhyun tajam. "Kalau begitu jangan. Nanti kau akan terluka."_

" _Itu…"_

" _Aku mencintai orang lain. Seorang gadis manis yang aku pikir akan menjadi istriku nantinya. Kau harus tahu, bahwa karena pernikahan ini, ia akan menjadi yang paling terluka dan aku akan kehilangan dia."_

" _Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-Ssi."_

" _Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan. Yang penting kau sudah tahu hal penting tentangku. Itu saja."_

Jenny menekan sederetan nomor kombinasi, dan berjalan masuk begitu pintu apartemennya terbuka. Terdengar suara air yang mengucur dari shower. Jenny menghela napas panjang lagi, sambil memunguti pakaian yang Kyuhyun campakkan begitu saja ke sofa ruang tamu. Walaupun Kyuhyun tidak seemosional seperti pada tahun pertama pernikahan mereka, Jenny tidak bisa mengatakan kalau situasinya sudah membaik. Kyuhyun tetap bersikap sinis dan dingin, dan mereka juga masih berdebat sesekali. Tentang segala hal yang tidak Kyuhyun sukai.

Pemikiran yang salah itu muncul lagi.

Saat Kyuhyun bersikap baik padanya─Kyuhyun mulai melakukannya beberapa bulan belakangan ini, bukankah pria juga berusaha? Benar, Jenny tidak boleh berpikir kalau ia adalah satu-satunya yang menderita di dalam pernikahan ini. Kyuhyun juga sudah berkorban dengan terpaksa mengkhianati wanita yang ia cintai.

Sayup-sayup, terdengar dering ponsel dari dalam kamar pria itu.

Jenny menggigit bibir.

Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak meninggalkan _nya_. Wanita yang ia cintai itu.

Suara guyuran shower terdengar berhenti, lalu suara deringan itu juga berhenti.

" _Aku baru selesai mandi."_

Itu suara Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Ceraikan saja dia!" Tukas Hye Jeong geram.

Jenny segera menyunggingkan senyum meminta maaf, pada beberapa pengunjung kafe yang mendengar dan merasa terganggu dengan percakapan mereka berdua itu. Ia kembali beralih pada sahabatnya itu, lalu menunjukkan raut wajah ini-tidak-semudah-yang-aku-pikirkan.

"Dalam pernikahan ini, kami melibatkan nenek Cho Kyuhyun. Kalau kami sampai bercerai, nenek pasti akan sangat terluka dan sedih. Aku harus memikirkan tentang itu, Hye Jeong-ah."

"Kau juga harus memikirkan dirimu. Apa kau bisa tahan hidup seperti ini, selama lima tahun ke depan? Tidak. Pikirkan untuk satu tahun saja dulu. Apa kau bisa? Hari ini saja saat kau terbangun, dadamu seperti terasa sesak." Hye Jeong tertawa sinis. "Kau akan mati muda, Jenny-ya. Bahkan sebelum kau memberikan nenek itu cicit seperti yang dia inginkan."

Jenny menghela napas panjang, membenarkan perkataan Hye Jeong. Sahabatnya itu tidak pernah salah. Sebelum ia menikah dengan Kyuhyun saja, Hye Jeong sudah mati-matian menolaknya. Ia tahu, Jenny tidak akan pernah bahagia.

"Kyuhyun sudah sedikit berubah, Hye Jeong-ah." Gumam Jenny.

"Lalu apa pentingnya? Memangnya kenapa kalau dia berbuat baik? Dia sudah sadar, kalau tidak mungkin juga dia akan memperlakukanmu seperti pembantunya seumur hidup. Pernikahan ini tidak pernah berarti apa-apa, selain untuk membuat nenek Kyuhyun bahagia."

"Kalau begitu, aku mungkin akan tetap menjalaninya. Sejak awal, itu adalah tujuanku."

"Kenapa kau mulai keras kepala?" Hye Jeong berdecak kesal. "Astaga! Kau bodoh, ya? Apa bagusnya berpura-pura harmonis di depan semua orang? Sekarang keluarga Kyuhyun mulai mendesakmu agar bisa segera memberikan mereka seorang calon pewaris. Apa kalian bisa melakukannya? Kau tidak akan pernah hamil, dan hanya akan terjebak selamanya. Jangan bilang padaku, bagian dirimu yang lain menikmati keadaan ini."

Jenny menggeleng. "Aku bingung, Hye Jeong-ah. Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang aku pikirkan sekarang."

Hye Jeong terhenyak, memilih bersandar pada punggung kursi. Urat lehernya terus saja menegang karena sahabat bodohnya itu.

"Bingung?"

Jenny menggigit bibir. Hye Jeong pasti sangat marah padanya, karena ternyata sudah menjadi selemah ini.

"Apa kau mulai menyukai Kyuhyun?" Tanya Hye Jeong dengan nada tidak sabaran.

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan tentang hal itu."

Hye Jeong tersenyum masam. "Apa gunanya bicara denganku sekarang?"

"Hye Jeong-ah…"

Hye Jeong berdiri. "Kita bicara lagi nanti, setelah kau kembali pada pikiranmu yang benar."

Jenny segera berdiri untuk menahan Hye Jeong, tapi wanita itu terlalu kesal untuk menghiraukan Jenny.

Jenny terduduk kembali dengan perasaan sedih, memandang keluar dinding kaca kafe dimana Hye Jeong tampak bergegas memasuki sebuah taksi dan berlalu dengan cepat. Jenny beralih pada Caramel Macchiato pesanannya yang tidak pernah ia sentuh sejak tadi, dan memilih untuk menyeruputnya sedikit.

 _Jangan bilang padaku, bagian dirimu yang lain menikmati keadaan ini._

Jenny menggeleng. Ia merasa tersiksa, bagaimana mungkin itu bisa diartikan sebagai sesuatu yang bagus? Kenapa ia merasa begitu? Karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah bersikap baik padanya? Ia berharap Kyuhyun melakukan itu? Ia berharap mereka bisa berjalan dengan baik berdua, dan pernikahannya akan benar-benar sempurna luar dalam? Apa Jenny memang mendalami pernikahan ini?

Pemikiran Jenny buyar, saat ponselnya berdering. _Ibu Mertua_.

"Hallo, bu."

"Sayang, kau sedang sibuk sekarang?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku baru saja selesai bertemu dengan seorang teman. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin membeli sebuah dasi untuk ayah Kyuhyun. Mungkin kau bisa kemari, dan membantuku memilih."

"Tentu saja. Sekarang, ibu sedang berada dimana?"

.

.

.

"Tidak. Jangan warna merah." Jenny beralih pada gulungan-gulungan dasi yang tertata rapi di salah satu rak berlampu oranye, lalu mengambil satu setelah memilih-milih. "Kulit ayah berwarna agak gelap, bu. Warna yang lebih terang kelihatan jauh lebih baik."

Ibu Kyuhyun mengambil dasi berwarna biru langit pilihan Jenny dengan perasaan senang. "Menantuku benar-benar memiliki selera yang baik."

Jenny tersenyum malu. "Aku hanya memikirkan mana yang terbaik untuk ayah."

Ibu Kyuhyun tertawa riang, lalu menarik Jenny menuju kasir. "Apa ibuku sudah menghubungimu?"

"Nenek?" Jenny menggeleng. "Belum, bu. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Dia tidak bisa tidur semalam." Ibu Kyuhyun menyodorkan kartu kreditnya pada kasir. "Pilihkan satu untuk Kyuhyun. Kau juga harus lebih memperhatikan suamimu."

Jenny mengangguk, dan menuju ke salah satu rak yang dipenuhi gantungan pakaian. Ia memilih salah satu cardigan biru pudar dari bahan katun yang nyaman, sambil berpikir ia tidak akan pernah bisa memberikan baju itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Apakah nona mau memberikan ini pada pasangan nona?" Seorang pegawai toko menghampiri Jenny.

Wajah Jenny memerah. Ia tidak pernah ditanya seperti itu sebelumnya. "Uh. Um."

"Pilihan yang bagus sekali. Item ini adalah untuk pasangan. Kami akan mengambilkan cardigan yang satunya lagi untuk nona. Silahkan menunggu di kasir."

Pasangan? Apa yang akan Kyuhyun pikirkan saat dia melihat baju ini?

"Cepatlah, sayang!" Panggil ibu Kyuhyun tidak sabar. "Kita harus belanja untuk makan malam."

Jenny segera berbalik dengan kikuk dan kembali menuju ke kasir, sementara ibu Kyuhyun menanyakan total belanjaan mereka pada si pegawai cantik.

"Biar aku yang membayarnya, bu."

"Aku saja. Gunakan saja uangmu untuk mengurus putraku itu. Suruh dia mencukur rambutnya. Apa dia mau membuat sarang burung di kepalanya? Mukanya sudah berlubang-lubang begitu, menata rambut saja tidak mau. Sudah syukur ada yang mau menjadi istrinya."

Jenny menahan tawa mendengar omelan ibu Kyuhyun itu. Lalu, ia teringat pembicaraan mereka yang masih menggantung sebelumnya.

"Apakah kesehatan nenek terganggu?"

"Tidak. Bukan itu, Jenny-ya. Nenek kalian itu sedang sedih."

Si pegawai yang tadi menghampiri Jenny menuju konter kasir, dan mengantarkan cardigan pasangan milik Jenny untuk segera dibungkus. Jenny lalu mengambil belanjaan yang sudah dibayar itu, dan berjalan keluar toko bersama ibu Kyuhyun yang sekarang tampak risau.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiran nenek?"

"Tentu saja masalah anak! Apalagi yang bisa membuatnya sesedih itu selain seorang cicit yang belum ia miliki? Semuanya pasti akan jadi lebih mudah, kalau putriku Ahra sudah mengandung. Kami pasti tidak akan mendesak kalian seperti ini."

Jenny menggigit bibir.

"Maaf, bu. Kami akan berusaha lebih baik lagi."

"Jangan hanya bicara saja. Kalian perlu benar-benar berbulan madu! Tinggal di apartemen setelah pernikahan saja tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Ajak putraku berjalan-jalan ke luar negeri."

"Um. Mm. B-baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya."

"Kau benar-benar harus melakukannya." Ibu Kyuhyun meremas tangan Jenny penuh harap. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang akan kita masak untuk makan malam?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersentak dan segera melepaskan Kang Min Kyung, karena ponselnya yang berada di atas meja tahu-tahu berdering. Wanita bertubuh ramping itu segera turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun sambil berdecak kesal, sementara Kyuhyun bergegas untuk menghampiri meja kerja yang agak jauh dari sofa yang ia duduki tersebut. Kang Min Kyung baru akan membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan kekesalannya, tapi Kyuhyun sudah mengisyaratkan lebih dulu agar wanita bertubuh ramping itu tidak bersuara selagi ia menjawab panggilan masuk itu.

"Ada apa?"

" _APA_ _BEGITU_ _CARAMU_ _MENYAPAKU?_ " Sembur ibu Kyuhyun dari ujung telepon.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan sebentar ponsel dari telinganya dengan perasaan masam. "Maaf, bu. aku sedang pusing dengan pekerjaanku."

" _Bocah kecilku yang suka berbohong… Apa kau pikir ibu tidak tahu, kerjamu hanya bermain-main saja di kantor, hah? Sejak kapan kau mau bersikap serius terhadap sesuatu?_ "

"Bermain-main?" Tanya Kyuhyun was-was, sambil memperhatikan Kang Min Kyung duduk di ujung sofa dengan raut wajah yang tampak tidak sabar untuk segera menjambaknya itu.

" _Kau selalu melimpahkan semua pekerjaan pada sekretarismu yang malang itu, kan? Memangnya, kau pikir apa lagi yang aku bicarakan? Bocah tengik._ "

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega. "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku kan hanya mengikuti keinginan ayah. Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa meneleponku di jam seperti ini? Tidak biasanya."

" _Aku dan Jenny akan memasak makan malam di rumah. Jadi, kau harus pulang lebih awal dan segera kemari, ya?_ "

Makan malam keluarga. Ah, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyukainya. Dia harus berpura-pura lebih banyak disana—dihadapan keluarganya sendiri. Bertingkah seolah-olah dia bahagia, dan tersenyum sambil menatap Jenny seolah-olah dia adalah pria paling beruntung di dunia ini.

"Baiklah, bu. Aku pasti datang. Sudah dulu. Aku masih sibuk. Beritahu Jenny, aku mencintainya." Gumam Kyuhyun, dan wajah Kang Min Kyung tampak semerah kepiting rebus.

Kyuhyun mencampakkan ponselnya sembarangan saja, lalu berjalan kembali ke sofa untuk menghampiri Kang Min Kyung yang sedang menautkan kembali tiga kancing teratas bajunya dengan marah. Sebelum Kyuhyun menunduk untuk mencium kening wanita itu, ia sudah membuang muka lebih dulu sambil menahan agar air matanya tidak meleleh.

"Maaf." Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini lebih lama lagi. Aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Aku tidak punya tempat yang jelas untuk bersandar—"

"Min Kyung-ah," Sela Kyuhyun tajam. "Sudah berapa kali kita membahasnya? Kau masih mau membicarakan tentang hal yang sama lagi dan lagi?"

Min Kyung berbalik menatap Kyuhyun marah, dan air matanya benar-benar meleleh saat itu juga. "Menurutmu aku mau terus membahas tentang ini? Aku sudah lelah! Aku tidak tahu, aku harus berdiri dimana dan sebagai siapa! Apa masih aku juga yang harus terlihat bersalah saat ini? Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku?"

Kyuhyun segera duduk, dan memeluk Min Kyung dengan erat meskipun wanita itu memberontak. Pada akhirnya, Min Kyung hanya bisa diam, dan terisak di bahu Kyuhyun. Pria itu segera mengeratkan pelukannya, dan mencium kening Min Kyung dengan lembut. Ia juga tersakiti, karena harus menjalani apa yang bukan ia inginkan. Tapi, hatinya jauh terasa lebih sakit saat Min Kyung-nya itu menangis. Akhir-akhir ini, wanita itu memang lebih sering meneteskan air mata dan Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus dengan apa ia menghentikannya.

Tidak ada jalan untuk kembali.

"Maafkan aku. Aku menyakitimu lagi."

Min Kyung membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Kyuhyun. "Seharusnya aku yang sedang bersama ibumu saat ini."

"Kau tidak boleh memikirkan tentang itu, atau kita akan semakin menyesalinya."

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kau, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku sudah mengorbankan terlalu banyak, hanya untuk bisa bertahan seperti ini."

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Aku berjanji."

Min Kyung melepaskan diri dari pelukan hangat Kyuhyun. "Jangan berjanji padaku. Aku takut, Kyuhyun-ah. Semakin banyak harapan yang aku lihat, aku akan semakin menjadi serakah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum muram. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyeka sisa-sisa lelehan air mata di pipi Min Kyung, maju untuk mengecup bibir itu tapi Min Kyung membuang muka ke arah lain. Kyuhyun merasa seperti ada yang baru saja meninju perutnya. Pada saat itu, ponsel Kyuhyun berdering lagi. Kyuhyun berusaha mengabaikannya, tapi emosi Min Kyung makin terpengaruh oleh hal itu.

Deringan ponselnya berhenti, lalu berbunyi lagi setelah dua detik yang lama. Jam dinding di ruang kerja Kyuhyun sendiri sudah menunjukkan pukul lima lewat sepuluh sore. _Itu pasti ibu yang menelepon_. Pikir Kyuhyun. Kenapa ia harus terjebak dalam situasi ini lagi? Selalu ia yang harus memilih harus pergi kepada siapa, dan melukai siapa…

Tidak perlu repot-repot berpikir, Kang Min Kyung sudah berdiri lebih dulu sambil memakai mantel bulu merahnya. Kyuhyun ikut berdiri, dan memperhatikan wanita itu dengan perasaan was-was.

"Min Kyung-ah…"

"Ibumu tampaknya sudah tidak sabar. Kau pergilah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Dan, jangan hubungi aku malam ini. Aku sedang ingin beristirahat."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memaki dering telepon itu dalam kepalanya, sementara sosok mungil Min Kyung berjalan makin jauh lalu menghilang di balik daun pintu ruang kerjanya.

Tinggal suara detak jarum jam saja yang terdengar jelas di ruangan itu, karena ponsel Kyuhyun sendiri baru saja berhenti berdering.

Tidak seperti ini seharusnya hubungan Kyuhyun dan Min Kyung berjalan. Mereka begitu romantis, menggebu-gebu, dan panas. Tapi, pernikahan Kyuhyun segera saja menjadi tembok besar yang begitu memuakkan, dan segalanya menjadi begitu dingin.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat, memutuskan untuk meraih ponsel dan kunci mobilnya.

.

.

.

Suasana di ruang keluarga rumah keluarga Cho malam ini sangat ramai dan meriah. Ibu Kyuhyun memang sengaja mengundang nyaris semua sanak keluarga untuk datang, lengkap beserta para suami maupun istri dan anak-anak mereka. Sembari tertawa melihat beberapa cicitnya memperdebatkan masakan siapa yang paling lezat, nenek Kyuhyun menjelaskan kembali pada Kyuhyun—yang pelupa untuk hal yang satu itu—mengenai siapa nama mereka beserta silsilah keluarganya.

Kyuhyun yang berusaha keras untuk mengingat semua itu, hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum agar neneknya itu yakin bahwa ia mengerti.

"Lalu, kau sendiri kapan akan memberikan aku seorang cicit?"

Deg.

Kyuhyun tidak menduga akan pernah mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Ia panik, memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan pada sang nenek.

"Aku sudah semakin tua, sayangku. Kedua orang tuamu juga. Kami harus bahagia di dunia ini dulu, sebelum kami pergi."

"Nenek…" Kyuhyun meremas punggung tangan neneknya itu dengan perasaan sedih.

Ia benar-benar cucu yang jahat.

"Aku berpikir kau benar-benar tidak akan pernah menikah, jadi aku sangat bahagia saat kau membawa Jenny masuk ke keluarga kita ini. Lalu, aku menyadari kami semua sudah menumbuhkan harapan yang baru padamu."

Kyuhyun menunduk, merasa bersalah. "Aku sudah mengecewakan kalian."

Pletak.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Kau yang terlalu sibuk sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa memiliki anak, kalau kau sering mengabaikan istrimu? Memangnya dia bisa hamil begitu saja? Kau yang kurang berusaha, anak bodoh…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum masam, sambil mengusap-usap sebentar kepalanya yang tadi dijitak oleh nenek. Kenapa semua wanita di keluarganya adalah pengomel yang hebat?

"Paman Kyuhyun!" Seorang bocah tampan berpipi chubby melompat ke punggung Kyuhyun, mencekik pria itu dengan rangkulan eratnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa sambil berusaha bernapas, menarik bocah laki-laki itu ke pangkuannya, lalu berpura-pura menggeram marah sambil menggigiti lengan mungil si bocah yang bernama Jino itu.

"Ampun! Hahahahahaha… Ampun! Lepaskan aku! Ibuuuu, toloooooong!"

Seisi rumah hanya tertawa melihat kenakalan Jino.

"Lihat?" Kyuhyun berhenti menyerang Jino. "Tidak ada yang mau menolong anak nakal, tahu."

Jino terkekeh. "Bibi Jenny selalu menolongku."

"Tapi, dia tidak ada sekarang untuk menolongmu. Aku bisa mengalahkan bibi Jenny dengan mudah."

"Makanan sudah siaaaap!" Panggil Ahra dari ruang makan.

Jino segera memberontak dari cengkeraman Kyuhyun, melompat turun untuk berlari ke arah dapur.

"Bibi Jenny!"

"Dasar, manja." Ejek Kyuhyun.

Ia segera berdiri, dan mendorong kursi roda neneknya untuk mengikuti anggota keluarga yang lain yang sudah menuju ke ruang makan lebih dulu. Ibu Kyuhyun menyusul bersama Jenny yang menggendong Jino di punggungnya.

"Kemari, sayang." Panggil ibu Jino, tapi bocah nakal itu menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menyuapi Jino." Ujar Jenny.

Dan, makan malam pun berlangsung dengan hangat. Banyak sekali obrolan dan candaan keluarga yang bisa membuat semuanya tertawa. Tingkah polos dan lucu para anak kecil, serta kisah lama tentang kejahilan ayah Kyuhyun pada istrinya dulu semasa kuliah. Ahra yang paling bersemangat menggoda ayahnya, dan wajahnya hanya bisa bersemu merah saat para bibinya balik mengganggu Ahra.

Jenny yang melihat semua itu, hanya bisa tertawa senang sambil sesekali menyuapi Jino yang mulai tampak mengantuk.

"Biar aku yang makan ini."

Jenny tersentak, saat Kyuhyun memindahkan beberapa potong jamur dari mangkuknya ke piring pria itu.

"K-Kenapa?"

"Bukankah kau alergi jamur? Ceroboh sekali mencampurnya ke dalam masakanmu."

Wajah Jenny memerah dengan cepat, sementara Kyuhyun yang tidak peduli segera makan dengan lahap.

Bagaimana pria ini bisa tahu?

"Bibi, lagi." Jino menarik-narik tangan Jenny, membuat wanita itu tersentak kaget lagi.

Jenny melirik Kyuhyun sebentar, sebelum kembali fokus kepada Jino. Pria itu sedang tertawa, karena sesuatu yang dikatakan oleh kakak iparnya. Dan, obrolan keluarga terus saja berlanjut tanpa menyadari bagaimana Jenny berubah menjadi kikuk di sepanjang celotehan yang sambung-menyambung itu.

 **To be Continued :D, Please Review Juseyooo~**


	2. 2 : Living In A Confusion

_**And Love had made him very sage, as Nature made her fair;**_

 _ **So Cupid and Apollo linked, per heliograph, the pair.**_

 _ **At dawn, across the Hurrum Hills, he flashed her counsel wise- At e'en, the dying sunset bore her husband's homilies.**_

 _ **(Rudyard Kippling-A Code of Morals)**_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendorong daun pintu kamarnya, dan tampaklah Jenny yang sedang berbaring menepuk-nepuk Jino di atas ranjang yang dulu selalu ia tempati itu. Jino yang mendengkur pelan sudah pasti terlelap sejak lama, tapi Jenny tidak memperhatikan apa-apa.

"Kita harus pulang sekarang." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Lagi-lagi, Jenny tersentak kaget. Ia menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun, dan segera duduk sambil menyunggingkan senyum canggung. Bodoh. Kenapa ia bahkan harus tersenyum?

"Kau sudah berpamitan pada nenek? Ayah? Ibu?"

"Nenek sudah tidur. Tapi aku sudah memberitahu ayah dan ibu."

Jenny mengangguk. Ia merapikan selimut Jino, mematikan lampu kamar, lalu beranjak keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan pelan.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

Jenny terkejut karena Kyuhyun memperhatikan kantong belanjaan yang ia bawa.

"Ah, ini… Tadi aku dan ibu berbelanja sebentar di butik. Ibu memintaku membantunya memilihkan dasi untuk ayah."

"Kau membelikan sesuatu untukku?"

"Apa?" Sepertinya, Jenny sangat sering terkejut untuk hari ini. "Ah… tidak. Maaf, tapi aku tidak tahu harus membelikan apa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau sukai. Aku takut salah membeli." Bohong Jenny.

Kyuhyun sebaiknya tidak pernah tahu, tentang baju pasangan dan semacamnya.

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun menyerahkan kunci mobil pada Jenny. "Kau yang menyetir. Aku kelelahan."

Jenny mengiyakan saja. Penampilan Kyuhyun memang tampak sedikit kusut hari ini. Jenny berpikir untuk menawarkan diri membuatkan teh madu setibanya mereka di rumah nanti, tapi segera melupakannya.

"Apa saja yang kalian obrolkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi, tiba-tiba.

Jenny melirik Kyuhyun sebentar. Pria itu tampak sedang bersandar di punggung jok, sambil memejamkan mata.

"Siapa?" Tanya Jenny, tidak mengerti. Kembali fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya.

"Kau dan ibu."

"Ah… Itu. Tidak banyak. Ibu bilang, aku harus menyuruhmu memotong rambut."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan perasaan masam. "Ibuku benar-benar menyukaimu, ya?"

Jenny menggigit bibir. Sepertinya Kyuhyun akan menyilet perasaannya lagi.

"Ibu tidak pernah menyukai _nya_." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Cengkeraman Jenny pada roda kemudi menguat. Ia benar.

"Apa nenek mengatakan sesuatu padamu? Tentang anak…" Gumam Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ibu yang mengatakannya."

"Jangan terlalu ditanggapi. Nanti juga mereka akan berhenti sendiri. Kau tidak serius memikirkannya, kan? Aku sudah merasa tercekik selama ini, dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kau berniat mewujudkan keinginan mereka yang itu."

Dada Jenny terasa sesak sekarang. Apa Kyuhyun harus sekasar itu padanya?

"Jangan khawatirkan aku." Gumam Jenny, dengan nada tajam yang tidak ia sengaja. "Aku yang akan mengurus diriku sendiri. Lagipula, kita tidak cukup saling mencintai sampai harus saling menjamah lalu memiliki seorang anak, kan? Aku tahu, kok."

Kyuhyun membuka mata perlahan. Itu kalimat terpanjang dari Jenny yang pernah ia dengar, dan sedikit berani. Apa ia sudah bersikap keterlaluan pada wanita itu?

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku kelelahan dan ingin mendinginkan otakku sebentar, jadi jangan mengajakku bicara lagi."

Jenny melirik Kyuhyun sebal. Benar-benar seenaknya saja.

Dan, di sisa perjalanan pulang mereka, Jenny hanya bisa mendongkol sendirian.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti bergulat dengan perasaannya, dan ponselnya.

Min Kyung bilang agar tidak menelepon, tapi Kyuhyun sangat ingin mendengar suara wanita itu. kyuhyun merasa tidak tenang, karena mereka berpisah seperti tadi. Kyuhyun tidak suka, jika ada masalah yang menggantung di antara mereka berdua, dan sayangnya masalah kali ini akan terus menggantung entah sampai kapan.

Min Kyung benar-benar keras kepala kalau sudah marah seperti ini. Dan, Kyuhyun merasa—jujur—agak lelah, kalau dia harus terus seperti ini. Berlutut di kaki Min Kyung hanya agar wanita itu tidak meninggalkannya.

Hubungan mereka berdua penuh dengan kewaspadaan.

Kyuhyun mendesah, menghempaskan ponselnya ke sofa yang sedari tadi ia duduki dan beranjak menuju ke kasurnya. Tapi, langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat mendengar suara keributan yang sayup-sayup dari arah dapur.

Jenny, kah?

Sudah pasti dia. Memangnya, siapa lagi? Min Kyung sudah tidak bisa menyusup masuk ke dalam apartemen, bercinta dengan Kyuhyun lalu memasak makan malam dengan memakai kemeja putih transparan pria itu yang kedodoran di tubuh kurusnya. Lagipula, ini sudah hampir tengah malam.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan langkahnya keluar kamar, dan berjalan perlahan menuju dapur. Ia berhenti di ambang dinding yang tidak berpintu itu, melihat Jenny menyiapkan panci di atas kompor lalu beralih mengutak-atik isi kulkas untuk menemukan bahan yang ia cari.

Seingat Kyuhyun, Jenny memang koki yang handal. Nilai plus, kenapa ibunya sangat menyukai Jenny.

Apartemen mereka selalu dipenuhi aroma sedap makanan—yang selalu Kyuhyun lewatkan, kalau Jenny sudah bekerja di dapur.

Perut Kyuhyun mendadak berbunyi, dan Jenny terkejut—lagi—saat mendapati Kyuhyun sedang memperhatikannya dengan wajah merah padam dan sikap tubuh yang begitu kikuk. Pria bertubuh besar itu memang sangat terkejut dengan pengkhianatan perutnya sendiri. Dan, malu setengah mati.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Tanya Jenny lembut.

Kyuhyun berdehem, berhasil menguasai diri dengan cepat, dan berjalan masuk ke dapur. Duduk di salah satu bangku tinggi kecil berwarna krem, yang ditata berjejer tiga di sepanjang konter porselen yang ada disana. Mini bar rumahan setengah jadi, begitu Kyuhyun menyebutnya.

"Tidak. Aku memang belum tidur sejak tadi."

"Kau mau makan sesuatu? Aku baru saja akan memasak."

"Apa yang akan kau buat?" Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Kita punya…" Jenny melirik kulkas yang masih terbuka. "Sisa Kimchi yang ibu kirimkan kemarin, sosis, telur dan nasi. Kau mau omelet nasi?"

"Terserah." Kyuhyun berpura-pura tidak tertarik, sementara Jenny sibuk kembali dengan pekerjaannya.

Dan, dalam beberapa menit saja dapur memang dipenuhi dengan aroma khas yang membuat perut Kyuhyun kembali berbunyi. Jenny terkekeh, sambil menyodorkan sepiring besar omelet nasi pada Kyuhyun yang masih panas. Pria itu berusaha tidak tampak kelaparan.

Dia memang tidak begitu makan dengan baik sejak kemarin.

"Aku akan segera memuntahkannya kalau rasanya tidak seenak yang aku kira." Ancam Kyuhyun.

"Lakukan saja sesukamu." Jenny terkekeh lagi.

"Kau tidak makan?" Kyuhyun menyadari tidak ada piring di hadapan Jenny.

"Aku hanya memasak karena aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Setelah itu kau akan apakan makanannya?"

"Aku makan." Jawab Jenny riang, tapi kening Kyuhyun mengkerut karena dia tidak mengerti.

" _Terserah_. Aku akan makan sekarang."

Jenny mengangguk senang, menopang lehernya dengan satu tangan di atas konter dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang makan lahap dengan begitu lekat sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebar—Jenny menyebutnya bersikap baik pada Kyuhyun, tapi Hye Jeong pasti menyebutnya bertingkah bodoh.

"A-Apa yang kau lihat?" Kyuhyun berhenti makan, dan menatap Jenny marah.

Tapi, kali ini Jenny tidak merasa takut.

"Kau sangat jarang makan masakanku, kan? Boleh aku hitung? Empat kali dalam dua tahun."

Kyuhyun tersedak, dan segera minum air dalam gelas yang Jenny sodorkan.

 _Sial_.

"Lalu apa masalahmu?"

"Aku akan merasa senang kalau bisa lebih sering menggunakan dapur—dengan seorang teman."

 _Ugh_.

Kyuhyun tidak mau peduli.

Memangnya kenapa kalau dia sarapan dengan roti selai Kacang dan Jelly buatan sendiri, makan siang dengan staff kantor di kafetaria, lalu makan malam dengan Min Kyung di restoran bintang lima?

"Aku hanya asal bicara." Jenny membuyarkan pemikiran Kyuhyun, lalu berdiri untuk membuat segelas teh madu. "Habiskan makananmu, oke?"

"Oke." Kyuhyun merespon seperti robot, lalu dia melanjutkan makan seperti robot—yang sama kelaparannya dengan Kyuhyun dalam mode normal setengah menit yang lalu.

Berdiri membelakangi Kyuhyun, Jenny tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Kyuhyun tidak seburuk dugaan Hye Jeong, kan? Jenny benar. Kyuhyun itu baik. Kyuhyun hanya tidak tahu harus menunjukkan sikap itu pada siapa, dan… Astaga, kenapa dia merasa sesenang ini? Kyuhyun hanya bicara dengan tenang satu kali padanya, dan itu bukan jaminan bahwa besok mereka akan jadi orang asing lagi.

"Soal yang di mobil tadi…" Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Jenny.

Wanita itu segera berbalik, berusaha terlihat biasa saja.

"Aku minta maaf."

Kyuhyun…baru saja meminta maaf padanya?

"T-Tadi—"

"Aku meminta maaf, hanya karena masakanmu memang enak." Sela Kyuhyun cepat. "Jangan terlalu senang dulu. Lihatlah, wajahmu sampai memerah begitu."

"S-Siapa yang wajahnya memerah!?" Elak Jenny, menaruh gelas teh yang sudah jadi di hadapan Kyuhyun dengan kesal. "Apa kau selalu menyudutkan seseorang seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai senang. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak menjahili seseorang, dan reaksi malu Jenny membuatnya makin terdorong untuk mengerjai gadis itu sampai puas. Dengan senang hati, ia segera menyeruput teh buatan Jenny sambil menyusun lelucon jahatnya yang menyenangkan dalam kepala.

"Tapi… Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang alergi jamurku?"

"Prrffffttt… Uhuk! Uhuk! Ya! Apa kau ingin membunuhku? Lihat-lihat kalau mau bertanya! Uhuk… Uhuk…"

Jenny segera menyodorkan tisu kepada Kyuhyun, sementara pria itu menatapnya kesal—dia dibalas tidak sengaja dengan telak.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau tahu? Apa mungkin… Kau memperhatikan aku?"

 _Memperhatikan_ Jenny?

"Tsk! Apa hal omong kosong yang kau bicarakan itu? Wah… Benar-benar tidak bisa aku percaya. Darimana kau mendapatkan pemikiran yang seperti itu?"

Jenny mengangkat bahu. Senyum lebarnya yang tadi, sekarang memudar sedikit. "Aku merasa penasaran. Aku terus memikirkannya sejak tadi."

Kyuhyun berdehem, menyamarkan dinding angkuh dan dinginnya yang goyah sedikit. "Itu hanya asal-asalan saja keluar dari mulutku. Aku mengatakannya, karena Min Kyung alergi pada jamur. Mana aku tahu kalau kau juga seperti itu."

Deg.

Nama wanita itu, akhirnya disebut di hadapan Jenny. _Sepertinya, ini adalah silet Kyuhyun yang lain_.

Jenny tertawa histeris di dalam hatinya, karena sudah berani menipu dirinya sendiri dengan perasaan gugup yang tidak berasalan. _Benar_. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin sebaik dan semurah hati itu untuk memperhatikannya, lalu bersikap dengan tulus dihadapan keluarganya.

Ia tidak boleh _sekali_ pun kecewa karena kebohongan Kyuhyun.

"Aah… A-Aku tahu." Jenny mengerjap-ngerjap, mencegah air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya. "Tidak perlu serius begitu."

Jenny segera berbalik dan menyibukkan diri dengan alat-alat dapur kotornya di dalam bak cuci piring, tapi malah makin gagal untuk mengumpulkan konsentrasi saat ponsel Kyuhyun sayup-sayup terdengar berdering. Kedua tangan Jenny mencengkeram pinggiran porselen bak tersebut.

"Terima kasih. Ini…" Kyuhyun berupaya memilih kosa kata yang tepat. "Enak." Lalu, berakhir dengan kata yang sekarang jadi terdengar konyol begitu.

Jenny menggigit bibir. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun bicara lagi.

Tapi, Kyuhyun memang tidak bicara lagi. Ia hanya mengisyaratkan aku-harus-menjawab-telepon-penting-itu dengan suara derit kursi kayunya saat ia berdiri, dan pertahanan Jenny segera hancur setelah suara langkah kaki Kyuhyun menghilang. Diganti dengan suara pintu kamar menutup, lalu disusul dering ponsel yang berhenti tidak lama kemudian.

Jenny menutup kedua telinganya, tidak mau mendengar gema samar suara bernada antusias Kyuhyun lolos melewati dinding-dinding tipis apartemen lalu berakhir dengan memenuhi kepalanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu di belakangnya—masih—seperti robot, dan menjawab telepon dengan gerakan yang begitu kaku. Kyuhyun tidak sengaja masuk mode auto-pilotnya.

"Sayang…"

Dia _memperhatikan_ Jenny?

 _Tidak_. Astaga. Tidak pernah sama sekali.

Dia hanya kebetulan lewat di ruang tengah pada suatu hari di minggu-minggu awal pernikahan mereka, dan mendengar Jenny mengingatkan Hye Jeong soal alergi jamurnya dan jelas-jelas menolak adanya bahan makanan yang satu itu dalam pesta rumah baru kakak Hye Jeong.

Dan, jelas sekali bagian itu tidak sengaja terekam dengan baik, hingga Kyuhyun mengingatnya secara otomatis hari ini.

Dia _memperhatikan_ Jenny?

 _Tidak_. Itu _bukan_ memperhatikan. Tidak sama sekali.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Kyuhyun tergagap, menyadari ia sudah menjawab telepon Min Kyung dan gadis itu sedang bicara padanya dengan suara parau.

"Oh. _Um_. Ya, aku juga, sayang."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun segera berlari menghampiri Min Kyung dengan perasaan senang, sementara wanita ramping itu masih menunjukkan ekspresi yang sedikit kesal. Harga dirinya sangat tinggi, hanya untuk segera menyunggingkan senyum penuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Ia masih marah soal yang kemarin.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak. Aku juga baru saja tiba."

"Jadi," Kyuhyun merangkul Min Kyung, sementara mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke konter loket. "Kau ingin menonton film apa hari ini?"

"Bukan aku yang mengajak nonton di bioskop, jadi kau saja yang menentukan…"

"Baiklah, sayang…" Kyuhyun mengecup kepala Min Kyung sekilas. Ia suka sekali bagaimana aroma menggoda yang familiar itu, masuk memenuhi paru-parunya dengan cepat saat ia bernapas disana. "Aku akan membeli tiket, jadi kau pergilah membeli popcorn."

"Aku mengerti." Min Kyung melemparkan senyum tipis, sebelum melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Kyuhyun pada pinggangnya dengan enggan.

 _Antriannya panjang sekali_. Kyuhyun mengerang dalam kepalanya, setelah Min Kyung membelakanginya menjauh. Dia paling malas berdiri lama-lama.

"Cho Kyuhyun-Ssi?" Seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

Kyuhyun berbalik dengan malas, dan ia terkejut mendapati sosok Hye Jeong menatapinya dengan tajam. Dari sekian banyak orang yang ia kenal, kenapa harus Hye Jeong yang ia temui? Berarti Hye Jeong melihatnya bermesraan dengan Min Kyung? Astaga…

"Oh… Hai, Hye Jeong-ah… Kita bertemu disini. Kebetulan sekali. Apa Jenny ikut denganmu?"

"Jenny sedang sibuk menjadi menantu yang baik sekarang." Tukas Hye Jeong, menembak tepat sasaran. "Bukan karena kau adalah suami temanku, jadi kau bisa memanggilku seenaknya, ya…"

Mulut wanita ini… Pikir Kyuhyun masam.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Kyuhyun-Ssi. Tidak tahu malu. Muncul di tempat umum, dengan seseorang yang bukan istrimu. Berpelukan pula."

"Hye Jeong-Ssi…"

"Kau tidak takut akan ada yang mengenali kalian? Ah, tentu saja tidak. Apa yang kau takutkan di dunia yang jadi milikmu ini?"

"Kata-katamu sudah keterlaluan."

"Aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan ini di tempat yang seperti ini, tapi Jenny—sahabatku—adalah seorang wanita juga. Hatinya terlalu lembut untuk menyukai seseorang sepertimu, Kyuhyun-Ssi. Tapi, aku hanya bisa mencegahnya untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan itu."

Kening Kyuhyun mengernyit.

Tidak ada satupun kata dari Hye Jeong, yang bisa Kyuhyun pahami sekarang.

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku."

"Ya, _benar_. Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau. Kalau Jenny sampai menangis karena kau, aku tidak akan tinggal diam."

"Aku sudah membeli popcorn." Min Kyung kembali dengan satu wadah besar popcorn, menyela ketegangan yang tidak ia sadari.

Kyuhyun segera berbalik dengan sikap seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi barusan, memaksakan sebuah senyuman sambil berjalan keluar meninggalkan antrian panjang tiket, lalu menarik Min Kyung pergi dari gedung bioskop itu dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kita mendadak pergi?"

"Tiketnya habis. Kita pergi makan malam saja." Jawab Kyuhyun terdengar kesal.

Min Kyung melirik Kyuhyun curiga. Dia bukannya baru mengenal Kyuhyun hari ini.

.

.

.

 _Jenny—sahabatku—adalah seorang wanita juga. Hatinya terlalu lembut untuk menyukai seseorang sepertimu, Kyuhyun-Ssi_.

Kyuhyun mendesah.

Otaknya baru bisa mengolah semua yang Hye Jeong katakan setengah jam kemudian, dan ia merasa gelisah dengan pikiran-pikirannya sendiri.

Apa itu?

Kedengarannya seperti Jenny sudah melanggar larangan Kyuhyun—aturan mutlak dalam pernikahan mereka. Tapi, belum tentu asumsinya benar. Mungkin Hye Jeong hanya menunjukkan kemungkinan itu pada Kyuhyun.

Bagaimanapun, pernikahan itu terlalu kaku dan penuh kebohongan, untuk bisa dibilang bahwa Kyuhyun dan Jenny memiliki kesempatan menumbuhkan perasaan satu sama lain. Sangat jarang ada perhatian sekenannya dari Kyuhyun, hingga menjadi cukup alasan bagi Jenny untuk menyukainya.

Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah berniat sedikitpun, untuk membuat gadis itu menyukainya.

Jenny tahu kalau Kyuhyun adalah milik Min Kyung, kan? Jenny tidak mungkin sebodoh itu—menyukainya. Kyuhyun percaya pada Jenny, _kan_?

"Kau tidak mendengarkan aku?" Tanya Min Kyung dengan nada tinggi. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Kyuhyun tergagap karena lamunannya buyar, dan ia segera menyunggingkan senyum meminta maaf agar Min Kyung tidak berpikir macam-macam.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?"

Min Kyung menyentakkan pisau dan garpunya ke piring. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak ingin berada disini bersamaku? _Cih_ , percuma saja aku bersikap baik padamu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, sayang? Jangan memulainya lagi."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan aku? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan membiarkan aku marah-marah tanpa sebab yang jelas."

Kyuhyun membuang muka.

 _Tapi, aku hanya bisa mencegahnya untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan itu_.

Tidak. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Min Kyung, bahwa ia sedang memikirkan tentang itu. Pertemuannya dengan Hye Jeong, dan apa yang wanita sinis itu katakan padanya panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun segera berdehem, dan kembali menyunggingkan senyum meminta maaf untuk Min Kyung yang tampaknya terlambat lagi. Wanita itu segera berdiri, dan Kyuhyun segera terserang rasa kesal.

Mereka akan memulainya lagi.

"Aku ingin pulang saja. Aku menyesal sudah membatalkan janjiku sore ini, hanya untuk melakukan hal yang sia-sia denganmu. Kau pikir aku bisa menikmati hubungan ini _sendirian_?"

Kyuhyun ikut berdiri, dengan sedikit perasaan enggan.

"Sedang hujan di luar. Setidaknya, biarkan aku mengantarmu."

"Tidak usah bersikap baik saat kau sedang tidak ingin. Aku benci kepura-puraanmu."

"Min Kyung-ah…"

Kang Min Kyung segera berjalan keluar restoran sambil menahan air matanya, dan dengan perasaan putus asa Kyuhyun segera menyusul wanita itu.

"Kang Min Kyung! Berhenti!" Panggil Kyuhyun, segera berlari dan menarik Min Kyung agar berbalik menghadapnya.

Min Kyung menunduk, tidak mau menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Ia bersyukur, air hujan yang mengguyur bisa menyamarkan air matanya yang lagi-lagi menetes.

"Kenapa kau terus menguji kesabaranku?" Teriak Kyuhyun, di tengah guyuran hujan.

Ia tahu, kalau dirinya sedang merasa marah sekarang.

Min Kyung menatap Kyuhyun, tidak kalah penuh emosinya. "Apa kau pikir kesabaranku tidak habis? Aku sudah bilang sejak awal, aku tidak mau melakukan ini! Aku lelah menjadi wanita di latar belakangmu! Aku lelah selalu menjadi pilihan terakhirmu! Aku ingin berhenti, Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku?"

Min Kyung tersenyum sedih. "Apa kau memikirkan perasaanku?"

Perasaan…

Kalau Min Kyung tanya sekarang, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjawab dengan mantap. Pegangan Kyuhyun terlepas perlahan, dan hal itu membuat hati Min Kyung terasa sakit. Kyuhyun sudah menyerah?

"Selamat tinggal." Bisik Min Kyung pada dirinya sendiri, segera berbalik lagi dan pergi dengan taksi yang ia hentikan kemudian.

Napas Kyuhyun terengah-engah.

Ia mundur ke bawah atap etalase restoran, sambil memperhatikan tangannya yang tadi menggenggam Min Kyung. Ia melepaskan Kang Min Kyung, wanita impian dalam hidupnya… Dada Kyuhyun terasa sesak.

"Tuan…" Seorang pelayan restoran keluar menghampiri pria itu, sambil menyodorkan ponselnya yang tadi tertinggal di atas meja. "Anda melupakan ini."

Kyuhyun meraih ponsel itu tanpa mengatalan apa-apa, dan melihat ada tiga panggilan tidak terjawab dari Jenny. Dengan gontai, Kyuhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam mobilnya sambil balik menghubungi Jenny.

"Apa?"

" _Nenek…_ " Suara Jenny terdengar bergetar di ujung telepon.

Perasaan Kyuhyun menjadi was-was. "Ada apa dengan nenek?"

" _Ia terjatuh di kamar mandi, dan sekarang berada di ruang ICU rumah sakit. Apa pekerjaanmu sudah—_ "

"Aku akan segera kesana." Potong Kyuhyun, tidak perlu menunggu pertanyaan Jenny sampai selesai.

.

.

.

"Anakku!" Ibu Kyuhyun segera menyambut kedatangan putranya itu, dengan sebuah pelukan yang rapuh dan isak tangis.

Kyuhyun balas memeluk ibunya, lalu mereka berdua segera duduk bersama ayah Kyuhyun, Ahra, dan Jenny di bangku panjang yang memang disediakan di sepanjang lorong ruang ICU itu.

"Bagaimana kejadiannya?"

"Aku sedang berada di dapur, sayang. Tahu-tahu, aku mendengarnya menjerit. Kursi rodanya tergeletak di ambang pintu kamar mandi."

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk ibunya, dan wanita paruh baya itu terisak-isak lagi.

"Siapa yang sedang memeriksanya sekarang?"

"Dokter Nam." Ayah Kyuhyun gantian menjawab.

Pria paruh baya bertubuh gempal itu memang tidak begitu banyak bicara, tapi dari sorot mata lelahnya Kyuhyun bisa tahu bahwa banyak yang ayahnya itu sedang pikirkan sekarang. Perhatian Kyuhyun beralih pada Ahra dan Jenny. Mereka berdua duduk semeter lebih jauh sendiri, dan tampak bersandar pada dinding yang dingin dengan raut wajah muram.

Pintu ruang ICU terbuka, dan Kyuhyun beserta yang lain segera berdiri.

"Dokter Nam…" Ibu Kyuhyun yang lebih dulu menghampiri dokter pribadi keluarga Cho tersebut. "Bagaimana keadaan ibu?"

"Sayang sekali, tidak ada yang mengawasi Nyonya Cho secara khusus di rumah. Kemungkinan besar, beliau memaksakan diri. Kondisi ini bisa terjadi, kalau seseorang mengalami depresi akibat suatu hal sehingga melampiaskannya lewat hal yang lain. Untungnya, tidak ada cedera berarti yang diderita kepalanya. Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiran Nyonya Cho belakangan ini?"

Tanpa sadar, Jenny memegang punggung baju Kyuhyun sambil menggigit bibir. Pria itu menunduk sebentar memperhatikan Jenny yang tampaknya merasa bersalah, sementara anggota keluarganya yang lain menunjukkan raut wajah gusar. _Bukan itu_. Kyuhyun mengisyaratkannya pada Jenny dengan matanya yang kelam.

"Bagaimanapun, Nyonya Cho sudah dalam kondisi yang stabil dan perawat akan memindahkannya ke ruang perawatan biasa, tapi beliau masih akan tetap berada dalam pengawasan kami." Sambung dokter Nam, lalu segera pergi setelah memberikan izin besuk.

"Kita sudah bisa bernapas lega sekarang..." Ujar Ahra, kembali duduk di bangkunya sambil menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Kalian kembalilah ke rumah, biar aku saja yang menjagai nenek malam ini." Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Aku saja." Sahut Jenny cepat. Raut wajahnya masih tampak muram.

"Kalian berdua saja." Ayah Kyuhyun menengahi, dan tidak ada lagi yang berani membantah. "Biarkan Jenny mengurusimu dulu, nak. Baru kalian kembali kesini. Untuk sementara itu, kami bertiga yang akan menjagai nenek kalian."

Jenny baru menyadari kondisi Kyuhyun, setelah ayah mertuanya menyinggung soal itu. Sisa-sisa air hujan masih menetes-netes dari ujung rambut Kyuhyun, sedangkan seluruh pakaiannya tidak bisa dibilang hanya sekedar lembab. Apa yang sudah pria ini lakukan tadi hingga harus mandi hujan begitu?

Kyuhyun hanya bisa membuang muka ke arah lain. Ia tidak suka Jenny mengamatinya secara serius, dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ia mengerti itu. Dan, ia akan sangat berterima kasih kalau wanita itu tidak menanyakan apa-apa padanya.

"Ayo, kita pulang dulu." Gumam Jenny lembut, pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

Jenny baru akan membuka mulut, saat Kyuhyun segera menutup pintu kamar di hadapannya dengan keras. Jenny menghela napas, memandangi pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang tampak seperti dinding es itu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berbalik masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

Ia mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun, dan itu benar-benar tidak perlu.

Tapi, nyatanya setengah menit kemudian Jenny malah berakhir di konter dapur, mengaduk-aduk teh madu andalannya dengan pikiran yang begitu sibuk bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

Sudah beberapa menit, dan Kyuhyun belum juga keluar.

Apa sebaiknya dia ketuk saja pintu kamar pria itu?

Tidak. Jenny menggeleng dengan cepat, dan memilih membuat segelas teh juga untuk dirinya sendiri dengan perasaan yang makin gelisah. Akhirnya, Jenny malah tidak berminat menyeruput minuman hangat yang manis itu sama sekali.

Kenapa _dia_ begitu lama? Jenny memilih duduk di sofa dan menunggu—menggigit bibir lalu kukunya lalu bibirnya lagi, tapi mengulur waktu sepuluh menit sudah terlalu lama baginya. Ia berdiri, dan memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Tidak ada jawaban.

Jenny meningkatkan keberaniannya, dan menekan gagang pintu ke bawah. Tidak terkunci. Berharap Kyuhyun tidak menyerangnya dengan amukan, Jenny mengintip kedalam. Lalu, jantungnya serasa terjun bebas.

Jenny bergegas menghampiri Kyuhyun, yang telungkup di lantai dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun! Buka matamu…" Jenny berusaha membalikkan posisi badan pria itu dengan susah payah. Sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun seperti terbakar api, panas sekali. "Kyuhyun-ah… Apa yang terjadi padamu? Buka matamu dan bicaralah…" Suara Jenny terdengar bergetar.

Kyuhyun terdengar meringis menahan sakit, dan Jenny tidak bisa mencegah kalau air mata segera menggenangi matanya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Demam Kyuhyun begitu tinggi, dan wajah pria di hadapannya ini begitu pucat. Jenny menggeleng.

Tidak. Ia tidak boleh panik. Ia harus bisa melindungi Kyuhyun.

Dia harus segera menelepon dokter keluarga Cho—pertolongan pertama yang bisa ia dapatkan dengan cepat, tapi jemari Kyuhyun yang lemah menahan ujung lengan baju Jenny.

Wanita itu menatap Kyuhyun yang matanya masih terpejam itu dengan lembut, mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan pelan.

"Ada apa? Kau butuh sesuatu? Katakan, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau mau apa?"

" _Ting-gal…_ "

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued, and Please Review Juseyo :D**


	3. 3 : Are We Playing A Lover?

_**"I can do just what I please with her," he said to himself, "as though she were my own girl."**_

 _ **By this he meant to imply that he would not be expected to fall in love with her, and that it was quite out of the question that she should fall in love with him.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **But still there was that respect, verging almost into veneration, which seemed to crush him when he thought that he might begin to play the lover.**_

 _ **(Anthony Trollope – An Old Man's Love)**_

 **.**

 **.**

.

Badan Kyuhyun terasa sakit.

"Hiks, terima kasih, Hye Jeong-ah."

Itu… Suara Jenny.

Kening Kyuhyun mengkerut—lantai terasa begitu kaku dan dingin di bawah tubuhnya.

 _Kenapa_ wanita itu menangis?

"Tidak. Sudah tidak sepanas yang pertama. Tapi, dia masih belum bangun."

 _Dia_? Dirinya?

Kyuhyun membuka mata perlahan, dan baru bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang berada tidak jauh dari hadapannya setelah beberapa detik yang lama. Jenny tampak duduk memeluk lutut membelakanginya, dengan satu tangan mendekatkan telepon rumah mereka ke telinga. Kyuhyun ingin memanggil Jenny, tapi tenggorokannya terasa kering dan tenaganya pun belum terkumpul semua.

Tumpukan selimut yang baru Kyuhyun sadari menindih tubuhnya sedari tadi, membuatnya menjadi lebih susah bergerak.

"Tentu. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti." Jenny memutuskan sambungan telepon, dan berbalik untuk mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

Di antara sorot mata sembabnya yang kelelahan, Kyuhyun melihat sebuah senyum penuh kelegaan. Begitu terang dan hangat—pikiran Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak masuk akal karena kehilangan kesadaran beberapa saat tadi.

Tidak apa-apa, dia akan memperbaikinya nanti.

Kyuhyun sepertinya sangat lemah, hingga untuk merasa terkesiap saat Jenny merangkak mendekat lalu berbaring di hadapannya saja pun tidak bisa. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan Jenny dengan tatapan ingin tahu yang samar.

Kedua mata sembab wanita itu kembali berkaca-kaca, dan kemudian setetes air mata lolos dengan cepat. Tapi, itu bukan karena perasaan sedih, sebab senyum Jenny teramat manis untuk dibilang sedang _berduka_. Dan seiring dengan sorot mata lembut wanita itu yang tidak lepas juga dari wajah Kyuhyun, pria itu merasa… Terganggu.

"Kenapa aku terbaring di lantai?" Tanya Kyuhyun, karena Jenny tidak kunjung mengatakan apa-apa sementara keheningan terus menyiksanya.

"Karena aku tidak bisa memindahkanmu. Kau terlalu berat."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku selalu makan banyak?" Kyuhyun tidak bisa membuat dirinya terdengar marah, seperti yang ia inginkan.

Jenny segera menghapus air matanya yang meleleh lagi. Senyumannya masih tetap ada.

"Apa kau menangis gara-gara aku?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku berusaha untuk tidak berpikir kalau aku akan mati selama delapan jam ini."

Deg.

Jenny mengkhawatirkannya? _Kenapa_?

"Maaf." Kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Kyuhyun. "Kepalaku hanya terasa berat—aku pikir itu bukan apa-apa."

"Kau salah." Jenny menggeleng pelan. "Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Apa saja." Kyuhyun terkejut dengan kemantapan dirinya sendiri.

" _Tolong_ , biarkan aku tahu kalau kau sedang sakit—hanya pada saat itu saja. Selebihnya, aku tetap tidak akan mengusikmu."

"Cukup adil." Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah bulat bersih Jenny, jelas-jelas masih terganggu dengan senyum manis yang terus tersungging disana. "Aku sedang berlari ke tengah-tengah guyuran hujan, seperti orang bodoh."

Kyuhyun lega, karena tidak ada kilasan ingatan yang ia lihat dalam kepalanya saat ia menyinggung tentang hal itu, sementara Jenny hanya mengangguk samar tanpa niat untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

Begitu pengertian.

" Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang ada di leher dan keningku ini?" Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Plester penurun panas."

"Oh—terima kasih. Kau belum tidur sejak tadi, ya?"

Air mata Jenny meleleh lagi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur?"

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Mana aku tahu… Hiks…"

"Kau benar-benar ketakutan, ya?"

Jenny ingin memukul kepala Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau selalu bertanya?"

Astaga, Jenny menggemaskan sekali dengan kekhawatirannya.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidak terkekeh lagi. Ia berusaha beringsut lebih dekat kepada Jenny, lalu menutupi tubuh wanita itu dengan semua selimut yang juga membebani badannya sejak ia tidak sadarkan diri itu.

"Kemarilah." Tangan Kyuhyun di dalam selimut menarik Jenny merapat kepadanya.

 _Hangat_. Pikir Kyuhyun. Tapi, itu mungkin karena seluruh pakaiannya yang sudah kembali kering seperti sedia kala.

Jenny masih sesekali terisak di dada Kyuhyun.

Pria itu hanya menguap, dan mendengarkan dalam diam sambil menikmati aroma rambut Jenny yang dingin seperti hutan pinus pada malam hari. Membiarkan Jenny mengeluarkan beban yang ia pendam, sampai wanita itu kelelahan sendiri dan akhirnya tertidur.

Dan, waktu memang berhasil menenggelamkan kembali semuanya dalam keheningan. Sampai hanya ada suara helaan napas teratur dua orang itu saja, yang sudah menuju ke alam bawah sadar masing-masing.

 _Aku bisa tidur seperti ini selamanya_. Gumam Jenny dalam hati, sebelum kesadaran terakhirnya menghilang.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti memandangi bayangan wajahnya sendiri di dalam cermin, dengan mode _shock_ yang panjang. Ia ingin menjambaki rambutnya sampai habis.

Dia memang tidak waras semalam, dan sudah berjanji untuk memperbaikinya—bersikap dingin lagi—hari ini ketika pagi tiba. Tapi tidak semudah itu, terutama karena tidak ada satupun diantara Kyuhyun sendiri maupun Jenny yang bisa menganggap yang semalam itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Bagaimana mungkin bisa, kalau keduanya begitu nyaman dalam pelukan masing-masing?

 _Argh_.

Kyuhyun segera menunduk dan membasuh wajahnya sekali lagi dengan frustasi. Benar-benar kacau, dan Kyuhyun adalah dalangnya.

Entah karena harga diri, rasa malu, atau apapun, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menerimanya. _Bukan_ dia yang menginginkannya.

Kyuhyun segera mematikan keran lagi, lalu memandang ke dalam cermin lagi. Sekarang, bagaimana ia bisa keluar dan menghadapi Jenny yang tampak begitu ceria? Rasa percaya dirinya, sialan sekali, menjadi tidak sebesar sebelum-sebelum ini. Kyuhyun membiarkan Jenny meremas-remasnya dengan mudah, seperti sebuah kertas.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

Kyuhyun segera tersentak, lalu menggeram marah, saat tahu-tahu Jenny mengejutkannya dengan suara ketukan pelan di pintu kamar mandi pria itu.

Lihatlah, sekarang dia malah merasa begitu panik di dalam area pribadinya sendiri—yang sudah _diinvasi_ Jenny atas izinnya.

"Buburmu sudah siap. Keluarlah, dan sarapan dulu. Oke?"

 _Ugh_.

Tolong, jangan beri ia perhatian kecil begitu. "Oke."

"Cepatlah." Suara Jenny terdengar sedikit lebih jauh. "Buburnya tidak akan enak lagi kalau sudah dingin."

 _Masa bodoh_.

Kyuhyun segera mengeringkan wajah dan lehernya dengan handuk yang tergantung disana, lalu keluar dari kamar mandi pribadinya tersebut dengan keberanian yang dipaksakan. Wajah kaku dan sorot mata dingin.

"Dasar cerewet." Kyuhyun merangkak naik ke atas kasur, duduk bersandar pada bantal yang sudah Jenny atur di kepala ranjang tersebut.

"Aku membuatkanmu bubur. Makan sedikit, lalu minum vitaminmu, oke?"

Kyuhyun melirik ke dalam mangkuk putih di atas meja lampu samping ranjangnya, lalu mendelik kesal pada Jenny—benar-benar emosi yang kekanakan.

"Hanya bubur saja?"

"Aku beri sedikit garam, kok."

"Tsk! Bukan itu masalahnya."

"Ibuku selalu membuat bubur ini setiap aku sakit."

"Tapi aku bukan kau!"

PLETAK.

"Cerewet sekali. Makan saja."

"Kau memukulku? Kau sudah berani sekarang."

"Kau tidak akan mati karena makan bubur, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Berisik!"

Jenny terperangah, melihat Kyuhyun dengan kemarahan anehnya yang menggelikan. Apa susahnya menelan dua sendok bubur, lalu minum vitaminnya? Karena rasanya? Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tahu bubur buatan Jenny itu tidak enak, hanya dengan sekali melihat saja? Keras kepala dan konyol.

Tapi Kyuhyun menatapnya tidak mau kalah, dan Jenny bukan perawat yang sanggup membujuk pasien Cho Kyuhyun versi bocah lima tahun jadi gadis itu hanya bisa menghela napas dan melembutkan ekspresinya.

Kyuhyun berdehem, menyamarkan kekagetannya karena Jenny tahu-tahu sudah duduk di sampingnya di tepi ranjang—mengabaikan peringatan menakutkan Kyuhyun tentang menjaga jarak demi kenyamanan di area pribadi masing-masing.

Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak menyalakinya dengan kejam lagi seperti biasa saat Jenny sudah lupa.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Beritahu aku kau mau makan apa, dan akan aku buatkan."

"Tidak mau."

"Cho Kyuhyun…"

"Jangan berisik dan suapi saja aku!"

Deg.

Kedua mata Jenny melebar, tersesat dalam kalimat Kyuhyun yang berdengung mengerubunginya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap, tapi tidak bisa menggunakan kepalanya untuk berpikir sama sekali, sedangkan jantungnya sudah kacau di bawah sana.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Wajah memerah Kyuhyun tampak begitu lucu. "Kau mau aku sakit lagi karena tidak makan?"

"O-Oh. Um…" Jenny segera menyendokkan bubur untuk Kyuhyun, dengan wajah yang tidak kalah meronanya.

Setiap kali jantungnya berdebar menggila, Jenny merasa urat-urat di wajahnya ditarik untuk menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lebar yang kemudian mati-matian berusaha ia sembunyikan.

"Aku akan segera memuntahkannya kalau rasanya tidak enak." Ancam Kyuhyun sebelum membuka mulutnya, dan suapan pertama bubur itu pun tiba di lidahnya.

 _Sangat tidak buruk_.

"Sekali lagi, oke?" Jenny menyodorkan suapan kedua, dan Kyuhyun hanya membuka mulutnya dengan patuh.

Tanpa sadar, ia terus memperhatikan gadis itu.

Jenny begitu lembut, perhatian, hati-hati, dan manis. Jenny tidak pernah mengeluh atas semua sikap dingin dan sinis Kyuhyun, dan sekarang gadis itu malah berakhir dengan merawatnya. Perhatian _kecil_ , seperti yang Kyuhyun sebut sebelumnya.

"Minum."

Jenny segera membantu Kyuhyun minum.

Kenapa wanita ini sangat penurut?

"Kau mau makan apa?" Jenny meletakkan kembali gelas dan mangkuk bubur Kyuhyun di atas meja, beralih pada sebotol kecil vitamin yang biasa ia konsumsi saat merasa kelelahan, mengeluarkan dua butir kecil dari dalam sana dan menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Akan aku buatkan."

Kyuhyun meneguk air mineral lagi, untuk membantu dua butir kecil vitamin itu melewati tenggorokannya. "Aku ingin tidur."

Jenny tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah. Aku akan buat sup ikan manis saja. Ibu bisa memberikan resepnya untukku."

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi Jenny.

Ia merosot turun dari duduknya, berbaring membelakangi Jenny sambil menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke leher. Wanita itu terkekeh, berjalan meninggalkan kamar membawa semua peralatan makan yang berada di atas meja, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan pelan.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lega.

Dia harus segera mengakhiri _ini_.

.

.

.

"Menginap di rumah?" Kedua mata Kyuhyun membulat.

" _Ya. Ibu bilang begitu—Agar kita bisa membantu merawat nenek."_ Sahut Jenny di ujung telepon.

Kyuhyun mengerang, lalu memijit-mijit keningnya yang berdenyut-denyut. Mereka tidak bisa melakukannya. Jenny yang paling paham akan hal itu.

" _Seminggu atau lebih."_ Tambah wanita itu.

"Lalu, apa yang kau katakan?"

" _A-Aku… Aku bilang akan menanyakan pendapatmu lebih dulu."_

"Gadis pintar." Tandas Kyuhyun, memutuskan sambungan dan segera menghempaskan ponselnya ke atas meja dengan kasar.

Apanya yang menginap.

Tidak. Ia harus menolak permintaan ibunya itu.

Skenario terburuk pasti akan terjadi, dan Kyuhyun harus mencegahnya selagi bisa.

Berada di tempat tidur yang sama dengan Jenny. Tidak akan pernah bahkan dalam sejuta tahun.

.

.

.

"K-Kau mau minum kopi s-sebelum tidur?" Jenny terbata-bata, mencengkeram daun pintu kamar di depannya yang setengah terbuka.

"Tidak."

"Air panas untuk mandi?"

"Tidak." Kyuhyun melipat korannya sembarangan lalu menghempaskan benda itu ke atas meja kaca di depannya dengan kesal. "Aku baru selesai mandi—kau lupa?"

"Uh. I-Iya. Benar. Maaf." Jenny mundur dan menutup pintu, kembali ke ruang tengah rumah yang sudah sepi.

Kyuhyun melirik tajam ke arah pintu yang sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi disana itu, menghela napas panjang sambil bersandar pada punggung rendah sofa yang didudukinya seperti patung sedari tadi.

Seperti dugaan Kyuhyun, ibunya pasti tidak mau kalah karena acara menginap seminggu ini bukan _hanya_ tentang agenda merawat nenek saja.

Ibunya benar-benar tahu kelemahan Kyuhyun, membuat pria itu tidak bisa menolak keinginannya. Saat Kyuhyun menelepon untuk menyampaikan penolakannya sore tadi, suara neneknya yang parau dan gemetaran sudah menyambut duluan sambil berceloteh senang karena Jenny akan berada di rumah keluarga besar Cho untuk beberapa hari dan merawatnya dengan baik.

Kyuhyun benar-benar langsung tergagap, lalu hanya bisa berpura-pura tertawa dan menutup telepon setelah mengatakan kalau ia dan Jenny sudah tidak sabar berada di rumah.

 _Yang benar saja_.

Pintu kamar segera terbuka lagi, dan Kyuhyun segera saja tersentak duduk. Sikap tubuhnya menegang lagi.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya pria itu ketus.

"I-Ibu menyuruhku masuk. Sudah, _ugh_ , malam."

"Ya, sudah!"

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, segera menyusun bantal-bantalnya di sofa, dan berbaring membelakangi Jenny yang menatapnya kecut.

Jenny menggigit bibirnya sebentar. "Kita bisa, eh, berbagi—"

"Tidak usah." Potong Kyuhyun dingin. Memangnya kenapa lagi Kyuhyun harus menolak acara menginap ini? "Diamlah dan tidur saja sana."

Jenny segera mengangguk walaupun Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihatnya.

Beralih merangkak naik ke atas ranjang yang luas dan empuk itu, Jenny menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke pinggang lalu mematikan lampu meja. Berusaha memejamkan mata, membiarkan keheningan—dan suara helaan napas kasar Kyuhyun—mengusir perasaan kecutnya dan membantunya tertidur dengan cepat.

Gadis itu memang akan selalu tunduk dan takut pada Kyuhyun. Bahkan, walaupun semuanya sempat menjadi baik beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"HAIIIIII!"

"EOMMAA!"

"IBU!"

Kyuhyun meringis meremas lututnya yang menghantam lantai saat ia melompat bangun barusan, lalu segera berdiri sambil mendengus kesal. Jenny yang terduduk _shock_ sambil memeluk bantalnya perlahan beringsut turun dari tempat tidur, berdiri di samping Cho Kyuhyun takut-takut.

Ibu Kyuhyun adalah wanita paruh baya yang nyentrik, tapi bukan gila. Tapi, siapa yang menyangka bakal ada kejutan membunuh begini?

"AISH! Eomma!" Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. "Apa-apaan itu tadi?"

Ibu Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh senang, tapi kemudian raut wajahnya berubah sedih. Dengan sepenuh hati, ia segera memukul-mukul kepala dan punggung Kyuhyun. Jenny yang masih terkejut segera membela suaminya itu.

"Bocah nakal! Kau mau melihatku mati muda?— "

"Argh! Eomma! Sakiiit!"

"—Kau senang kalau aku dan ayahmu merasa sedih? Kau tidak mau melihat nenekmu tersenyum, eoh? Rasakan ini!"

"Ibu… Tolong hentikan…"

"Biar saja! Rasakan ini!"

"Ibu… Apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan?"

Ibu Kyuhyun terengah-engah, berhenti memukuli anaknya yang meringis mengusap-usap kepalanya itu. "Kalian sedang bertengkar, kan?" Mata ibu Kyuhyun menyipit curiga.

"HAH?" Jenny dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti.

"Iya, kalian _pasti_ sedang bertengkar."

"Kenapa ibu berkata begitu?" Tanya Jenny lembut.

"Sejak sore tadi kalian tidak banyak bicara, lalu sekarang Kyuhyun tidur di sofa. Apa itu namanya kalau bukan bertengkar?"

"I-Itu—"

"Ya. Kami sedang bertengkar." Potong Kyuhyun seadanya, membuat Jenny menatapnya kaget. "Hanya masalah kecil. Aku akan segera meminta maaf, jadi Eomma segera pergilah ke kamar Eomma dan tidur dengan normal selayaknya para wanita anggun. Jangan khawatirkan kami."

"Bocah kurang ajar!" Ibu Kyuhyun segera menjitak kepala putranya. "Kau pikir minta maaf saja cukup? Segera kembali ke ranjangmu! Aigo! Bagaimana aku bisa cepat punya cucu kalau begini? Aigoo…"

"Eomma! Tenanglah sedikit… Aku… Biar aku yang mengurusnya."

Ibu Kyuhyun berhenti mengamuk. Kedua matanya segera menunjukkan binar senang. Senyumnya membuat Jenny gugup.

"Kau harus benar-benar melakukan _nya_ , anakku."

"B-Bukan seperti itu, tapi… Sudahlah! Aku tahu! Aku tahu…" Kyuhyun segera mendorong ibunya yang ternyata luar biasa hiperaktif itu keluar. "Tidurlah, oke? Selamat malam!"

"Ingat, Jenny sayang!" Ibu Kyuhyun masih berusaha bicara dari balik lengan Kyuhyun. "Kalian harus memanaskan ranjangnya malam ini! Aku akan terus memantau!"

"Eomma! Serius, hentikanlah. _Itu_ memalukan." Tegur Kyuhyun, lalu menutup pintu dengan tergesa setelah wanita paruh baya itu mengecup keningnya penuh kasih sayang. Kyuhyun segera berbalik melewati Jenny. "Kau tahu kalau kita tidak harus menanggapi _setiap_ perkataan Eomma, kan?"

"Y-Ya."

Jenny tidak bisa berpikir.

Bagaimana Jenny bisa tidur dengan tenang malam ini, kalau sekarang Kyuhyun sudah memindahkan bantal-bantalnya ke sisi kosong ranjang di sebelah bantal Jenny? Tadi saja Jenny sudah susah payah berusaha dan nyaris berhasil, sebelum inspeksi dadakan itu membuyarkannya.

"Dan," Kyuhyun menggeram kesal saat ia berbalik pada wanita yang masih berdiri terpaku itu. "Jangan mengusap-usap punggungku, menyentuhku, seperti tadi lagi—saat Eomma berhenti menghajarku. Aku membencinya." Tandas Kyuhyun tajam, segera merebahkan diri membelakangi Jenny lalu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Jenny semakin panik, sementara pinggangnya melemas.

Dia berada di dalam kamar yang sama dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang menakutkan itu, dan sekarang _harus_ tidur di sebelahnya—mendadak tempat tidur itu tampak kecil sekali.

Wajah Jenny memang sepenuhnya memerah, tapi Kyuhyun jauh lebih gugup lagi. Biar bagaimanapun, dia adalah laki-laki dewasa.

.

.

.

Nyatanya, kedua orang yang tadi saling merasa gugup itu sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sekarang.

Karena tidak bisa tidur, Kyuhyun jadi meminta Jenny menceritakan pengalaman gadis itu saat berada di bangku SMA, dan tentu saja Jenny punya segudang lelucon dan cerita konyol yang cukup untuk membuat mereka berdua lupa kalau mereka sedang berada dalam satu selimut dan ranjang yang sama.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Jenny yang sedari tadi berbaring menghadapnya.

"Kau teman yang seperti apa?"

"Teman?" Jenny tidak begitu mengerti.

"Apakah kau adalah seseorang yang setia kawan? Apa kau benci kalau temanmu lebih pintar darimu?"

"Oh…" Jenny tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya dengan jelas. "Aku setia kawan, dan aku adalah gudang rahasia dalam kelompok. Aku tidak marah kalau ada temanku yang memiliki nilai lebih bagus, tapi aku sangat suka merepotkan saat kami semua berkumpul untuk makan di sebuah kedai. Aku tidak pernah mau mengeluarkan uangku sama sekali."

Kyuhyun tertawa lagi. "Sialan. Ternyata kau itu pelit."

Jenny menjulurkan lidah, mengejek pendapat Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya sedang berusaha bertahan hidup saat itu. Eomma hanya memberiku sedikit uang saku dalam sebulan, apa lagi yang bisa aku lakukan kalau sudah begitu?"

Keduanya terkekeh lagi, lalu kekehan itu segera berubah menjadi senyuman tipis yang akhirnya menghilang. Hening menyergap dengan cepat, sementara Jenny seperti sudah kehabisan topik. Keduanya bernapas dengan hati-hati, ketika tatapan mereka saling bertemu untuk beberapa saat yang lama—sama-sama merasa takut akan mengacaukan situasi kalau jantung mereka terdengar berdebar terlalu kencang.

"Cho Kyuhyun…" Panggil Jenny pelan.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah dua tahun, Kyuhyun bersama seseorang lagi di atas ranjangnya—Kyuhyun terakhir menghabiskan malam dengan Kang Min Kyung sebelum dia menikah, tentu saja. Sisanya hanya dihabiskan dengan kegiatan ringan di atas sofa ruang kantor Kyuhyun secara sembunyi-sembunyi nyaris setiap hari, dan pria itu jelas-jelas menolak setiap Min Kyung mengajaknya ke apartemen wanita itu dengan suara bisikan yang selalu berhasil menggoyahkan pendiriannya barang sedetik.

Tapi, pada akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil melawan godaan itu.

Kyuhyun mencoba bersikap sebagai pria terhormat, selalu pulang tepat waktu dan benar-benar tidak pernah menginap di luar. Sebagian besar ia lakukan karena menjaga perasaan keluarga besarnya, dan sisanya karena ia _ternyata_ menghargai Jenny sebagai seorang istri.

Dalam situasi dimana Jenny berakhir di hadapannya seperti sekarang, apa saja bisa terjadi—Kyuhyun merasa pendiriannya ditantang lagi. Tapi, Jenny menatapnya dengan polos dan berani, seperti mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan menyentuhnya barang seujung rambutpun.

Karena ikatan mereka _hanya_ pernikahan.

Tanpa dasar cinta.

Tapi, bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun yang kejam dan dingin itu memilih mengabaikan akal sehatnya dan melampaui batas sekarang juga—membuat Jenny mengerang kuat-kuat di bawahnya? Bagaimanapun, Jenny adalah istrinya, dan sebagai laki-laki Kyuhyun juga punya kebutuhan yang harus dipenuhi dan Kyuhyun berhak atas _itu_.

 _Kalian harus memanaskan ranjangnya malam ini._

Sial.

Ia malah membiarkan saraf-sarafnya makin mengirimkan impuls aneh ke otaknya dengan leluasa.

Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari acara tatap-menatap yang intens itu—dan, sial lagi, malah terpaku pada bibir tipis Jenny yang mengatup rapat.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" Suara Jenny terdengar parau.

Permukaan kulit di pipinya serasa terbakar, saat Kyuhyun menyentuh ragu-ragu disana—dan tatapan mereka bertemu lagi. Jenny merasa tulang belakangnya meleleh dengan mudah, dan dia tidak akan bisa melawan _jika_ Kyuhyun menyerangnya saat ini juga.

Jenny tidak mengharapkan apa-apa, sungguh. Hanya saja, berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua tahun membuat gadis itu begitu gugup dan pikirannya jadi memunculkan hal-hal aneh yang tidak seharusnya.

Tapi, hal-hal aneh itu tampak benar saat Kyuhyun bergerak maju perlahan lalu menunduk di atas gadis itu—sangat dekat, menopang tubuhnya dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangan yang lain masih membakar-bakar di pipi Jenny.

Tatapan Kyuhyun begitu gelap, dan Jenny segera merasa panik.

Tapi, gadis itu masih menunggu. Hingga Kyuhyun mendekat dan ia pun segera menahan napas sambil memejamkan mata.

Kyuhyun berhenti setengah inchi dari bibirnya selama dua detik, dan Jenny perlahan membuka mata karena penasaran.

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut, sementara kedua matanya masih terpejam. Jenny tahu, pria itu sedang bergolak memutuskan apakah dia akan menyerah dan tunduk pada godaannya atau kembali menjadi Cho Kyuhyun yang dingin dan segera menjauhinya dengan aman.

Kyuhyun membuka mata, saat dirasanya Jenny menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut. Gadis itu tersenyum manis sambil menggeleng pelan. Tidak ada apa-apa di matanya, selain sebuah pengertian sederhana dan Kyuhyun membacanya sebagai kau-tidak-harus-melakukan-ini.

Dan, semua dorongan panas dalam tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan membuyar.

"Tidurlah." Kyuhyun segera bangkit menjauhi Jenny, dan turun dari kasur mereka. Berjalan ke arah pintu. "Aku mau mencari angin dulu."

Jenny segera ikut bangun. "Kyu—"

BLAM.

Pintu sudah ditutup dengan keras oleh pria bertubuh besar itu, dan Jenny hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, bertanya-tanya apakah dia sudah membuat suaminya itu merasa tersinggung, atau apakah dia baru saja menyia-nyiakan sebuah kesempatan untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Oh," Jenny terkejut, mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri di depan mesin pembuat kopi. "Kau sudah bangun."

Pria itu berbalik pelan—rambutnya tampak acak-acakan dan mukanya kusut sekali, tersenyum sekenannya sebelum kembali fokus memperhatikan mesin pembuat kopi yang masih bekerja. Jelas sekali kalau sofa ruang tengah tidak senyaman itu, sebagai pilihan kedua Kyuhyun setelah malam yang begitu memusingkan.

Jenny sengaja membiarkan Kyuhyun tidur lebih lama di hari minggu yang cerah dan panas ini, dengan senang hati memberi pengertian pada seisi rumah dengan alasan yang nyatanya ia karang dengan baik. Jadi, tidak ada yang bertanya-tanya lebih jauh kenapa Kyuhyun tidak berada di ranjangnya sendiri.

Ia mendesah samar dalam senyum tipisnya, melewati Kyuhyun dan meletakkan kantong-kantong belanjaannya di atas konter porselen dapur lalu menghampiri pria yang masih berdiri membelakanginya itu.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut saat tangan Jenny terarah melewatinya, tapi tidak begitu menunjukkannya dan hanya bergeser sedikit agar Jenny bisa mengakses mesin pembuat kopi itu dengan bebas.

"Kau belum menekan tombol merahnya."

Kyuhyun melirik Jenny datar, tidak merasa harus tertawa atas kebodohannya, lalu pindah ke depan konter dan mengamati isi belanjaan Jenny—menjulurkan tangannya ke dalam dan menggapai-gapai siapa tahu dia mendapat sebungkus besar keripik.

"Kau belanja sendirian?" Kyuhyun mengamati kaleng Sarden besar di tangannya sebentar, lalu memasukkan kembali bahan makanan tersebut ke dalam kantong.

"Ya." Jenny mengambil gelas kopi Kyuhyun yang sudah terisi penuh, dan memasukkan dua blok kecil gula ke dalamnya. "Ayah harus bermain golf dengan beberapa orang pemegang saham, sedangkan ibu menemani nenek berjalan-jalan sebentar. Ahra Eonnie pergi piknik dengan Jung Soo Oppa."

Kyuhyun melepaskan perhatian dari kantong belanjaan dan beralih pada gelas kopi yang Jenny sodorkan. Segera menyesapnya pelan, dan menikmati bagaimana kopi tersebut menghangatkan perutnya sebentar.

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku?"

Kyuhyun kembali menyesap kopinya, memperhatikan Jenny yang mulai mengatur belanjaan ke dalam rak-rak dan kulkas. Kopinya tinggal sedikit saat Jenny selesai dan kembali berbalik padanya.

"Roti?"

"Boleh."

Dengan riang Jenny melompat duduk di atas konter porselen yang dingin tersebut—di depan Kyuhyun, membuka tutup toples selai Kacang dan Jelly kesukaan Kyuhyun lalu mulai mengolesinya ke permukaan potongan roti yang pertama.

Kyuhyun maju bersandar ke depan dengan melipat kedua tangan di atas konter sebagai penopang tubuh, mendongak memperhatikan si pemilik senyum lebar yang cerah di sampingnya itu mulai menggumamkan nada-nada sebuah lagu dengan sepenuh hati.

Seperti, menyiapkan selapis roti untuk Kyuhyun adalah pekerjaan yang paling membahagiakan sedunia. Begitulah kelihatannya.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini?" Jenny menjeda gumaman nada-nadanya sejenak.

"Tidak ada. Aku akan tidur lagi, jadi jangan ganggu aku setelah ini."

Jenny kembali terkekeh.

Ia segera menutup lapisan roti yang sudah penuh selai itu dengan potongan roti yang lainnya, lalu menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun yang menggigit ujungnya dengan malas—dia masih sibuk memperhatikan Jenny.

"Kau mau menemaniku?"

Jenny sukses mematung dengan perasaan tergelitik yang menjalar di sepanjang tulang belakangnya, dan Kyuhyun ingin menggigit lidahnya sampai putus karena sudah mengacau.

Kebodohan sialan yang tidak perlu, seperti yang semalam saja belum cukup.

" _Tidur_?"

"Bukan!" Jawab Kyuhyun cepat dengan wajah yang merah padam, meletakkan rotinya dan segera berdiri tegak. "Maksudku, astaga, jangan salah paham—tidak seperti kedengarannya. Aku, salahku karena bertanya lebih dulu. Itu, _ugh_ , hari ini panas. Aku pikir kau mau ke pantai. Aku mau ke pantai. Kau mau ikut aku ke pantai? Tidak harus berenang, tapi kau boleh berenang. Apapun. Terserah. Lupakan saja."

Demi apapun, racauan Kyuhyun—kegugupannya—yang sangat jelas sekarang tampak begitu lucu dan menggemaskan di mata Jenny.

Sangat jarang ia bisa melihat jenis emosi Kyuhyun yang lain, seperti saat ini.

Bagaimana Jenny bisa tidak tertarik pada Cho Kyuhyun kalau begitu?

Mengabaikan keinginannya sebelumnya untuk menebus yang semalam, melupakan peringatan berbahaya Kyuhyun tentang jarak aman antara mereka berdua, dan mengaburkan rencana mereka berdua untuk kembali bersikap biasa saja sepanjang hari ini, Jenny yang terkekeh dengan jantung yang masih berdegup-degup kencang itu menarik Kyuhyun mendekat padanya.

"Jangan bergerak."

Masa bodoh dengan semua penjara kata-kata yang membatasinya selama ini, Jenny hanya ingin satu kali saja bisa melakukan sesuatu, mungkin menunjukkan apa yang ia pendam selama ini, saat dipikirnya ada kesempatan dan Kyuhyun tidak akan marah padanya.

Entah sejak kapan Jenny merasa begitu, jadi ia tidak merasa bersalah saat dengan leluasa merengkuh wajah pria itu dan mengecup sudut bibirnya dengan lembut. Karena, sekarang adalah kesempatannya, dan Jenny bahkan bisa merasakan Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Memberi Jenny sebuah lampu hijau jika wanita itu ingin lebih.

Tapi, Jenny tidak serakah.

Dia mundur, dan tersenyum lebar melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kembali memerah padam.

"Astaga, kau lucu sekali." Jenny mengusap sudut bibir Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Tangannya masih merengkuh wajah Kyuhyun yang tidak berontak sama sekali itu. "Jangan membenciku karena sudah melanggar, tapi aku menyukaimu."

Dan, suara teriakan kami-pulang dari ibu Kyuhyun membuat Jenny segera melompat turun dari konter dan berlari menyambut wanita paruh baya itu di ruang depan, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mematung di tempatnya dengan begitu banyak pemikiran tertahan di dalam otaknya yang macet.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua tahun, jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang. Bukan karena kegelapan yang menguasai kepalanya seperti semalam, bahkan bukan karena kemarahan yang—seharusnya—memenuhi dirinya siap untuk diledakkan keluar.

Kyuhyun tahu betul apa _itu_ , dan bukan keduanya dari pilihan yang paling masuk akal tersebut.

.

.

.

"Ini foto saat Kyuhyun masih SMP."

Jenny tidak bisa tidak tertawa, saat melihat potongan kurus kerempeng Kyuhyun di masa kecil itu. Nenek Kyuhyun ikut tertawa, sembari meremas hangat punggung tangan Jenny. Gadis itu beralih menunjuk foto berikut yang ada di bawahnya.

"Itu… Kami pergi makan malam bersama, setelah Ahra lulus tes masuk akademi musik."

"Wah… Ingatan nenek sangat baik!"

Nenek Kyuhyun tertawa. Jenny segera membuka halaman selanjutnya, dan foto paling atas yang pertama terlihat membuat dua orang berbeda generasi itu sama-sama mematung. Nenek Kyuhyun adalah orang pertama yang bergerak. Mendesah pelan, lalu menutup buku album dalam pangkuan Jenny.

"Aku sangat senang hari itu. Kedua bola mata cucuku tampak sangat berbinar. Aku bisa melihat taman bermain di dalamnya."

Jenny tersenyum muram.

"Kyuhyun dewasa memelukku dengan hangat, dan mengatakan kalau dia sudah menemukan gadis yang akan ia cintai seumur hidupnya."

"Kang Min Kyung." Bisik Jenny pahit.

"Semuanya begitu lancar, sampai mereka putus—Kang Min Kyung mencampakkan Kyuhyun, dan mengejar karir modelnya dengan menjadi kekasih seorang perancang busana. Aku tidak sanggup mengingat betapa hancur dan rapuhnya cucuku tersayang saat itu."

Jenny menggigit bibir.

"Beberapa tahun berlalu, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun hidup dengan hatinya yang kosong terus-terusan, walaupun dia sudah tidak seterpuruk sebelumnya. Saat kau menolongku di lorong rumah sakit waktu itu, aku tahu kau adalah orang yang tepat, sayang."

"Orang yang tepat?"

Nenek Kyuhyun kembali meremas punggung tangan Jenny dengan lembut. "Kau yang bisa merubah—tidak, mengembalikan Uri Kyuhyun seperti yang dulu lagi. Senyumnya, binar matanya…"

"Nenek…" Jenny meringis samar.

Dia sama sekali tidak tahu, kalau bebannya jauh lebih besar ketimbang harus menjadi sekedar Ny. Cho muda pada foto keluarga berukuran 20R yang dipajang di dinding istana ini. Bukan sekedar untuk membalas rasa terima kasih nenek Kyuhyun, Jenny harus memenuhi keinginan keluarga besar Kyuhyun yang jauh lebih mendesak ketimbang seorang cucu.

Kyuhyun _harus_ hidup kembali.

Tapi, apa Jenny bisa?

Kyuhyun begitu tertutup, dingin, angkuh, kejam, dan menakutkan. Lebih dari itu, Kyuhyun tidak tertebak. Jenny tidak pernah tahu apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan. Jenny bahkan tidak bisa meraih setengah senti saja bayangan Kyuhyun hanya agar ia bisa mendekat.

Jenny membalas tatapan lembut yang lelah dari nenek Kyuhyun itu, dan ia bisa merasakan kecemasannya membesar.

Bagaimana ia bisa punya peluang, saat diam-diam Kyuhyun dan Min Kyung masih merajut hubungan yang mati-matian ditentang keluarga Cho tersebut? Kalau Kyuhyun bisa hidup kembali dengan Min Kyung disisinya, kenapa keluarga Cho tidak memberikan kepercayaan kepada gadis anggun itu satu kali lagi saja?

"Aku bisa percaya padamu, kan?" Nenek Kyuhyun meremas tangan kecil Jenny, dan wanita itu bisa merasakan mengharapan besar menjalari tubuhnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa Jenny katakan, selain anggukan pelan penuh keraguan yang bagi nenek Kyuhyun itu sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai pegangannya.

"Aku pergi!"

Kyuhyun berlari menuruni tangga, melewati Neneknya dan Jenny tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi kedua wanita beda usia itu untuk bertanya.

"Dia mau kemana?"

Akhirnya, Jenny-lah yang harus menjawab keingintahuan Nenek Kyuhyun. Hanya pertanyaan sederhana, tapi sanggup membuat dada Jenny terasa berdenyut-denyut nyeri.

Apa yang harus dia katakan?

Selain rutinitas hari kerja, Jenny tidak pernah tahu kemana Kyuhyun pergi kemana dan bersama siapa, walaupun kadang-kadang Jenny bisa menebak _siapa_. Kyuhyun tidak merasa harus memberitahu Jenny, dan wanita itu juga terlalu takut untuk bertanya.

Jenny _tidak tahu apa-apa_ tentang Kyuhyun.

Dan, bagaimana dia bisa mewujudkan keinginan Nenek Kyuhyun kalau seperti ini?

.

.

.

 **Thank You buat yang sudah review :*, dan buat yang baru sekedar membaca tolong direview dong :D**


	4. Chapter 4 : Should I Give Up?

_**The things about you I appreciate may seem indelicate**_

 _ **I'd like to find you in the shower**_

 _ **And chase the soap for the half an hour**_

 _ **I'd like to have you in my power and see your eyes dilate**_

 _ **I'd like to have your back to scour**_

 _ **And other parts to lubricate**_

 _ **Sometimes, I felt it is my fate**_

 _ **To chase you screaming up a tower or make you cower**_

 _ **By asking you to differentiate Nietzsche from Schopenhauer**_

 _ **I'd like to successfully guess your weight and win you at a fΆcte**_

 _ **I'd like to offer you a flower**_

 _ **(John Fuller – Valentine)**_

.

.

.

Tugas seorang Nyonya Cho muda yang lain sudah pasti adalah mendampingi suaminya kemana-mana, terutama dalam sebuah pesta besar perusahaan yang dihadiri oleh orang-orang dari kalangan yang tidak biasa.

Jenny tahu betul yang satu itu.

Jadi, ia tidak mati karena panik saat harus memilih satu dari dua gaun yang Kyuhyun sarankan padanya di butik sore ini—berteman dengan Hye Jeong selama belasan tahun membawa dampak baik bagi selera fashionnya. Gaun sutra berwarna merah tanpa tali dengan potongan punggung yang sangat terbuka, atau gaun cantik berwarna biru lengan panjang, yang begitu ketat dan membalut.

 _Yah, walaupun Jenny mungkin akan mati karena panik melihat rekomendasi Kyuhyun itu._

"Kau mau menyarankan gaun yang lain?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan tegas. "Istri calon investor perusahaan adalah seorang desainer, dan kita _akan_ menemuinya dengan salah satu diantara gaun rancangannya ini."

Jenny menelan ludah. Well, taktik yang _bagus_ untuk menarik perhatian.

"Cepatlah!" Omel Kyuhyun, dengan kedua gaun berada di tangannya yang terjulur. "Aku mulai pegal."

"B-Baik…" Jenny menggigit bibir, mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk berpikir tapi kemudian mengerang putus asa. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pilihkan?"

Kyuhyun segera melemparkan gaun yang berwarna biru ke arah Jenny, dan memberi isyarat kepada seorang pegawai yang terus menemani mereka sedari tadi, bahwa ia akan membayar untuk gaun yang itu. Si pegawai segera mengangguk mengerti, dan menunjukkan jalan ke arah kasir untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang putuskan sepatunya."

Perintah dengan nada absolut yang sangat khas.

Dan, lagi-lagi Jenny hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

.

Jenny tertawa, ketika Kyuhyun dan kolega-koleganya tertawa. Dia tidak mengerti apapun yang mereka bicarakan, tentang bursa saham, grafik penjualan, imej positif perusahaan, harga bla bla bla, apapun itu. Tapi, dia tidak mau mengeluh, karena setidaknya ia bisa mencoba _wine_ terbaik malam ini—dan karena rangkulannya pada Kyuhyun tidak pernah lepas.

Hye Jeong pasti akan membunuhnya, kalau tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Permisi." Kyuhyun menarik Jenny menjauhi para pengamat ekonomi tersebut, mengarahkan pandangan Jenny pada sepasang suami istri yang mencolok dengan cara mereka sendiri di tengah-tengah _ballroom_. Kyuhyun menarik Jenny agar berdiri di depannya menghadap pasangan tersebut, dan ia mencondongkan tubuh untuk berbisik. "Itu dia…"

Jenny terkesiap, karena bibir Kyuhyun begitu dingin di kulit daun telinganya. Dadanya segera saja berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

"Kau sudah membaca profilnya di mobil tadi, kan? Apa yang dia suka, apa yang tidak…"

Jenny mengangguk dengan susah payah, mengutuki dirinya yang kehilangan kendali di saat penting begini— _segera_ _mundurlah_ , _Kyuhyun_. Dan, _oh_ , pinggang kecil Jenny terasa pas dalam pegangan kedua tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mengerti!"

Kyuhyun mengernyit karena respon terlalu bersemangat itu, lalu mundur dan memposisikan Jenny untuk menggandengnya lagi sebelum mereka berdua melangkah menuju ke tengah-tengah _ballroom_ yang megah dan benderang itu.

"Hai, Tuan Lee." Kyuhyun menyapa Lee Young Woon dengan ramah. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum lebar dan balas menjabat tangah Kyuhyun dengan tegas. "Ini istriku, Jenny Kim."

Jenny balas berjabat tangan dengan Young Woon sebentar.

"Jenny?" Istri Lee Young Woon—si desainer yang harus diambil hatinya—menoleh dengan raut wajah tertarik. "Kim Jenny?"

"Y-Ya." Angguk Jenny gugup.

"Astaga! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu…"

"A-Apa?" Jenny mulai kebingungan, begitu juga dengan dua orang pria yang ada disitu.

"Aku Young Hee-ya. Young Hee Eonnie! Kau lupa padaku? Waktu itu kau masih sangat kecil, dan begitu takut dalam gandengan ibumu… tapi, aku yakin kau pasti mengingatku."

Ingatan Jenny segera mengembara dengan cepat.

Pagi musim dingin yang muram. Seorang gadis remaja yang kurus kering dan tampak sangat acak-acakan, berpapasan dengan ibunya dan Jenny kecil di jalan menuju stasiun bawah tanah. Gadis kerempeng itu terus menangis. Matanya sembab. Ibunya minggat ke luar kota, dan gadis itu butuh uang untuk menyusul—menyelamatkan keluarganya. Ibu Jenny, tanpa ragu, segera menolong gadis itu.

Kedua mata Jenny membulat paham, karena ingatan itu tidak pernah pudar. Ia hanya lupa sebentar.

"Eonnie! Astaga! " Jenny segera melompat dan memeluk tubuh Young Hee yang sekarang sudah padat berisi dan sangat terawat itu, sementara Young Hee yang tidak bisa menahan rasa harunya balas memeluk Jenny erat.

Jenny mundur, dan melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua.

"Kau sudah jadi istri pengusaha sekarang." Goda Young Hee. "Kau sangat cantik."

"Eonnie jauh lebih cantik." Jenny menggeleng malu. "Bagaimana dengan ibu Eonnie? Eonnie bisa membawanya pulang?"

"Tentu saja. Berkat ibumu yang mau membantu orang asing sepertiku—aku sangat berhutang padanya. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabarnya? Aku sangat ingin menemuinya."

Jenny tersenyum muram. " Dia sudah meninggal. Lama sekali."

"Oh! Sayang…" Young Hee segera memeluk Jenny lagi untuk beberapa saat. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu Eonnie lagi."

"Sepertinya ada reuni yang kita berdua tidak tahu sama sekali disini?" Young Woon menyela, merujuk pada dirinya dan Cho Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa diam memperhatikan sedari tadi.

Dengan semangat, Young Hee menceritakan kenapa ia bisa mengenal Jenny, terus mengulang-ulang bantuan yang mendiang ibu Jenny sudah berikan tanpa berpikir dua kali saat itu, dan Jenny yang hanya bisa tersenyum malu terus berusaha mengalihkan pikiran dari Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah lepas memperhatikannya dengan sorot mata yang berbinar lembut.

Dan, dalam.

.

.

.

"Ceritakan aku tentang ibumu." Pinta Kyuhyun pelan. Suaranya parau dan rendah.

"Apa yang ingin kau dengar?"

"DNA suka menolongmu diturunkan darinya, ya?"

Jenny tersenyum tipis.

"Dia wanita yang seperti apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Dia keras kepala."

"Penuh perhatian?"

"Sangat."

"Penyabar?"

"Ya." Jenny menatap Kyuhyun takjub. "Kau tahu?"

"Mana mungkin." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu samar. "Hanya menebak." _Bahwa kalian pasti memang sangat mirip._

"Tebakan yang bagus." Jenny tersenyum senang.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan ibumu—seandainya dia masih hidup."

"Kenapa?" Jenny memperhatikan wajah oval Kyuhyun lekat-lekat di bawah berkas lampu jalan yang mereka lewati dengan cepat. "Ada yang ingin kau katakan padanya?"

Kyuhyun menatap Jenny sebentar ke dalam mata teduh wanita itu, dan perasaannya kembali bergolak begitu halus tapi mengganggu—lebih baik ia terus fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

Banyak hal yang terjadi beberapa minggu belakangan ini, tapi terus mengacuhkan Jenny—sepertinya—sudah bukan salah satunya lagi. Semua yang gadis itu berikan padanya—tatapan, senyuman, perhatian, kelembutan, kesabaran, bahkan ciuman—jelas-jelas sudah menggeser pola pikir Kyuhyun dan bagaimana akhirnya ia berpendapat tentang Jenny.

Ia sudah melihat Jenny dengan cara yang berbeda.

Tapi, sudah pasti Kyuhyun tidak akan mengakuinya secara terang-terangan.

Pikirannya begitu kabur sekarang, sehingga Kyuhyun harus berhati-hati agar tidak membuat kesalahan yang bisa, dalam kemungkinan terburuk pertama, membuat Jenny tergelincir dan terluka. Kyuhyun tidak mau membuat semua yang mereka lakukan dengan benar selama ini, bersikap acuh satu sama lain, menjadi sia-sia dengan _mudah_.

Sampai semuanya jelas, lebih baik Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk menjadi begitu ekspresif untuk wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya itu—istrinya. Jadi, Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis, membuat Jenny berdecak kecewa karena merasa penasaran tapi sungkan untuk bertanya.

"Beritahu aku bagaimana dia membesarkanmu." Kyuhyun ingin terus mendengar suara Jenny.

"Dia…" Jenny berpikir sebentar. "Ibu akan marah kalau aku tidak makan tepat waktu. Asam lambungku pernah melonjak drastis sekali, karena aku melewatkan makan malam. Waktu itu aku sangat marah…"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, melirik Jenny sebentar. "Apa yang membuatmu marah?"

"Waktu itu… Aku sangat ingin memiliki CD Player seperti yang dimiliki teman-temanku. Usiaku masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti kondisi keluargaku yang sesungguhnya, dan apa yang ibu harus lakukan agar kami bisa bertahan."

"Jadi, kau memaksa ibumu untuk membelikannya?"

"Ya. Aku benar-benar memaksa, walaupun ibuku terus mengomel dan usahaku akhirnya gagal."

"CD Player…" Kyuhyun tersenyum geli, membayangkan Jenny yang tembam dan sipit merengek-rengek sambil berputar-putar 360 derajat di lantai. "Pasti menggemaskan sekali."

"Apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun berdehem, menyamarkan suara kekehannya, kali ini berbicara lebih jelas. "Seharusnya waktu itu aku melihatmu."

Jenny mendengus sambil tersenyum. "Pokoknya, waktu itu aku sangat marah—jauh melebihi kekesalan ibuku—sampai memilih mogok makan. Dan, segera saja aku jatuh sakit. Sejak saat itu, ibu menjadi sangat ketat dengan jam makan. Ibu juga sangat ketat dengan jam sekolah, waktu bermain, dan bagaimana aku memperlakukan orang-orang di sekitarku."

"Kau pasti memberontak."

"Awalnya. Lama-kelamaan, aku mengerti sendiri kenapa—ibu ingin memastikan agar aku selalu aman dan memiliki hidup yang baik."

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Ya. Apa?"

Kyuhyun melirik Jenny was-was. "Dimana ayahmu? Kalau dipikir-pikir, kau tidak pernah sekalipun menyinggung tentang dia."

Jenny terkekeh. "Karena aku tidak ingat apapun tentang ayahku."

Kening Kyuhyun mengernyit. Ia melirik Jenny lagi.

"Kata ibu, ayah pergi karena wanita lain—dia menyesal dengan kehadiranku yang begitu cepat sementara dia belum memiliki pekerjaan tetap. Makanya, tanpa pikir panjang, ibu segera menolong Young Hee Eonnie hari itu. Dia hanya ingin jika ada keluarga yang gagal membuat anak-anak mereka bahagia, maka cukup hanya keluarga kami saja."

"Kau… Tidak terdengar sedih."

Jenny tertawa pelan—lucu karena Kyuhyun benar dan betapa terdengar herannya pria itu. "Apa aku harus bersimbah air mata saat bercerita tentang orang tuaku? Kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak punya ingatan apa-apa tentang ayahku adalah hal yang bagus juga. Aku jadi tidak perlu merasa sedih saat ada yang bertanya tentangnya—seperti kau sekarang ini."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Kyuhyun tidak begitu mengerti dengan alasan Jenny, tapi di sisi lain dia merasa lega.

Mobil mereka berhenti di pelataran apartemen, dan Kyuhyun segera menyerahkan kuncinya pada petugas valet untuk memarkirkan kendaraannya tersebut ke lantai dasar seperti biasa.

Yang tidak biasa, selain saat menyetir, Kyuhyun tidak bisa melepaskan tatapan dari wajah bulat bersih Jenny—yang manis, bahkan sejak mereka masih berada di _Ballroom_ tadi dan mengobrol lama dengan Young Woon dan istrinya.

Dia akan selalu menyusuri mulai dari kening hingga berakhir di dagu gadis itu, lalu kembali melakukannya lagi dan lagi.

"Aku minta maaf." Gumam Jenny saat mereka berdua masuk ke dalam lift.

Kyuhyun menatap Jenny tidak mengerti.

"Sebelum meninggal, hal terakhir yang ibuku katakan adalah aku harus hidup seperti dia—dalam artian yang baik. Dia membesarkanku sendirian tanpa mendapatkan bantuan apa-apa, bahkan ketika dia sangat putus asa membutuhkannya. Dan seumur hidupnya, yang dia pikirkan adalah tidak membiarkan orang lain berada dalam posisi yang sama dengannya. Aku hanya ingin melakukan permintaan ibuku, selama itu masih memungkinkan."

Kyuhyun masih menunggu dengan sabar, sementara Jenny menjeda bicaranya sebentar.

"Hari itu aku ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Hye Jeong, dan aku melihat nenek kesakitan di depan pintu ruang rawatnya."

Kyuhyun mengerti sekarang kemana maksud pembicaraan Jenny.

"Seandainya hari itu aku datang terlambat sedikit, atau memilih lewat tangga saja. Mungkin ceritanya akan berbeda. Makanya aku minta maaf, karena sudah membuatmu terjebak _disini_."

 _Ting_.

Pintu lift membuka, dan Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya agak kaku untuk digerakkan. Hingga Jenny melangkah keluar lebih dulu, dan pria itu pun mengikutinya masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Terjebak?

Kyuhyun mengulangi kata itu belasan kali dalam kepalanya, dan tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Emosinya _berubah_.

Selama dua tahun ini, Jenny adalah seorang wanita yang membuat Kyuhyun selalu merasa canggung, dingin, kejam, dan menakutkan dengan segala luapan kemarahannya yang dulu-dulu.

"Kau mau mandi? Biar aku siapkan air hangat." Pertanyaan Jenny menahan Kyuhyun di ambang pintu kamarnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun berbalik, menatap Jenny dengan senyum manis wanita itu di ambang pintu kamar yang lain.

Lalu, malam ini Jenny adalah seorang wanita yang membuatnya begitu kebingungan—frustasi.

"Y-Ya. Boleh. Terima kasih."

"Aku akan berganti baju dulu, kalau begitu."

"Hei." Kyuhyun menahan Jenny memutar kenop pintu. Wanita itu menoleh kembali padanya. "Terima kasih—kita mendapatkan kontraknya."

Jenny tersenyum dengan rona wajah yang memerah. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya, kebetulan saja wanita itu adalah Young Hee Eonnie."

Jenny benar-benar seseorang yang berbeda, dan tahu bagaimana membuat dirinya sendiri menjadi perhiasan yang hanya ada satu di dunia.

Seperti, Kyuhyun ingin dengan bangga memamerkan pada semua orang, bahwa perhiasan terbaik itu adalah _miliknya_.

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum, kaku sekali. "Aku tahu. Tapi, tetap saja."

"Aku senang bisa membantu—kalau kau merasa senang." Jenny menyelipkan helaian rambutnya yang jatuh di balik telinga. "Aku tidak akan keberatan harus melakukannya lagi dan lagi."

Perhiasan itu _hanya_ miliknya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat, menahan dorongan yang makin membujuk-bujuk dalam dirinya, mencoba tetap mempertahankan kestabilannya dalam segi apapun.

"Kau juga sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Soal nenekku. Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih sama sekali. _Terima_ _kasih_."

"Tidak—jangan terus-terusan berterimakasih." Jenny menggeleng, masih sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya yang khas, maju beberapa langkah untuk sedikit memendekkan jarak di antara mereka yang tidak pernah Jenny sukai. "Aku tidak mau membuatmu terlihat seperti seseorang yang berhutang padaku. Aku akan lebih senang kalau kau bisa tidak membenciku lagi."

Tidak ada satupun hal yang bisa ia pahami dengan baik. Perkataan Jenny, pemikirannya, permintaannya, senyuman yang tanpa cacat itu, dan _ciumannya_ , semuanya terasa begitu memusingkan. Dan, sial sekali, semakin Kyuhyun merasa bingung, semakin dia menginginkan Jenny.

"Aku tahu pernikahan ini sangat berat untukmu, tapi kalau kau mau menerimaku sebagai seorang teman, setidaknya aku bisa menghiburmu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian."

Dan, Jenny memberikannya sebuah penawaran yang pantas.

Menjanjikan, mendebarkan, dan sangat benar.

Sungguh, Kyuhyun ingin menghadiahi wanita berharga itu dengan semua yang bisa ia dapatkan, sebanyak yang Jenny mau.

Karena, Jenny yang tidak pernah diperlakukan dengan pantas oleh brengsek seperti Kyuhyun, berhak mendapatkan _hadiah_.

.

.

.

Jenny tersentak ketika Kyuhyun menariknya dengan kasar, dan bibirnya yang sekaku balok es itu menyesap bibir Jenny seperti magnet. Perasaan merinding yang menyambar dengan cepat itu segera saja melemaskan sekujur tubuh mungilnya yang tanpa perlawanan.

Jenny didorong ke dinding yang keras dan dingin dengan kuat, lalu Kyuhyun menahan kedua tangan wanita itu ke kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Jenny yang begitu terkejut dengan serangan Kyuhyun yang menyudutkannya, dan rasa sakit pada punggungnya, segera diserang dengan keterkejutan yang lain saat lidah Kyuhyun melewati mulutnya dengan mudah.

Begitu menggairahkan, dan otak Jenny meluber karena ia sendiri menikmati mengecap sisa-sisa _wine_. Astaga. Dimana kewarasannya saat ini?

Dia _harus_ melepaskan diri.

Atau _tidak_ , saat Kyuhyun makin mendesaknya sementara satu tangan pria itu menarik pinggang Jenny lebih rapat, lalu beralih menahan tangannya lagi.

Erangannya lolos saat bibir Kyuhyun tidak sengaja menggigitnya, dan ciuman yang panas dan kacau balau itu segera terlepas.

Kyuhyun terengah-engah di telinga Jenny. Ia melepaskan tangannya dan beralih menahan pinggang ramping wanita itu, begitu rapat dan sensual. Jenny tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri, dan ia segera mencengkeram kedua bahu Kyuhyun untuk berpegang.

Syaraf-syaraf keduanya sama menegangnya saat ini.

Kyuhyun mundur sedikit, menatap Jenny dalam dan gelap. Begitu berbahaya. Tapi itu karena Kyuhyun berhati-hati, sebab ia ingin membuat sebuah konfirmasi sederhana, sebelum ia membiarkan Jenny mendapatkan _hadiah_ nya tanpa penyesalan.

"Kau boleh menamparku, dan aku akan berhenti."

Jenny menelan ludah.

.

.

.


	5. 5 : Bloody Heart

.

 _ **Then here comes the love that burns us down**_

 _ **Touches every spot of desire I could get on you**_

 _ **Makes me forget that we still have tomorrow and the other day, and the other day**_

 _ **I love to hear your whisper, that is as drunken as wine on your tongue**_

 _ **I love to feel your arms around my neck, your feet around my waist, your rough holds on my shoulder, your every single groaned kisses on my lips, your sweet hysteric skin under my tongue,**_

 _ **That is putting us closer to the heaven of hell, as I move us up and down, pull my self deeper in your warmth**_

 _ **But still, when the morning comes, I don't know what to do about the other innocent love in my heart**_

 _ **And still, you work together with the time to show me what**_

 _ **(Guess Who? 2016)**_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mundur sedikit, menatap Jenny dalam dan gelap. Begitu berbahaya. Tapi itu karena Kyuhyun berhati-hati, sebab ia ingin membuat sebuah konfirmasi sederhana, sebelum membiarkan Jenny mendapatkan _hadiah_ nya tanpa penyesalan.

Walaupun Kyuhyun tetap memperhatikan kesopanan sebagai seorang pria, dengan kemungkinan jawaban ya atau tidak, dia lebih ingin agar wanita itu tidak menolaknya.

"Kau boleh menamparku, dan aku akan berhenti."

Jenny menelan ludah.

Ia _harus_ mendorong Kyuhyun. Ia seharusnya sudah melakukannya sejak tadi. Demi apapun di alam semesta ini, mereka tidak boleh serapat dan sepanas ini.

Tapi, dia _menginginkannya_. Bagian diri Jenny yang penuh hasrat menginginkan Kyuhyun yang terlarang itu. Bibirnya, telinganya, lehernya, bahunya, tangannya, dadanya, _semuanya_. Dan, _sayang sekali_ Kyuhyun membukakannya sebuah kesempatan malam ini.

Kyuhyun melihat Jenny yang begitu lemah dan bingung, maju mencium bibir lembab wanita itu satu kali. Jenny gemetaran.

" _Tolong_ …" Bisiknya serak, meremas bahu kokoh di bawah tangannya yang tidak berdaya itu.

Dan, Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa lebih puas daripada saat ini.

Dia kembali menyerang bibir Jenny, menghirup aroma tubuh gadis itu dalam-dalam, makin menekan tubuh mungil itu merapat padanya seolah-olah jarak yang sekarang ini belum cukup—lalu kedua tangannya menjalar naik ke punggung Jenny. Kyuhyun menjadi serakah.

SRAAKKK.

 _Sial_.

Jenny terkesiap dan erangan tertahannya lolos, merasakan langsung kulit telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang begitu panas dan menggelitik di permukaan punggungnya yang sekarang terbuka dan dan memang tanpa bra, dan lidah pria itu di bagian terdalam leher dan bahunya yang menggapai-gapai putus asa.

 _Gaun mahal Young Hee Eonnie rusak sekarang._

Tapi, pikiran Jenny jadi ikut-ikutan terbungkam saat Kyuhyun kembali beralih menggigit daun telinganya, dan ia segera melingkari pinggang Kyuhyun dengan kedua kaki saat pria itu menggendongnya pindah ke sofa ruang tengah yang sempit.

Kyuhyun segera melepaskan kemeja satin hitam yang ia kenakan dan membuang potongan kain itu sembarangan saja, mengecup bibir Jenny sekilas sebelum menyentakkan gaun setengah robek wanita itu melewati kepala dan juga melemparkannya ke lantai asal saja.

Lalu, Kyuhyun mulai merangkak turun dengan lidahnya yang membuat Jenny harus mendesah dan mengerang susah payah, karena kewalahan dan nyaris gila dengan semua sentuhan itu.

Jenny sudah terengah-engah saat Kyuhyun kembali menghadap wajahnya, dan untuk saat itu tatapan Kyuhyun begitu melembut sampai bisa membuat Jenny merasakan debaran yang begitu kekanakan. Seperti seorang remaja tujuh belas tahun, yang baru saja mengalami cinta pertama.

Mereka berdua saling menyunggingkan senyum.

Kyuhyun _memang_ cinta pertama Jenny, kecuali masalah usia yang hanya sebuah pengandaian.

"Kau masih bisa menamparku sekarang." Kyuhyun setengah menggoda Jenny, mengecup bahu wanita itu sekilas.

Jenny hanya tertawa riang, memeluk leher Kyuhyun dan kembali melingkari pinggang pria itu, saat Kyuhyun menggendongnya lagi—kali ini masuk ke dalam kamar Jenny.

Jenny menggunakan kedua tangan dan lutut untuk menopang tubuhnya di atas kasur, kembali mendesah sesekali menggigit bibir—suara wanita itu benar-benar bergetar—dan meremas seprai di bawahnya, sementara bibir Kyuhyun di atasnya dengan penuh tekanan menyentuh setiap inchi punggung dan sepanjang tulang belakangnya yang terbuka, dan satu tangan pria itu terus membelai-belai di perutnya.

Jenny mengerang nyaring, dan Kyuhyun mendengarnya sebagai teriakan minta ampun. Ia menyeringai senang, memposisikan wanita itu berbaring menghadapnya, tidak bisa tidak merasa begitu berkuasa melihat wajah Jenny yang memerah.

Kyuhyun segera membuka baju dalam dan celana panjang hitam yang sedari tadi masih melekat di badannya itu, membiarkan tubuh mereka menyampaikan bahasanya sendiri, menggantikan otak mereka yang putus kontak sementara.

.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun._

.

 _Biarkan aku mendengarmu menjerit meneriakkan namaku._

.

 _Aku ingin menyatu denganmu seperti ini selamanya._

.

 _Ingat, hanya teriakkan namaku saja._

.

.

.

Jenny terbangun.

Dan, hal pertama yang kedua matanya hadapi adalah dinding yang dicat hijau terang. _Ini bukan kamarnya_.

Jenny mengernyit, tersadar kalau tubuhnya begitu polos di bawah selimut yang beraroma seperti Kyuhyun itu, dan barulah otaknya bisa mengingatkan Jenny kenapa dia bisa berakhir di dalam kamar laki-laki itu—Kyuhyun kembali menggendong Jenny untuk berpindah ke kamar pria itu, dan mereka _melakukannya_ sekali lagi.

Jenny segera menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Yang semalam itu bukan mimpi.

" _Astaga, aku mencintaimu."_ Bisik Kyuhyun sebelum menyerah di atasnya.

Jelas sekali.

Kalimatnya begitu manis, semanis bibir yang mendorong-dorong kegilaan Jenny hingga ke ubun-ubun dengan setiap sentuhan yang begitu panas dan basah di setiap sudut tubuhnya itu.

Wajah Jenny segera merona merah karena malu, sebab Kyuhyun adalah yang pertama dan satu-satunya.

Seperti anak kecil yang sedang berkhayal, Jenny kemudian membayangkan pagi ini ia akan memberikan Kyuhyun segelas kopi dan sebuah ciuman, lalu pria itu akan menatapnya dengan penuh cinta—kembali mengulangi kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' dengan penuh hasrat seperti yang semalam.

 _Ah, benar-benar kekanakan_.

Tapi…

Salahkah kalau dia mulai berharap sekarang?

Jenny perlahan bangkit dengan masih terbungkus selimut, dan segera saja merasa rindu pada Kyuhyun yang sudah bangun dan meninggalkan kamar terlebih dahulu.

Ia perlahan beringsut turun dari ranjang besar yang kosong itu, dan berjalan melewati pakaian Kyuhyun yang masih berserakan di lantai kamar.

Senyumnya mengembang sendiri, membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Hye Jeong saat tahu kalau pernikahan sahabatnya ini akan membaik dengan cepat.

"Aku tahu. Berhentilah menangis, oke?"

 _Oh?_

Itu suara Kyuhyun.

Dengan sangat antusias, Jenny bergegas melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya menuju ke dapur, dan entah Jenny kemudian harus merasa apa saat melihat siapa yang sedang berpelukan hangat dan begitu erat di dapur dengan suaminya—miliknya—sekarang. Disini, di dalam rumah apartemen yang ia tempati bersama Kyuhyun.

 _Daerah kekuasaannya_.

Jenny melemas. Dia luruh, hancur jadi abu tanpa perlu repot-repot jadi kaca retak lebih dulu.

 _Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!_

Persetan dengan harapan. Dia mudah sekali diiming-imingi hal absurd andalan remaja tujuh belas tahun yang suka membaca novel dewasa itu. Dan, salahkan dirinya sendiri yang juga mau ditipu.

Jenny begitu malu dengan imajinasi gobloknya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tentu saja—bagaimana mungkin Jenny bisa melupakan hal yang terpenting dalam semalam?

Kang Min Kyung adalah yang pertama dan satu-satunya untuk Kyuhyun.

Gadis ramping itu adalah dunianya Kyuhyun. Binar matanya Kyuhyun. Hidupnya Kyuhyun. _Idiot_. Bagaimana mungkin Jenny bisa lupa? Hanya karena Kyuhyun menginginkan Jenny, menginginkan wanita itu dalam-dalam, bukan berarti ada kepemilikan dua pihak disini.

Kyuhyun hanya _ingin_ melepaskan dorongan lelakinya.

Karena Jenny lemah, begitu terbuka, dan penurut.

 _Itu_ benar-benar seperti sebuah cinta satu malam, dan berdoa saja Kyuhyun tidak lupa kalau dia sudah melucuti Jenny.

Jenny berbalik menjauh untuk beberapa langkah, lalu akhirnya menyerah dan terduduk di tengah-tengah ruang tengah apartemen, membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan dua tangan agar kehancurannya tidak lolos—Jenny sangat ingin tidak mengganggu waktu bermesraan Kyuhyun dan Min Kyung, sementara air matanya sudah mengalir deras tanpa ampun.

Lebih baik Kyuhyun mendorongnya masuk ke dalam jurang terdalam dan gelap sungguhan, dibandingkan menyilet-nyilet hatinya seperti ini.

.

.

.

Kang Min Kyung sudah berhenti menangis.

Akhirnya wanita itu mau Kyuhyun bujuk untuk tenang sebentar, dan mereka segera mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk bicara berdua—sebuah kafe terpisah dua blok dari kompleks apartemen super mahal Kyuhyun.

Min Kyung hanya menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan di atas meja, menatapi wajah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar sendiri.

Yang diperhatikan sedari tadi, hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum tipis lalu menyesap kopinya dengan enggan.

Pikirannya sama berkabutnya dengan pagi ini.

Cho Kyuhyun begitu terkejut, saat suara Min Kyung yang serak terdengar di interkom apartemennya pagi-pagi sekali tadi, dan wanita itu dengan berani segera menerobos masuk begitu Kyuhyun membuka pintu.

Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menarik Min Kyung keluar, wanita itu sudah menahannya dengan air mata dan racauan minta maaf karena sudah membuat hubungan mereka benar-benar berada pada titik terburuk, dan Min Kyung tidak akan membiarkan apapun memisahkan mereka lagi karena perasaannya benar-benar tersiksa tanpa Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan selalu baik-baik saja." Min Kyung meraih satu tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di atas meja, membuat pria itu terfokus padanya. "Tidak apa-apa, kalau tidak ada yang tahu. Tidak apa-apa, kalau tidak sampai menikah. Tidak apa-apa, kalau aku selalu nomor kesekian dalam daftar prioritasmu—aku tidak keberatan kalah dari Jenny. Beberapa minggu sudah lebih dari cukup, untuk membuatku tahu kalau tidak ada yang lebih penting selain kau."

"Aku mengerti."

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Aku tidak akan terlalu keras kepala padamu lagi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Aku senang kita, akhirnya, baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah. Ini membuatku sangat bahagia daripada apapun."

"Aku senang melihatmu kembali ceria begini." Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Min Kyung dengan lembut, mengecek jam pada ponselnya sebentar. "Aku harus segera kembali. Sudah hampir waktunya berangkat kerja."

Min Kyung ikut berdiri bersama Kyuhyun, dan menghampiri pria itu.

"Aku akan menunggu teleponmu." Ia kembali menyunggingkan senyum lebar, mengusap-usap lembut pipi Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak akan datang ke kantormu lagi dengan seenaknya. Aku akan datang saat kau yang memintaku."

Kyuhyun menatap ke dalam mata Min Kyung yang berbinar penuh pengertian itu, dan ia gelisah sendiri. _Ini rasanya tidak benar_.

"Terima kasih."

"Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun." Min Kyung berjinjit mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Kyuhyun, melewati bibir Min Kyung dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi wanita yang segera tertegun itu.

Saat punggung Kyuhyun menjauhinya, Min Kyung nyaris menangis lagi. Ia merasa seperti baru saja menghilangkan sesuatu miliknya yang berharga.

.

.

.

Jenny sudah menyeret kopernya hingga ke ruang tengah, saat ia mendengar suara pintu apartemen yang membuka lalu tertutup.

Tanpa perlu mendongak, ia tahu itu pasti Cho Kyuhyun.

Ah, Jenny harap dia bisa melewati pria itu—dengan entah kalimat sampah apa yang akan ia katakan—tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Atau perasaan mudah luluh, yang akan membuatnya menyesal dan kemudian selalu menoleh ke belakang—kembali menempatkan dirinya sebagai yang selalu salah.

Tidak.

Dia kuat.

Makanya, dia harus bisa.

"Kau mau kemana?" Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Jenny dengan perasaan bertanya-tanya.

Jenny membuang muka, tidak berniat menjawab. Ia segera menarik koper biru berukuran sedang miliknya itu melewati Kyuhyun, tapi dengan cekatan pria itu menahannya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Ulang Kyuhyun, setengah menggeram marah.

Jenny menghela napas kalah, memutuskan akan menggunakan sedikit waktunya untuk bicara pada _brengsek_ di belakangnya itu. Ia pun berbalik dengan enggan.

"Maaf, tapi aku akan berada di apartemen Hye Jeong untuk sementara."

"Kenapa? Ada apa? Apa Hye Jeong sakit? Biar kuantar—"

"T-Tidak." Sela Jenny, sedikit goyah. "Kumohon, jangan pedulikan aku. Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Hye Jeong baik-baik saja. Kau mengerti? Aku akan berada di apartemen Hye Jeong untuk sementara—aku akan tinggal disana."

"Tinggal? Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bicara denganku dulu? Mendadak sekali."

"Maaf." Jenny menghela napas sekali lagi. Entah benar-benar kepedulian atau hanya pura-pura, Jenny ingin Kyuhyun menghentikannya. "Kali ini aku bukan _gadis pintar_ -mu lagi, jadi tidak ada yang perlu aku beritahukan padamu."

Tajam sekali.

Persis seperti bagaimana Kyuhyun sering bicara pada Jenny selama ini.

Kyuhyun benar-benar yakin ada yang salah, dan ia segera menggeleng tidak terima.

Jenny yang ia tahu tidak akan bicara seperti itu.

"Jenny-ya…" Tegur Kyuhyun dengan nada lembut, maju merengkuh kedua bahu wanita itu agar menatap lurus kepadanya. "Kau kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Jenny tidak bisa tidak mengalihkan pandangan dalam tiga detik yang lama dan sangat menyiksanya itu. ia segera menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya—pernikahan ini. Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir." Ia melepaskan kedua tangan Kyuhyun dengan berat hati. "Pulanglah ke rumahmu, karena kau tidak bisa memasak sendiri—kau akan mengacaukan dapur."

"Tapi kenapa?" Raung Kyuhyun, marah dan panik. "Kau akan pergi begitu saja? Aku tidak boleh tahu apa masalahmu? Apa aku menyakitimu—semalam? Apa aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah? A-Aku—"

"Tidak ada." Sela Jenny lagi, dengan penuh kegigihan berhasil melawan kemarahan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya tercengang. "Kau juga harus memikirkan pernikahan ini. Ide hidup bersama untuk dua tahun yang kedua tidak terdengar cukup bagus."

"Jenny-ya…" Kyuhyun merendahkan suaranya lagi, memelas.

"Kita tidak saling mencintai, kan?"

Deg.

Kyuhyun mundur selangkah dalam keterkejutannya sendiri, sementara Jenny menggigit bibir menahan agar air matanya tidak ikut keluar bersama dengan perkataannya selanjutnya.

"Masalah kita hanya satu, terlalu banyak berpura-pura." Jenny segera membelakangi Kyuhyun, mencengkeram pegangan kopernya kuat-kuat sementara lelehan air matanya akhirnya lolos juga. "Seharusnya, akan mudah bagi kita untuk berhenti memaksakan diri."

"Kau…" Kyuhyun tidak bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri. " _Brengsek_. Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

Jenny tertawa sinis dalam hatinya.

Pedih sekali.

Siapa yang _melakukan ini_ pada siapa?

"Kita tidak saling mencintai." Ulang Jenny lagi, setengah berbisik.

"Jangan pergi."

"Diamlah disitu, dan jangan tahan aku."

Jenny segera menyeka lelehan air matanya, dan menarik kopernya keluar apartemen dengan langkah-langkah mantap dan hati yang hancur.

Begitu pintu tertutup kembali, Kyuhyun segera meraung marah, menghancurkan benda terdekat yang bisa ia raih—sebuah keramik bundar mahal, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk di sofa sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya frustasi.

 _Tidak benar_.

Kyuhyun membuang napas dengan kasar.

Kemarahan dan amukannya tidak bisa diterima tanpa alasan yang jelas.

 _Tapi, kepergian Jenny juga tidak benar_.

.

.

.

Untung Jenny datang sebelum Hye Jeong meninggalkan apartemennya—janji temu dengan calon pembeli salah satu kafe dalam area bangunan miliknya di Myeong-dong.

Hye Jeong sudah menjalani bisnis properti selama empat tahun ini, dan bisa dibilang cukup sukses mendulang segunung Won dan nama besar yang bisa dipercaya. Tapi, walaupun sudah jadi wanita karir yang diincar banyak lelaki, Hye Jeong tidak pernah merubah sifatnya yang terlalu blak-blakan dan emosian hanya untuk menjaga imej di depan orang-orang yang bertemu dengannya setiap hari.

Dia tetaplah Hye Jeong yang Jenny kenal sejak belasan tahun yang lalu, saat mereka masihlah remaja putri bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan selalu ingin mencoba semua hal tanpa berpikir dua kali—bolos, mencicipi Soju, mengintip ke ruang ganti anak laki-laki di sekolah, menaruh seember air di atas pintu ruang kelas, mengerjai adik kelas dan beberapa kenakalan lainnya yang _masih_ cukup wajar.

Seorang teman dengan lidah yang tajam, tapi penuh perhatian dan sangat loyal.

Hye Jeong juga adalah seseorang yang pemaaf, tidak peduli bagaimana seseorang menyakitinya, atau bagaimana Jenny yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri itu terus-terusan mengabaikan nasihat Hye Jeong dan akhirnya terluka karena kesalahannya sendiri.

Seperti saat ini.

Ketika Hye Jeong bergegas membuka pintu apartemen, dan Jenny segera menerobos masuk dengan koper dan mata sembabnya yang masih basah oleh genangan air mata.

Dia sudah menduganya, bahwa Jenny pasti akan jatuh terperangkap dalam jebakan Kyuhyun juga pada akhirnya. Jenny yang tidak pernah punya pengalaman apa-apa dengan laki-laki, mengabaikan peringatannya tempo hari dan disinilah wanita bermata sipit itu sekarang berakhir. Tapi, Hye Jeong hanya menghela napas panjang. Tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

Jenny yang meneteskan air mata lagi karena melihat respon sahabatnya itu, segera saja maju menyambut tawaran sebuah pelukan hangat tersebut tanpa berpikir dua kali. Dan, isakannya keluar lagi membasahi kain bahu kemeja merah muda yang Hye Jeong kenakan.

"Sssstt…" Hye Jeong menepuk-nepuk punggung Jenny sayang. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku mencintainya…"

"Aku tahu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Jenny-ya…"

"Aku sangat menyukainya…"

"Iya… Aku bilang aku tahu."

"Aku sangat sangat sangat menyukainya…"

"Ssssstt… Tidak apa-apa. Aku bilang apa tadi? Semuanya akan baik-baik saja…"

"Hiks… Aku sangat sangat sangat sangat menyukainya… Dia pria pertama yang aku cintai seperti ini…"

"Ssssssstttt…" Hye Jeong segera gantian mengusap-usap punggung Jenny. "Aku tahu. Walaupun kau tidak bilang, aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya."

Isakan Jenny perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah tangisan, dan Hye Jeong tidak bisa tidak ikut menitikkan air mata karena ini.

Untuk saat ini, harus dia apakan gadis _kecil_ yang malang ini?

Jenny benar-benar terluka, dan Kyuhyun sudah berurusan dengan orang yang salah. Sudah pasti, Hye Jeong tidak akan melepaskan Kyuhyun kali ini.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak jadi berangkat?"

Jenny mencampakkan helaian tisunya yang kesekian ke atas karpet sekenannya saja, menoleh pada Hye Jeong yang masih saja menatapnya sedih—gadis itu juga mulai kelihatan sedikit marah.

Apa boleh buat kalau Jenny membiarkan dirinya sendiri kelihatan begitu terpuruk, gara-gara seorang pria yang tidak pantas mendapatkan hatinya itu. Ini adalah pengalaman patah hati Jenny yang pertama, dan matanya benar-benar sembab.

Jenny harus punya teman bicara untuk membagi beban yang ada di dalam dadanya itu, dan Hye Jeong akan memaksa wanita itu menceritakan semuanya—karena Jenny tampak tidak berniat mengatakan apa-apa.

Hye Jeong menghela napas panjang, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pergi dan meninggalkanmu sendirian begini? Tidak akan."

Jenny balas menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Pergilah. Aku tidak mau kau kehilangan beberapa juta Won karena menemaniku."

Hye Jeong ingin sekali menjitak kepala Jenny. "Apa itu yang ada dalam kepalamu sekarang? Kenapa jadi kau yang memusingkan uangku? Tidak. Uang bisa menunggu besok. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Hye Jeong-ah…" Jenny menatap wanita di sampingnya itu dengan perasaan bersalah, tapi Hye Jeong balas menatapnya tidak mau kalah. Jenny menghela napas pasrah. "Lalu bagaimana dengan calon pembelimu?"

"Jangan khawatir! Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan pada asistenku. Mereka akan mengatur ulang pertemuannya untuk besok malam. Kau pikir aku bodoh mau menyia-nyiakan uangku hanya untuk menemanimu?"

Nada bicara Hye Jeong terdengar cukup sarkastis, tapi Jenny terkekeh karena tahu Hye Jeong sedang bercanda. Ia bersyukur, Hye Jeong ada disisinya saat ia membutuhkannya seperti ini, dan merasa sangat berterimakasih karena Hye Jeong akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal.

Lalu, Jenny terkekeh lagi, ada sedikit kepahitan yang terdengar disana.

"Kau tahu, kan? Kyuhyun melarangku untuk jatuh cinta padanya."

Hye Jeong mengangguk pelan, tidak menduga Jenny akan membicarakan masalahnya secepat ini.

"Tebak hal lebih buruk apa yang sudah aku lakukan?"

Jenny bisa merasakan tatapan menyelidik Hye Jeong, tapi kemudian wanita itu di sampingnya itu menggeleng.

"Aku menyerah."

Jenny bicara lamat-lamat, memastikan Hye Jeong tidak melewatkan satupun perkataannya. "Aku- _tidur_ -dengannya."

Dan, mata Hye Jeong membulat seketika—ia segera duduk tegak dan menatap Jenny butuh konfirmasi lebih. Reaksi yang sudah bisa Jenny tebak. Jika mereka berada dalam situasi yang sedikit lebih baik, Hye Jeong pasti akan segera menjambak rambut Jenny tanpa ragu.

Kebodohan yang tidak bisa ditolerir.

Jenny menunduk, sementara air matanya mulai menggenang kembali.

Hatinya terasa sakit lagi, mengingat bagaimana lembutnya sentuhan-sentuhan Kyuhyun, tapi ternyata itu semua tidak lebih dari sekedar seks.

Bagaimana kalau malam itu Kyuhyun melihat Jenny sebagai Kang Min Kyung?

Kemungkinan itu jauh lebih menyakitkan Jenny lagi, dan ia segera menggeleng untuk mengembalikan sisa-sisa prasangka positifnya.

"Ya." Jenny lekas-lekas menyeka matanya dengan tisu lagi. "Dari sekian banyak hal bodoh lain yang lebih masuk akal, aku malah membiarkan dia menyentuhku dengan mudah." Jenny kembali menoleh ke arah Hye Jeong. "Kau boleh memukul kepalaku sampai aku waras kembali, aku akan menerimanya."

Hye Jeong menghela napas panjang, menekan keningnya yang berdenyut-denyut. Inilah yang benar-benar dinamakan nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dan siapa yang akan menyukai bubur yang dihasilkan dari sebuah kecelakaan?

Hye Jeong kembali menghela napas panjang, mendekati Jenny dan meremas bahu wanita itu dengan lembut.

"Berapa batas toleransimu terhadap Soju?"

Jenny berusaha mengingat sebentar. "Terakhir yang aku tahu, satu botol."

"Kau mau ayam goreng?"

Jenny mengangguk. "Aku mau Jjangmyeon juga."

Hye Jeong berdiri. "Aku akan menelepon jasa pesan antar. Kita akan melewati malam ini dengan baik, oke?"

Jenny baru akan mengangguk, saat ponselnya di atas meja berdering.

Dan, _Caller_ _ID_ penelepon tersebut bisa terlihat jelas di layar.

Hye Jeong segera menatap Jenny tajam, mencegah wanita itu membuat pergerakan apapun.

"Dan, kalau si monyet itu meneleponmu, jangan diangkat."

Jenny memperhatikan ponselnya.

"Demi Tuhan, jangan coba-coba menjawab panggilannya—ataupun pesannya. Dia sudah menyakitimu, dan tidak pantas dapat satu kesempatanpun untuk bicara. Kau mengerti?"

Jenny kembali menatap Hye Jeong.

Dering ponselnya sudah berhenti.

"Matikan ponselmu."

Dan, Jenny segera melakukan apa yang Hye Jeong perintahkan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tetap berangkat ke kantor seperti biasa—berpura-pura tidak melihat pecahan keramik yang masih berserakan di lantainya saat berjalan keluar apartemen.

Dia bekerja, dan makan siang seperti biasa.

Rapat dengan kepala perwakilan tiap departemen seperti biasa.

Dia menjalani sebagian besar hari ini seperti biasa.

Emosinya begitu teratur.

Karena, dia _tahu_ Jenny hanya sedang mengerjainya.

Saat dia pulang nanti, Jenny akan melompat keluar dari balik pintu dan berteriak 'Kejutan! Selamat ulang tahun, sayang!'.

Kecuali, hari ini bukanlah hari ulang tahunnya.

Tapi, entah untuk apapun itu, Jenny pasti _mengerjainya_.

Wanita itu tidak berani meninggalkan Kyuhyun, kan?

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan sebelah kakinya tidak sabar, saat lift bergerak naik ke atas.

Untuk sedetik, dia memarahi dirinya sendiri yang sudah bertingkah bodoh begini.

Tapi, dia akan melihat wajah Jenny, kan?

Kyuhyun keluar dari lift, dan membuka pintu apartemennya dengan perut yang seperti diaduk-aduk. Ketegangan ini bisa membunuhnya, dan apa yang kemudian menyambutnya.

Ruangan apartemen yang masih gelap gulita, dengan seberkas cahaya menimpa ruang tengah dari kamar Jenny yang masih terbuka, membuat Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas serpihan-serpihan besar keramik di atas lantai.

 _Jenny benar-benar pergi, ya?_

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tas kerjanya begitu saja, dan bergegas memeriksa setiap ruangan tapi ia akhirnya tersadar kalau sebuah delusi sudah memakan otaknya seharian ini.

Menahan marah, Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungi Jenny.

Suara sambungan membuat kesabarannya semakin habis—hingga akhirnya tidak ada jawaban dari seberang dan Kyuhyun segera menghantam tembok kuat-kuat dengan jemarinya yang mengepal keras.

Kali kedua, Kyuhyun dialihkan ke kotak pesan suara.

Kali ketiga juga masih sama.

Kali kesekian, Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Tadinya dia marah karena Jenny membuatnya menjadi orang bodoh begini, lalu sekarang dia panik dan begitu bingung. Bagaimana caranya membawa wanita itu kembali ke sisinya?

.

.

.


	6. 6 : Realization

.

.

.

 _ **Lifting his eye to its battlements, he cast over them a glare such as I never saw before or since. Pain, shame, ire, impatience, disgust, detestation, seemed momentarily to hold a quivering conflict in the large pupil dilating under his ebon eyebrow.**_

 _ **(Mengangkat pandangannya pada peperangan itu, dia melemparkan mereka sebuah sorotan yang tidak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Rasa sakit, malu, kemarahan, ketidaksabaran, rasa jijik, kebencian, untuk sesaat terlihat berkutat pada konflik menggetarkan dalam pupil yang membesar di bawah alis mata hitam itu.)**_

 _ **Charlotte Brontë – Jane Eyre**_

.

.

.

"Tapi…" Hye Jeong mendongak dari lembaran proposal penawaran untuk membeli dua bangunan bertetangga enam tingkat dengan harga yang cukup mahal di tangannya. "Apa menurutmu aku harus mengeluarkan _budget_ untuk ini?"

Jenny ikut mendongak dari lembaran foto bangunan di tangannya. "Kau ingin membelinya?"

Hye Jeong menimbang-nimbang sebentar. "Entahlah. Model bangunannya sih cukup bagus."

"Kalau begitu jangan beli." Jenny meletakkan lembaran foto itu di atas meja.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau pasti akan mengalami kerugian lagi kalau membeli properti dengan perasaan ragu begitu. Kau tidak ingat pengalamanmu akhir tahun lalu? Beritahu aku lagi kau rugi berapa ratus juta?"

"Nyaris lima ratus." Hye Jeong menggembungkan pipinya dongkol. "Baiklah! Baiklah! Sampai matipun tidak akan kubeli! Kau puas?"

Jenny terkekeh, merapikan piring-piring kecil bekas pakai mereka untuk makan pudding beberapa saat lalu yang masih berada di atas meja, dan membawanya ke bak cuci piring.

"Malam ini jadwal cuci piringku." Sahut Hye Jeong, merapikan berkas proposal tersebut ke dalam amplopnya kembali dan beranjak ke ruang tengah. "Sudah ada panggilan wawancara kerja?"

"Belum." Jenny menyusul Hye Jeong yang sudah duduk di sofa dan menonton televisi lebih dulu.

TIIIT… TIIIIIIIIT…

"AISH… TSK! Monyet itu masih belum menyerah juga, ya?" Umpat Hye Jeong begitu mendengar telepon rumahnya berbunyi.

TIIIIIIIIT…

" _Hye-Jeongie sedang menikmati hidupnya sekarang, jadi dia tidak bisa menjawab telepon. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan pada Nona cantik di kotak pesan."_ PIP.

"Apa maunya?" Hye Jeong belum berhenti. "Dia mau bicara apa lagi padamu?"

" _Jenny-ya. Aku lagi."_ Suara berat Kyuhyun membuat Jenny meremas ujung roknya sendiri—dia sangat merindukan monyet yang Hye Jeong benci itu. _"Sampai kapan kau mau mematikan ponselmu? Eomma—dan aku—sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Tolong, nyalakan ponselmu demi Eomma. Balas pesanku agar aku bisa tenang sedikit. Atau, jawab teleponku sekarang, atau, kau bisa balas meneleponku nanti."_

Hye Jeong mendesis sinis. "Telepon bokongmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadikan Jenny badutmu lagi. Sudah syukur aku tidak memberimu pelajaran secara langsung."

" _Sialan."_ Pesan Kyuhyun belum selesai. _"Aku jadi meracau begini. Kalau aku memintamu pulang hari ini, kau mau melakukannya? Aku, serius Jenny, aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Pulanglah, oke? Dan kita bicara. Atau, setidaknya biarkan aku tahu bagaimana kabarmu. Dah."_

KLIK.

Sambungan telepon selesai.

 _Tidak! Jangan dulu…_

Cengkeraman Jenny pada roknya makin menguat. Dia kalut. Dia butuh Kyuhyun. Dia harus mendengar suara pria itu.

Hye Jeong lekas berdiri dengan cepat, menghampiri pesawat telepon rumah tersebut dan menghapus pesan Kyuhyun. Lagi.

Sebelum Hye Jeong kembali membuka mulut, Jenny sudah lebih dulu beranjak meninggalkan ruang tengah dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Segera jatuh terduduk di lantai yang dingin sambil menekan dadanya begitu pintu tertutup.

Menangis tanpa suara.

Sakit sekali.

Menginginkan sesuatu yang bukan miliknya dan tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan, Jenny hanya butuh melalui dua hari yang berat—dengan godaan suara semanis madu Kyuhyun setiap dua jam di mesin penjawab telepon Hye Jeong—untuk tahu itu dengan baik.

Apa dia masih bisa bertahan melewati malam ini?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bangun saat wekernya berbunyi pukul 06.15.

Kyuhyun berlari mengitari area taman dekat apartemen selama setengah jam.

Kyuhyun mengolesi rotinya dengan selai Kacang dan Jelly, sarapan dengan segelas teh madu yang lagi-lagi kelebihan takaran madu.

Kyuhyun tiba di kantornya pukul 08.05.

Kyuhyun mempresentasikan program kerja tiga bulan yang sudah dan akan segera tercapai di depan para anggota dewan perusahaan yang terkagum-kagum.

Kyuhyun makan siang dengan tenang, lalu melanjutkan bekerja sampai pukul lima sore.

Ponselnya berdering—Kyuhyun _sayangnya_ kecewa karena itu adalah telepon dari ibunya, sengaja membiarkan deringnya berhenti sendiri. Kyuhyun tahu dia akan ditanyai macam-macam tentang Jenny, karena ibunya juga ikut-ikutan hilang kontak dengan menantu kesayangannya itu selama nyaris seminggu ini.

Kyuhyun sudah melalui dua blok dalam perjalanan pulang, saat mendadak memutar gas dengan penuh sambil mengumpat untuk menuju ke binatu yang sudah ia lewati.

Kyuhyun paling benci perubahan kebiasaan, seperti harus membiarkan orang asing mencuci pakaian dalamnya sementara Jenny sudah mencucikannya untuk Kyuhyun selama dua tahun ini.

Setelah mengambil sekantong besar pakaiannya yang sudah bersih dan harum, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil dan kembali menghubungi nomor telepon rumah Hye Jeong—kotak pesan suaranya.

Dia tidak akan menyerah.

"Kim Jenny! Kau serius tidak akan pulang sekarang? Aku sudah menghabiskan banyak uang untuk melakukan banyak hal bodoh yang merugikan! Apa kau masih tidak mau peduli? Baiklah! Jangan bicara padaku seterusnya! Kau ingat _Blender_ kesayanganmu itu? Ya. Aku akan meledakkannya saat tiba di rumah nanti!"

Pip.

Dan, Kyuhyun segera menghempaskan ponselnya ke jok sebelah, menghela napas panjang sambil mengusap mukanya yang merah padam karena kemarahan sekilasnya itu.

Dia kelelahan, dengan semua beban kerja dan perasaan yang menindihnya.

Sungguh, Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi hidup seperti robot dengan banyak rutinitas yang dipaksakan. Dia ingin Jenny berada di sisinya, karena Kyuhyun ingin bersandar pada wanita itu.

Cho Kyuhyun, dengan begitu putus asanya, butuh Kim Jenny.

.

.

.

"Nenek sudah tidur?"

Jenny sedikit tergagap saat menutup pintu kamar nenek Kyuhyun di belakangnya, dan disambut dengan ibu Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di dekat lemari perabotan tidak jauh dari arah kamar itu.

Hari ini dia sengaja datang untuk mengunjungi rumah keluarga Kyuhyun, karena dia sudah seminggu lebih ini putus kontak karena ponselnya yang masih dimatikan, tentu saja, dan Jenny tetap harus menjaga kesopanan tingkah lakunya sebagai seorang menantu, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi antara dia dengan Kyuhyun.

Selain itu, Jenny juga sangat merindukan nenek yang selalu memanjakannya dengan kasih sayang itu.

Tapi, Jenny sudah menduga, kalau keluarga Kyuhyun pasti sudah lama tahu kalau dia tidak lagi tinggal di apartemen suaminya dan sudah menyiapkan mental untuk menjawab berbagai macam pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan.

Hanya saja, sejak ia datang semua orang bersikap biasa saja—Jenny sempat menyimpulkan kalau dia akan bisa melewati kunjungan ini dengan aman, dan mungkin mereka sengaja menahan diri untuk membiarkan ibu Kyuhyun yang akhirnya menginterogasinya—sekarang.

Jenny mengangguk pelan.

"Makanlah dulu baru pergi."

Jenny menggigit bibir, menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus menolak atau menerima ajakan ibu mertuanya tersebut.

Seharusnya, dia sudah pergi sejak sejam yang lalu sebelum waktu makan malam.

"Tenang saja." Ibu Kyuhyun—yang baru Jenny sadari tampak muram itu—seperti bisa membaca pemikiran Jenny. "Kyuhyun tidak tahu kau kemari."

"Ibu…" Jenny benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Dia tidak pernah datang. Makanlah dulu. Oke?"

Jenny akhirnya mengangguk lagi, dan mengikuti ibu Kyuhyun menuju ke dapur luas yang tidak pernah bisa Jenny berhenti kagumi kemegahannya tersebut. Porselennya selalu mengkilap, dengan peralatan masak super mahal yang merupakan produk-produk rumah tangga keluaran terbatas. Semua itu hanya bisa didapatkan dengan mudah, karena koneksi ayah Kyuhyun dengan beberapa rekanan pemilik perusahaan dalam bidang terkait.

Ibu Kyuhyun segera menata meja dengan aneka macam makanan yang masih hangat.

"Kau pasti belum makan malam, kan?" Wanita paruh baya itu menyendokkan nasi ke mangkuk Jenny.

Jenny lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengangguk dalam diam.

"Kalian masih bertengkar?"

Jenny menggigit bibir lagi.

Dugaannya benar, soal ibu Kyuhyun yang akan menanyainya tentang pertengkarannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Melihat sikap tenang dan menahan diri yang ditunjukkan ibu Kyuhyun pada Jenny, apa wanita paruh baya itu marah padanya? Tersinggung?

"Iya." Jenny menjawab dengan hati-hati.

"Apa masalah kalian sebenarnya?" Ibu Kyuhyun menyodorkan mangkuk nasi dan sumpit, memberi kode agar Jenny segera makan.

"Uh…" Jenny tidak bisa menikmati potongan telur dadar gulung di lidahnya, tapi tetap berusaha ia kunyah dan telan karena dia harus bicara untuk menjawab ibu mertuanya. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahu ibu. Maaf."

Ibu Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. "Aku mau bicara apa lagi, kalau sudah begini. Kalian berdua tidak ada yang mau bicara padaku. Lalu, sampai kapan kau mau tinggal di tempat temanmu itu?"

"Sampai aku dapat pekerjaan, bu."

"Apa?" Kedua mata ibu Kyuhyun membulat, dan Jenny yakin kalau wanita itu benar-benar marah padanya sekarang. "Kau tidak berniat menyelesaikan masalahmu dan kembali ke apartemen anakku?"

Jenny menggigit bibir.

Dia begitu takut sekarang.

Dan, bingung.

Bagaimana dia bisa menyelesaikan hal yang berkaitan dengan Kang Min Kyung ini?

"Benar-benar tidak ada yang bisa aku katakan lagi." Gumam ibu Kyuhyun muram, beranjak dari kursi meja makan yang ia duduki sedari tadi. "Aku hanya bisa melihat saja. Entah kalian memperbaikinya, atau menghancurkannya."

"Ibu…" Jenny ikut berdiri. Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis karena perasaan bersalah yang makin menggunung. "Aku minta maaf sudah membuat ibu kecewa."

"Jenny-ya…" Panggil ibu Kyuhyun pelan. "Aku kenal anakku. Aku sudah membesarkan Cho Kyuhyun selama dua puluh sembilan tahun ini, jadi aku tahu betul kalau putra kesayanganku itu tidak akan mau begitu saja kehilangan miliknya yang berharga."

Tapi, Jenny bukan milik Kyuhyun.

"Dia…" Sambung wanita paruh baya itu lagi. "Merasakan kesedihannya bahkan hanya lewat telepon saja, aku tahu dia akan menyelamatkan pernikahan ini. Dia tidak akan menyerah, sayang."

"Ibu…" Air mata Jenny sudah menetes pelan.

"Cepat habiskan makanmu, baru kau boleh pergi. Ahra akan meneleponkan taksi untukmu."

Dan, kemudian tinggalah Jenny sendirian di dapur yang megah dan luas itu.

Duduk terisak, menyesali bagaimana keegoisannya sudah mengecewakan wanita yang paling mempercayainya di dunia ini.

Mungkin dia sendiri tidak mau menemukan jalan keluar untuk situasinya saat ini, karena ketika masalah mereka selesai Jenny pasti sudah benar-benar tidak akan kembali ke sisi Kyuhyun lagi. Dan, Jenny terlalu sakit dan takut untuk mengalami sebuah perpisahan.

Jenny bahkan tidak pernah berani memikirkannya, hingga malam ini.

.

.

.

PRANG.

"Brengsek."

Cho kyuhyun yang masih terkejut karena bel mendadak pintu apartemen itu—hingga menjatuhkan mangkuk yang baru saja ia cuci, segera melompat melewati pecahan yang berserakan, tidak peduli ketika ada satu serpihan yang menggores kulit telapak kakinya hingga berdarah, dan bergegas ke pintu depan untuk membukanya tanpa melirik layar intercom lebih dulu.

Dan, ketergesaannya itulah yang membuat dia berakhir dengan kekecewaan yang menggunung sebab Hye Jeonglah yang berdiri menatapnya sinis sekarang.

"Oh…" Kyuhyun meringis merasakan denyut perih di bagian telapak kakinya yang luka. "Kau. Hai."

"Jangan pikir aku senang datang kemari dan melihatmu, ya."

"Kalau kau hanya mau datang cari masalah, pergi saja."

Kyuhyun segera menutup pintu apartemen.

"Jenny menyuruhku datang."

Kyuhyun kembali membuka pintu apartemen dengan cepat, tapi wajahnya tampak ditekuk kesal.

Dengan enggan, Hye Jeong melenggang masuk dan…entah kenapa wanita itu merasa perasaan marah yang memenuhi dadanya sekarang dirasa sangat kurang pantas.

Apartemen Kyuhyun nyaris gelap gulita, kecuali lampu dari dapurnya saja yang menyala dan mengirimkan berkas berpendar ke ruang tengah ini. Ditambah, layar biru pada televisi.

Dengan bantuan cahaya itu semua, Hye Jeong bisa melihat ada pecahan besar-besar di atas karpet dekat sofa nonton, dan tumpukan sampah yang tersuruk di bawah meja dan di belakang sofa itu sendiri—kaleng-kaleng minuman, botol Brandy yang terpecah dua, beberapa tumpuk kotak pizza, kotak-kotak kemasan ayam goreng, mangkuk kotor, botol air mineral yang sudah kosong, dan potongan kain berwarna biru yang Hye Jeong yakini sebagai kaus milik pria bertubuh besar yang masih mematung di belakangnya ini.

Hye Jeong melirik ke dapur, dan dia tidak perlu menyebutkan apa saja yang ia lihat, untuk menjelaskan betapa jauh lebih kacaunya tempat memasak itu.

Ia berbalik ke belakang, memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari atas ke bawah dengan mendetail. Selain rambut kusut dan wajah yang masih ditekuk itu, penampilan Kyuhyun tetap baik-baik saja, syukurnya. Ah, kecuali satu. Ada warna gelap kecil—darah—yang merembes keluar dari telapak kaki pria itu dan sekarang sudah mengotori lantai yang ia pijak.

Dan, Hye Jeong baru sadar ada beberapa berkas warna gelap serupa yang tampaknya sudah mengering pada lantai tidak jauh dari pecahan dekat sofa.

Sorot mata Hye Jeong segera melunak saat ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun lagi.

Bagaimana monyet brengsek yang kejam tidak berperasaan seperti Kyuhyun, hidup menyedihkan begini?

"Ya… Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun berdesis masam. "Kenapa Jenny menyuruhmu kemari?"

"Dia memintaku untuk mengambilkan beberapa pakaiannya yang masih tertinggal."

"Tsk. Dia masih terlalu marah untuk datang sendiri, ya?"

"Itu, obati dulu lukamu."

Kyuhyun melirik ke bawah dengan enggan, lalu berjalan melewati Hye Jeong menuju ke kamarnya. "Aku akan mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Jenny…" Hye Jeong menahan Kyuhyun. "Dia juga sangat merindukanmu."

Tidak ada respon apapun dari Kyuhyun yang mematung itu, atau dia sengaja tidak mau menunjukkannya.

"Dia sangat merindukanmu. Setiap mendengar suaramu di mesin penjawab, dia akan bergegas mengurung dirinya di kamar dan menangis. Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya, tapi aku tahu kalau dia melakukan itu." Hye Jeong menggigit bibir, bingung karena dia sudah menjadi simpatik begini. "Setiap malam dia pasti akan menangis dulu, sebelum akhirnya tidur karena kelelahan. Matanya masih sembab sampai hari ini."

"Itu kamarnya." Kyuhyun berbalik sebentar untuk menunjuk ke arah pintu yang setengah terbuka semeter di samping Hye Jeong. "Ambil pakaiannya dan cepatlah pergi."

Hye Jeong menelan ludah. "Cho Kyuhyun…" Tahannya lagi, sebelum pria itu menutup pintu kamarnya sendiri. "Boleh aku…membersihkan apartemen ini?"

Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar ke arah Hye Jeong. "Lakukan saja sesukamu, dan cepatlah pergi."

Dan, saat Kyuhyun kembali membelakanginya dan akhirnya menutup pintu, Hye Jeong bersumpah dia melihat ada sorot kedukaan besar yang begitu gelap, yang dia yakin sama persis dengan yang sering ia lihat dalam mata Jenny dua minggu belakangan ini.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah kembali?" Jenny segera menyambut Hye Jeong, begitu wanita berambut panjang tersebut masuk—dengan langkah gontai. Keningnya mengernyit. "Kau tidak membawa pakaianku?"

Hye Jeong hanya melewati Jenny duduk di meja makan, dan wanita itu mengikutinya sambil bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Jenny-ya…" Hye Jeong tampak serius dan itu membuat Jenny merasa was-was. "Kau… Sebaiknya kau kembali ke tempat Kyuhyun."

Ketegangan Jenny buyar, dan wanita itu mundur sedikit untuk mengamati apakah Hye Jeong benar-benar sedang berbicara serius padanya atau apa. Jenny pikir Hye Jeong yang paling tahu, Jenny tidak bisa kembali lagi kesana.

"Entah omong kosong apa yang Kyuhyun katakan padamu, tidak—terima kasih. Aku tidak tertarik."

Hye Jeong segera menahan Jenny yang akan beranjak pergi. "Dia bahkan tidak menyinggung apa-apa. Aku bersumpah…"

Jenny duduk kembali, dan menunggu Hye Jeong melanjutkan.

"Kau tidak akan percaya kalau aku mengatakan ini, tapi dia begitu merindukanmu. Kalian sudah merasakan siksaan yang sama selama berhari-hari, tapi kalian tidak mau menghentikan kekacauan ini."

"Oh? Kau sudah berpindah ke sisi Kyuhyun sekarang?"

"Jenny-ya… Aku memang banyak mengatakan hal yang buruk tentang Kyuhyun, aku yang bahkan melarangmu memberi Kyuhyun kesempatan bicara. Tapi, kau harus kembali. Dia membutuhkanmu."

"Dia punya Min Kyung." Jenny menunduk. Suaranya bergetar.

"Dia lebih kelihatan tidak punya siapa-siapa. Sungguh…" Hye Jeong merogoh ke dalam tasnya, dan menyodorkan potongan kain yang masih beraroma baru dari toko kepada Jenny. "Dia menitipkan ini."

Mata Jenny membulat sempurna, terkejut melihat bagaimana salah satu _Cardigan_ pasangan yang ia beli tempo hari itu bisa berakhir di depan matanya sekarang.

Jenny kembali menatap Hye Jeong, dan temannya itu menyunggingkan senyum manis yang secara tidak langsung menjelaskan kepada Jenny kalau Kyuhyun sudah memakai yang satunya.

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik." Ujar Hye Jeong. "Kalau ada dua orang yang saling menyakiti, salah satunya harus bahagia. Tapi, jika dua-duanya malah berakhir menguburkan diri sendiri, berarti mereka saling mencintai, hanya saja terlalu egois untuk mengatakannya."

.

.

.

Pintu hotel itu terbuka dengan kasar.

Kyuhyun dan Min Kyung segera menerobos ke dalam—Kyuhyun mendorong pintu menutup dengan kakinya—tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka yang begitu liar tapi nyaris tanpa suara.

Min Kyung membiarkan dirinya dibawa dengan cepat oleh Kyuhyun ke atas ranjang. Tidak masalah, karena dia juga menyukai seks yang cepat dan dingin, walaupun biasanya mereka akan melakukan sedikit pemanasan di atas sofa atau meja lampu sampai Min Kyung memohon-mohon pada Kyuhyun agar tidak menyiksanya.

Kyuhyun menggigit leher Min Kyung saat melepas gaun mini merah sepaha wanita itu, dan menggeram saat mendengar suara erangan khas Kang Min Kyung.

 _Tidak._

Bukan suara itu yang ingin ia dengar.

Min Kyung mendorong Kyuhyun balik, dan melucuti atasan yang dikenakan pria di bawahnya itu lalu maju menciumnya satu kali.

 _Bukan._

Kyuhyun merasa sangat terganggu sekarang.

Rasanya tidak seperti ini.

Dia mau bibir yang _lain_.

Min Kyung sedang bergegas melepas ikat pinggang Kyuhyun, saat pria itu segera menahan tangannya.

"Kenapa, sayang? Kau mau membukanya sendiri?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Raut wajah frustasinya membuat Min Kyung turun dari atasnya sambil berdecak kesal, duduk di ujung terjauh ranjang membelakangi Kyuhyun yang sekarang bangkit untuk duduk juga.

Harga diri Min Kyung terluka, karena ia baru saja ditolak.

Seumur-umur, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mempermalukannya begini.

"Maaf."

"Ya, katakan itu lagi." Balas Min Kyung sinis. "Apa masalahmu sebenarnya? Kau menjadi begitu diam, dingin, penurut… Kau sangat jinak, dan aku tidak mau mempermasalahkannya tapi aku sangat membencinya! Itu bukan Cho Kyuhyunku!"

"Aku tidak bisa menikmatinya, Min Kyung-ah…"

Min Kyung berbalik menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata terkhianati. "Kenapa?"

"Apa…" Kyuhyun menatap Min Kyung lamat-lamat, mempelajari ekspresi wajah wanita itu. "Kau menginginkan ini?"

"Kau tidak?" Min Kyung jauh lebih terluka lagi sekarang, karena sudah tahu sendiri jawabannya.

Dan Kyuhyun memang tahu betul dia tidak menginginkannya.

Dia menjamahi Min Kyung, tapi dengan menyedihkannya malah terus mencari sosok _lain_ yang sudah pasti tidak akan dia temukan disana. Di setiap celah tubuh wanita ramping yang dia sentuh itu.

"Aku… Aku sudah berubah, Kang Min Kyung. Disini…" Kyuhyun menunjuk ke dadanya. "Rasanya sudah berubah."

"Kau…" Min Kyung tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya, brengsek!?"

"Kita hentikan saja. Hubungan kita tidak sehat. Aku sudah menikah, dan terus-terusan menemuimu membuatku tampak seperti seorang pria yang sedang berselingkuh. Ayahku tidak pernah membesarkan putranya untuk jadi pecundang."

Dan, Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh merasa bersalah saat melihat Min Kyung kembali mengenakan gaun mininya sambil bersimbah air mata. Ah, dia harap seandainya saja dia tidak harus melukai wanita itu lagi.

"Aku sudah benar-benar tidak ada artinya lagi, kan?" Min Kyung mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menuju ke ambang pintu kamar hotel. "Aku dan semua yang sudah aku korbankan. Tidak peduli berapa kalipun aku menjerit, kau tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi."

"Kang Min Kyung…" Kyuhyun berdiri perlahan.

Air mata Min Kyung menetes lagi, sakit karena Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan begitu formal. "Aku rasa, semua janji-janjimu, harapan yang kau minta agar aku tunggu, itu hanya omong kosong sampah, kan?"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf…"

"Dan, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

Min Kyung keluar sambil membanting pintu di belakangnya, terisak-isak di sepanjang lorong menuju lift karena dunianya terasa runtuh lagi. Dan, kali ini benar-benar musnah.

Bagaimana dia akan bertahan sekarang?

Siapa yang harus dia salahkan saat keadaannya berubah? Saat perasaan Kyuhyun berubah?

Kenapa cinta yang dia agung-agungkan itu harus berubah?

Sepeninggal Min Kyung, Kyuhyun terhenyak lagi di tepi ranjang besar dan luas itu sambil mengusap-usap mukanya.

Walaupun masih marah pada dirinya sendiri karena harus menyakiti Min Kyung lagi, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyangkal ada sedikit kelegaan yang terasa mulai melapangkan helaan napas di dadanya.

 _Sudah berakhir_.

Dia sudah melepaskan Min Kyung selamanya.

Gadis manis yang pernah begitu ia harapkan untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Gadis manis itu tidak akan pernah menjadi wanita di latar belakangnya lagi.

Gadis manis itu tidak harus mengalah lagi.

Kyuhyun sudah melakukan hal yang benar, kan?

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, _ugh_ , Hye Jeong-Ssi."

Hye Jeong terdengar tertawa di ujung telepon karena kecanggungan Kyuhyun tersebut, dan segera memutuskan sambungan mereka.

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum, merasa sangat berterima kasih karena Hye Jeong akhirnya membolehkan Kyuhyun datang ke apartemennya malam ini—tanpa sepengetahuan Jenny, tentu saja.

Heran juga, macan itu bisa berubah jadi kucing Angora untuk hari ini.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyuhyun segera meraih kunci mobilnya dan dalam beberapa menit mobilnya sudah melaju menembus kepadatan menuju ke alamat yang Hye Jeong berikan.

Hye Jeong memberikan Kyuhyun sandi pintu masuk apartemennya, jadi pria itu tidak perlu repot-repot mengetuk untuk jaga-jaga siapa tahu Jenny tidak mau membuka pintu karena melihat wajahnya di layar intercom.

Kyuhyun sudah melalui banyak hal untuk mau kembali berharap lagi, jadi misi malam ini harus berhasil.

Kim Jenny harus ikut pulang bersamanya.

"Hye Jeong-ah! Kau sudah…" Kalimat Jenny menggantung di ujung bibirnya, saat wanita itu bergegas keluar dari kamar untuk menyambut orang yang dikiranya Hye Jeong dan malah mendapati sosok sahabatnya itu sudah berubah menjadi laki-laki.

Atau, yang berdiri di hadapannya itu memang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Akhirnya kau bisa melihatku." Tukas Kyuhyun penuh percaya diri, diselipi kekesalan dan kelegaan.

"K-Kenapa kau ke-mari? Tidak! Hye Jeong bisa marah—"

"Aku sudah menyekap temanmu itu." Sela Kyuhyun ketus lagi, melontarkan candaan sarkastiknya yang tidak disadari Jenny itu. "Kita harus bicara tanpa gangguan siapapun."

Jenny menggeleng kuat-kuat. Panik karena pertahanannya menjadi sangat lemah begini—hanya aroma parfum Kyuhyun saja sudah membuat lututnya melemas. "Kembalilah. Aku sangat lelah dan butuh—"

"Tidak, sampai kau mau bicara padaku."

"Tidak, Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan paksa aku."

"Apa itu adil?" Raung Kyuhyun, mengacak-acak rambutnya marah. "Kau hanya marah, lalu pergi, sedangkan aku tidak dapat apa-apa. Apa kau pikir itu adalah tindakan yang adil? Bagaimana aku bisa minta maaf kalau aku bahkan tidak tahu apa salahku?"

"Kyu—"

"Tidak!" Kyuhyun memotong lagi. "Kau tidak kuizinkan bicara sampai aku selesai, kau mengerti?" Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Lontaran kalimat yang sudah ia pendam selama tiga minggu ini siap untuk ditembakkan keluar.

"Kau mematikan ponselmu, dan kau mengabaikan semua pesan-pesan teleponku selama ini. Kau pikir kau itu siapa? Membuatku merengek-rengek tanpa malu seperti anak kecil. Kau tidak pantas membuatku merasa panik dan sedih, tahu! Pikirmu aku senang harus merasa kalut dan gugup dulu sebelum bicara di telepon? Kau… Sialan, Kim Jenny, kau tidak berhak membuatku merindukanmu seperti orang gila begini!"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued, Possibly Last Chap, So Please Appreciate This A Lot :D #LOVESIGN**


	7. Chapter 7 : You Above Everything

Dan, disinilah kita akhiri kemesuman hasil kurang kerjaan ane selama minggu-minggu ini kkkkkk. Please anticipated my next FF :D

.

.

.

 _ **Pada kenyataannya dia baru saja merangkak di atas pangkuanku dan memegang wajahku yang membuatku senang, tapi melihat dia yang begitu santai dan bahagia setelah terjaga di tengah malam, membuatku merasa lebih senang lagi.**_

.

 _ **Untuk pertama kalinya aku memahami apa yang dimaksudkan orang-orang ketika mereka mengatakan mereka bisa menangis karena mereka merasa sangat bahagia.**_

 _ **(Raine Miller – The Blackstone Affair Pt. 2 All In)**_

.

.

.

"Kau mematikan ponselmu, dan kau mengabaikan semua pesan-pesan teleponku selama ini. Kau pikir kau itu siapa? Membuatku merengek-rengek tanpa malu seperti anak kecil. Kau tidak pantas membuatku merasa panik dan sedih, tahu! Pikirmu aku senang harus merasa kalut dan gugup dulu sebelum bicara di telepon? Kau… Sialan, Kim Jenny, kau tidak berhak membuatku merindukanmu seperti orang gila begini!"

Jenny terperangah melihat kemarahan Kyuhyun yang begitu manis dan indah.

"Aku harus bangun pagi dengan bantuan alarm, bolak-balik ke _Laundry_ untuk selembar pakaian dalam atau kaus kaki, menghancurkan apartemen mahalku sendiri dengan banyak kekacauan yang bahkan aku sendiri gila melihatnya, dan aku membuang-buang uang hanya untuk membeli makanan! Tapi, kau masih tetap tidak mau peduli dan kembali?"

Jenny ingin bicara, tapi dia mengalah dan membiarkan Kyuhyun melanjutkan.

"Kau tidak mau kembali dan mengurus semuanya—aku? Aku sudah melepaskan _semuanya_ hanya untuk bisa kemari dan mencoba membawamu pulang untuk yang terakhir kali, dan tetap, kau masih bersikeras tidak mau ikut denganku juga?"

Tanpa sadar, Jenny sudah berjarak begitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Wanita itu berusaha untuk tidak melompat dan entah-melakukan-apa dengan pria di hadapannya _hanya_ karena aroma tajam kayu manis yang makin menggoda sel-sel dalam darahnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Kau yang ingin agar aku bisa lebih sering menemanimu menggunakan dapur, kan?" Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. "Dan, ciuman itu…" Sorot mata pria itu begitu tajam dan gelap, ikut menusuk-nusuk logika Jenny untuk pergi sejenak. "Bukan aku yang memulainya."

Perasaan yang menggebu-gebu—cinta—itu membanjiri setiap helaan napas Jenny, menyesaki dadanya dan mendesak jantungnya untuk meledak dengan kebahagiaan. Kyuhyun sedang mengungkapkan perasaannya, dengan cara teraneh yang bisa Jenny pikirkan, dan dia tidak butuh apa-apa lagi di dunia ini.

Saat Kyuhyun menarik pinggangnya merapat, Jenny segera memejamkan mata dan membiarkan Kyuhyun membawanya dalam ciuman yang begitu menuntut.

Mereka seperti pengembara yang kehausan.

Saling menarik tidak sabar.

Menabrak meja.

Dinding.

Tersandung.

Dan, berakhir terjerembab di atas sofa—hanya untuk melegakan syaraf-syaraf mereka yang menegang.

Kyuhyun beralih mengecup kening Jenny dengan lembut, sebelum menatap ke dalam mata wanita di bawahnya itu dengan penuh cinta.

"Astaga, kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat merindukan aroma sampomu."

"Kau belum mengatakannya dengan jelas."

"Apa?" Kening Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Aku sudah melontarkan dua karung besar amukanku dengan sepenuh hati, dan masih ada bagian yang kau rasa belum jelas?"

Jenny mengangguk malu-malu, dan rona merah di kedua pipinya membuat Kyuhyun ingin segera membuat Jenny menjerit meneriakkan namanya lagi.

"Katakan, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Apa?"

"Seperti malam itu… Katakan dengan benar, pelan-pelan, dan manis. Aku harus menangkap setiap detailnya dengan benar."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Karena aku pernah memohon-mohon padamu, kau jadi sombong begini, hah?" Ia menunduk untuk kembali membawa Jenny ke dalam ciuman yang panjang. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Siapa?"

"Benar-benar licik. Kim Jenny. Aku mencintai Kim Jenny, istriku."

Jenny tertawa lepas karena jantungnya terasa nyaris meledak lagi, dan memeluk sembari membenamkan wajahnya di bagian terdalam leher Kyuhyun dengan sepenuh hati. Melingkarkan kakinya—begitu natural seperti saat mereka bercinta dulu—ketika pria itu menggendong tubuhnya untuk berpindah ke dalam kamar yang selama ini Jenny tempati.

Kyuhyun segera membaringkan Jenny, melucuti setiap helai kain yang menutupinya dengan tidak sabar, menghujani setiap bagian tubuh wanita itu dengan ciuman yang selalu begitu panas dan basah, dan menggeram senang mendengar suara desahan dan erangan memohon Jenny yang putus asa memberitahunya untuk segera memasuki wanita itu lagi.

Mereka berdua tahu, Hye Jeong tidak akan pulang malam ini.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum saja, saat ujung telunjuk Jenny bergerak menyusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya dengan seksama. Dari kening lalu berhenti sejenak di alis mata, lalu ke kelopaknya, hidung, bibir, hingga dagu.

Kyuhyun menunduk, menatap lembut wanita dalam dekapannya di balik selimut itu.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Jenny menggeleng riang. "Keningmu lebar sekali, hidungmu tidak begitu mancung, dan bibir tebalmu ternyata tidak sebagus kelihatannya—padahal rasanya sangat manis."

Kyuhyun tertawa, dan Jenny bersumpah itu adalah suara tawa tulus pertama yang pernah ia dengar dari laki-laki yang menikahinya dua tahun lalu itu. Begitu indah, dan Jenny jadi kecanduan ingin terus-terusan mendengarnya.

"Kau sudah makin kurang ajar padaku, ya? Jangan karena aku pernah memohon-mohon padamu lalu kau jadi sombong begini, mengerti?"

" _Ugh_." Jenny setengah mencibir. "Kau terus mengulanginya. Aku bosan, tahu. Memangnya aku yang menyuruhmu memohon-mohon begitu?"

"Tsk… Kau benar-benar licik, sayang." Jenny bergetar mendengar panggilan mesra yang penuh kelembutan itu. "Kau seharusnya takut padaku. Aku berniat membalas dendam, berkali-kali lipat."

"Kau tidak akan berani."

"Kenapa tidak."

"Karena aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah berani melakukannya."

Kyuhyun tertawa lagi, mencium Jenny dengan segala kelembutan dan gairah terbaik yang bisa ia berikan.

"Aku minta maaf." Bisik Jenny saat Kyuhyun melepaskannya. "Tindakanku sangat kekanakan. Aku sudah membuatmu khawatir, seluruh keluargamu juga. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah."

"Kalau kau tidak pergi seperti itu, aku tidak akan pernah menyadari apa yang aku rasakan, sayang. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf." Kyuhyun mengusap-usap bahu telanjang Jenny pelan. "Lagipula, kau sudah kembali, kan? Kita sudah tidak harus mengkhawatirkan apa-apa lagi sekarang."

"Tidak." Bantah Jenny pelan. "Masih ada satu hal sebenarnya."

"Apa lagi? Kenapa kau memberiku banyak masalah?"

"Ini sudah pagi, pemalas. Kita harus segera mandi dan pulang—atau Hye Jeong sendiri yang akan mendobrak pintu kamar ini dan menendang kita keluar."

"Dia tidak akan kembali sampai kutelepon, jadi masalah kita selesai. Mau mandi bersama?"

Jenny segera mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh, dan menuruni ranjang untuk memakai baju mandinya yang tersampir rapi di punggung kursi.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa. "Kau mau keliling apartemen tanpa sehelai benang begitu?"

"Mau mulutmu kujahit? Siapa sih yang tidak memakai sehelai benangpun?"

Tawa Kyuhyun makin terdengar lepas—penuh kepuasan, merasa menang melihat wajah Jenny yang memerah padam karena malu dan kesal saat wanita itu bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya dengan sepenuh hati.

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan pada hari minggu yang cerah, Jenny mencuci tumpukan piring kotor itu dan menemani nenek Kyuhyun mengobrol di teras belakang rumah keluarga Cho yang sejuk dan asri.

Halamannya begitu luas, hijau, dan rimbun. Ada satu kolam ikan kecil berjarak dua meter dari rumah pondok kayu tempat mereka berada sekarang, sedangkan pagar bunga dan pohon palem menjadi pembatas area hijau hasil desain pribadi ibu Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Itu… Di dekat kolam itu, aku akan menyediakan ayunan untuk cicitku nanti." Ujar nenek Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar, masih fokus merajut syal yang baru jadi seperempatnya itu.

Jenny yang mendengarnya juga ikut tersenyum lebar, mengusap-usap lembut kepala Kyuhyun yang tertidur pulas di pangkuannya.

Semalam pria itu bekerja lembur hingga lewat tengah malam—ada presentasi penting yang harus tim kerjanya siapkan untuk hari senin besok, dan segera jatuh tertidur dengan pakaian kerja lengkap masih melekat di badannya.

Jenny lagi-lagi sengaja membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk tidur lebih lama hingga melewatkan sarapan, tapi ternyata pria itu kemudian bangun dan menyusulnya ke teras belakang dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan neneknya, dengan manja Kyuhyun menyurukkan kepalanya di atas paha Jenny dan tidur lagi sambil memeluk pinggang wanita itu.

"Lalu," Nenek Kyuhyun berhenti merajut dan mendongak sebentar. "Di bagian lahan yang kosong itu, ibu mertuamu akan menggarap kebun anggur mini disana."

"Benarkah?" Jenny tampak sungguh-sungguh antusias.

"Kau pasti tahu betul kenapa harus kebun anggur, kan? Tapi aku jelas-jelas menolak ide itu. Ketika cicit-cicitku tumbuh besar nanti, mereka akan jadi mengenal _anggur_ terlalu dini. Aigo!"

Jenny terkekeh penuh pemahaman.

Wajar, sih.

Ayah dan ibu mertuanya, serta putra mereka sendiri adalah peminum yang hebat dan benar-benar penggemar anggur. Entah itu _Red_ _Wine_ , _White_ _Wine_ , _Butterscotch_ , dan macam-macam jenis lain yang tidak begitu Jenny ingat namanya dengan baik.

Segala macam koleksi dari setiap negara pun ada, tertata rapi berdasarkan tahun produksi dalam ruang penyimpanan anggur di sebelah dapur rumah ini.

Walaupun begitu, mereka bisa dengan baik mengontrol kapan harus minum sepuasnya, dan kapan harus minum segelas atau dua gelas saja.

"Bagaimana kalau kebun _Strawberry_ , nek?"

Nenek Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi. "Aigo! Kau mau anak-anakmu kehabisan gigi mereka karena makanan manis?"

" _Strawberry_ memiliki rasa asam juga, nek." Jenny terkekeh. "Lalu, kebun seperti apa yang nenek sukai?"

"Sayur-sayuran! Tentu saja! Semua anggota keluarga kita harus tumbuh sehat karena banyak makan sayur." Nenek Kyuhyun memperhatikan cucunya sebentar. "Dia masih tidur, kan?"

"Iya."

"Tsk. Bocah ini paling benci makan sayur, sayang. Waktu kecil dulu, setiap dia menolak makan karena melihat warna hijau di piringnya, aku ingin sekali menghajar bokongnya itu."

"Aku dengar itu, nek." Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Aigo! Untung dia bisa tumbuh besar dan sehat seperti sekarang." Nenek Kyuhyun mengabaikan komentar cucunya itu. "Aku khawatir, anak-anak kalian nanti akan mirip dengannya—anti makanan sehat. Bagaimana kalau badan mereka kurus-kurus?"

Jenny tersenyum lebar. Masih sambil mengusap-usap lembut kepala Kyuhyun, ia menunduk sebentar dan lagi-lagi merasa begitu bahagia melihat Cho Kyuhyun berada penuh dalam jangkauannya.

Pria itu miliknya, dan tidak akan pernah pergi.

Selamanya begitu.

Jenny mendongak lagi menatap nenek Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, nek. Kyuhyun pasti akan membesarkan anak-anak kami dengan baik."

"Aku juga dengar itu, sayang." Gumam Kyuhyun, tersenyum lebar dalam pejaman matanya dan makin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pinggang Jenny.

.

.

.

Tapi, ada saatnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun membuat Kim Jenny merasa was-was kembali.

Malam itu Jenny tersentak bangun, dan terkejut melihat jam dinding apartemen sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Kyuhyun belum pulang, dan itu bukanlah kebiasaannya. Apalagi tanpa kabar apapun.

Segera meninggalkan sofa, Jenny meraih telepon rumah dan segera menghubungi kantor.

" _Tuan Presdir sudah meninggalkan kantor sejak sejam yang lalu, Nyonya."_

Begitu kata salah seorang pegawai yang masih lembur disana.

Jenny segera mengambil ponselnya, dan menghubungi nomor Kyuhyun.

Pria itu menjawab pada kali ketiga Jenny menelepon, dan suaranya di ujung sambungan terdengar pelan dan berat.

Jenny tahu Kyuhyun begitu kelelahan saat ini.

"K-Kau masih bekerja?"

" _Iya."_ Kyuhyun berdehem. _"Aku akan pulang besok pagi."_

Jenny meremas ponselnya sendiri, terpukul dengan fakta Kyuhyun baru saja membohonginya.

"O-Oh… Hati-hati, sayang."

" _Ya."_

"Aku men—"

PIP.

"—cintaimu…" Jenny terhenyak dalam berbagai macam pemikiran yang menyerbu kepalanya, dan hanya bisa menghela napas panjang sambil mensugesti dirinya sendiri bahwa itu bukanlah kemungkinan-hal-terburuk yang sedang memisahkan mereka—lagi—sekarang.

.

.

.

Dan, Kyuhyun tidak pulang paginya seperti yang ia janjikan.

Jenny terbangun dengan perasaan tercekik, dan perutnya yang berputar-putar membuatnya merasa mual. Dia segera melewatkan sarapan pagi, lalu mandi selama mungkin, menonton beberapa koleksi DVD yang ia beli minggu lalu, berjalan-jalan di area taman dekat apartemen, berkeliling di supermarket selama berjam-jam, hingga sengaja memasak makan malam dalam tempo lambat.

Semua itu dia lakukan agar siksaan saat menunggu telepon dari Kyuhyun tidak begitu kentara.

Saat layar ponsel Jenny akhirnya menyala, wanita itu segera menjawab teleponnya bahkan sebelum benda itu mulai berdering.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

" _O-Oh, Jenny-ya…"_ Suara Kyuhyun masih terdengar sama lelahnya dengan yang semalam. _"Bisa tolong siapkan pakaian gantiku? Sekretaris Lee sedang dalam perjalanan ke apartemen untuk mengambilnya."_

"Aku bisa mengantarkannya ke kantormu sekarang. Aku akan bawa dengan makan—"

" _Jangan."_ Potong Kyuhyun cepat, membuat Jenny meringis samar karena ia merasa seperti disilet lagi. _"Tolong, siapkan saja, oke? Aku akan meneleponmu lagi. Maaf, dan dah."_

"D-Dah. Aku mencintaimu." Jenny terhenyak, lagi-lagi bicara dengan ponselnya sendiri.

Ah… Menyebalkan.

Dadanya jadi terasa berat.

Kenapa Kyuhyun membuatnya merasa berjarak lagi? Kenapa Kyuhyun mendorongnya menjauh begini lagi?

Maksud Jenny, seburuk apapun itu, dia berhak tahu, kan? Jika Kyuhyun sedang menghadapi masalah sekarang, Kyuhyun tahu Jenny akan selalu ada untuk membantunya, kan? Kenapa tidak mau memanfaatkan kesediaannya tersebut?

Jenny meringis lagi.

Masalahnya, sebenarnya, bagaimana kuatpun Jenny mensugesti dirinya dengan berbagai prasangka positif, dia tidak bisa mengusir kemungkinan bahwa Kyuhyun kembali pada Kang Min Kyung dan sedang bersama gadis itu sekarang.

Ah… Apa lagi yang akan terjadi?

Jenny selalu mempercayai Kyuhyun dengan seluruh hidupnya, dan di saat yang begitu membingungkan ini dia ingin melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati. Dia tidak mau meragukan pria itu barang sedikitpun.

Tapi, bagaimana bisa kalau Kyuhyun tidak memberinya secuilpun penjelasan?

Jenny menggigit bibir.

Tidak tahan lagi dengan perasaan was-was, panik, dan marah yang menyelimutinya, akhirnya Jenny berjongkok dan memeluk lutut. Terisak pelan, dan membiarkan air mata membasahi pipinya lagi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bersandar di dinding yang kokoh dan dingin itu, memejamkan mata sambil melipat kedua lengannya di dada. Tapi, dia tidak tidur.

Dia hanya menunggu dokter yang memeriksa Min Kyung itu keluar.

Dan, semenit kemudian seorang pria berpenampilan rapi dengan jas putih membalut tubuhnya keluar dari ruang ICU.

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya yang lelah, dan bergegas menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Bagaimana?"

"Setelah operasi kemarin, kondisi nona Kang sudah makin stabil. Dia bisa dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan biasa sekarang."

Beban yang menindih kedua bahu Kyuhyun rasanya sudah terangkat semua. Pria itu segera mengusap wajahnya, dan menghela napas panjang.

"Kapan orang tua Nona Kang tiba?"

Kyuhyun melirik arlojinya sebentar, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Pesawat mereka mendarat setengah jam lagi."

Dokter itu tersenyum ramah. "Setelah itu, anda bisa kembali ke rumah dan beristirahat. Anda benar-benar tampak buruk."

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti, saat teringat ia bisa segera kembali dan bertemu dengan Jennynya. "Ya. Saya pasti akan segera pulang."

Dokter itu mengangguk-angguk paham. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, sampai nanti, Tuan Cho."

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala untuk memberi salam pada dokter yang segera berlalu melewatinya itu, lalu beralih memperhatikan pintu ruang rawat Kang Min Kyung yang masih dijaga seorang _Bodyguard_.

Di pelataran rumah sakit sendiri, masih banyak wartawan yang tinggal—mereka menetap dengan tenda dan belasan wadah Ramyeon siap saji—untuk selalu bisa mendapatkan perkembangan berita seputar kondisi terbaru model nasional Kang Min Kyung.

Mereka diawasi oleh beberapa orang _Bodyguard_ lain yang dikirimkan oleh agensi Min Kyung, agar tidak ada satupun yang bisa lolos dan menerobos masuk meliput di dalam hingga mengganggu ketenangan para pasien yang lain.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lagi.

Min Kyung pasti akan marah, saat tahu Kyuhyun menjaganya selama dua hari yang panjang dan melelahkan ini. Min Kyung sudah bilang tidak akan pernah memaafkan Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengabaikan wanita itu begitu saja, menutup mata dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar, saat semua kekacauan yang terjadi dan nyaris menewaskan Min Kyung ini adalah karena ulahnya.

Dia yang menyakiti Min Kyung, kan?

Dia harus bertanggungjawab, dan setidaknya ini adalah hal terbaik yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan.

Karena memberikan hatinya kembali, bukanlah pilihan yang bisa sama sekali Kyuhyun ambil.

"Hei, bajingan."

Kyuhyun tertegun, karena suara lemah lembut yang serak itu begitu familiar, sampai-sampai membuat seluruh darahnya berdesir.

Ia menoleh, dan kedua mata Jenny yang teduh itu segera memerah dan basah.

Astaga.

Dari sekian banyak kemungkinan, Kyuhyun tidak berharap melihat Jenny disini, karena dia tidak pernah ingin Jenny tahu kemana dan kenapa dia terpaksa bermain kucing-kucingan selama dua hari ini.

Dia tidak ingin Jenny perlu mendengar nama Min Kyung lagi.

Tapi, sekarang wanita itu tahu, dan sudah pasti ia sangat marah pada Kyuhyun.

Dengan ragu, Kyuhyun pun menghampiri Jenny.

"H-Hai, juga."

"Aku sudah beli surat kabar ini kemarin, tapi aku tidak membacanya."

Jenny segera mengacungkan lipatan Koran yang ia bawa sedari tadi, dan Kyuhyun bisa membaca 'KECELAKAAN KARENA MENGEMUDI DI BAWAH PENGARUH ALKOHOL, MODEL KMK DILARIKAN KE RUMAH SAKIT' tercetak dengan sangat jelas di bagian _Headline_ -nya.

Jenny menurunkan koran itu kembali, menunggu respon dari Kyuhyun. Sedangkan orang yang ditatap tajam itu, hanya bisa tergagap dengan perasaan bersalah yang amat besar.

"Kenapa tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama ini?" Tanya Jenny menuntut, karena Kyuhyun tidak juga kunjung bicara.

"J-Jenny-ya…"

"Sesulit itu? Kau susah untuk bersikap jujur pada istrimu?"

"Aku tidak mau kau salah paham."

"Aku sudah salah paham!" Erang Jenny marah. Kyuhyun segera menghapus lelehan air mata di pipi wanita itu dengan lembut. "Dia pernah menjadi pacarmu. Dia pernah menjadi bagian terpenting dari hidupmu. Aku tahu. Aku paham sekali. Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Sayang…"

"Apa masalahnya, Kyuhyun-ah? Dia hanya _pernah_ memilikimu. Semuanya sudah berlalu. Pikirmu aku akan menggila kalau tahu kau mau menemaninya di rumah sakit? Aku juga perempuan, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Min Kyung saat ini. Dan, hiks, aku tidak marah sama sekali kalau kau bersikap baik padanya…"

"Ssssshhhh… Kemarilah, sayang." Kyuhyun segera membawa Jenny ke dalam pelukannya yang paling erat dan menenangkan, sedangkan wanita itu mulai terisak-isak di bahunya.

"Tapi, aku marah, hiks, karena kau tidak bicara padaku."

"Maaf." Kyuhyun menghirup aroma sampo Jenny yang sangat ia rindukan itu dalam-dalam. "Tadinya aku tidak mau membuatmu khawatir. Tapi, ternyata aku salah, ya?"

"Kau…" Jenny membenamkan wajahnya di leher Kyuhyun. "Jangan pernah berani membuatku takut, hiks, seperti ini lagi."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, mengecup kepala Jenny sayang. "Tidak akan pernah. Aku berjanji. Maafkan aku, oke?"

Dan, semudah itu, kebekuan mereka berdua segera mencair. Kepanikan Jenny menguap seperti kabut yang berlalu karena hari sudah mulai cerah, dan kehangatan kembali memenuhi perasaan keduanya.

Mereka hanya saling membutuhkan diri masing-masing untuk bisa merasa aman, itu saja. Mereka tidak mau menuntut sesuatu yang lebih rumit.

Jenny mundur sejenak, mendongak menatap Kyuhyun sementara pria itu kembali mengusap berkas air matanya dengan lembut.

"Lalu… Bagaimana keadaan Kang Min Kyung sekarang?"

"Dia stabil. Sedang tidur sekarang."

"Lukanya?"

"Setelah prosedur operasi, kita tinggal menunggu pemulihan total kaki kirinya yang mengalami patah tulang. Mungkin, dalam beberapa bulan lagi, dia sudah bisa berjalan sepenuhnya."

"Kau tampak lelah." Jenny mengusap-usap lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Kyuhyun. "Kau butuh tidur."

Kyuhyun menunduk dan mencium sudut leher Jenny dalam-dalam, lalu mereka berpelukan erat lagi. "Tentu saja. Melihatmu disini membuatku makin tidak sabar untuk segera pulang."

Jenny mengeratkan rangkulannya pada leher Kyuhyun. "Kita tunggu hingga orang tua Kang Min Kyung tiba—kata surat kabar mereka sudah dalam perjalanan kemari dari Swiss, lalu kita akan pulang bersama, oke?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ya. Kita pulang _bersama_."

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun dan Jenny segera melepaskan pelukan erat mereka, menoleh ke arah suara yang bersumber dari ujung lorong ruang ICU. Itu ibu Min Kyung.

Kyuhyun setengah berlari menyambut pasangan suami-istri paruh baya yang tampak kelelahan itu, dan menjelaskan situasinya dengan sikap tubuh yang sangat tenang. Tampak ayah Min Kyung segera merangkul istrinya dengan sorot penuh kelegaan, dan Jenny yang memperhatikan semua itu dari jauh ikut lega melihatnya.

Bagaimanapun, mereka pasti merasa bersalah karena kesibukan dan jarak tempuh sudah membuat mereka terlambat datang untuk mendampingi putri mereka sendiri.

Kyuhyun tampak mengatakan sesuatu lagi, dan pasangan paruh baya tersebut beralih menatap ke arah Jenny. Jenny yang tergagap, segera menyunggingkan senyum dan membungkuk sebentar untuk memberi hormat.

Ketiga orang tersebut segera berjalan mendekat.

"Istrimu benar-benar cantik." Puji ibu Min Kyung tulus, saat mereka bertiga berhenti di depan Jenny.

"Terima kasih, Nyonya Min." Balas Jenny sopan.

"Maaf, kami sudah merepotkanmu, nak." Suara ayah Min Kyung terdengar tegas dan ringan, menunjukkan perasaannya yang sudah jauh membaik. "Kami tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang kau sudah lakukan untuk Uri Min Kyung."

"Tolong, jangan berhutang budi padaku, paman."

"Baiklah. Kalian sebaiknya segera pulang sekarang. Kalian harus istirahat yang cukup." Sahut ayah Min Kyung lagi. "Datanglah menjenguk kapan-kapan, oke?"

Kyuhyun dan Jenny sama-sama tersenyum, lalu pergi setelah berpamitan dengan sopan.

Kyuhyun merangkul pinggang Jenny di sepanjang lorong menuju lift, hingga mereka tiba di area parkir rumah sakit.

"Kita memang bisa menjenguknya sesekali, kan?" Tanya Jenny saat mereka sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kau benar-benar mau menemuinya?"

"Tentu saja. _Kita_ harus menemuinya. Kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya, kan? Aku juga."

Kyuhyun tampak menimbang-nimbang sebentar.

Kang Min Kyung juga pasti akan mengamuk penuh amarah saat melihat Jenny dengan berani menemuinya. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak melihat kelebatan keraguan tentang hal itu di dalam mata Jenny.

Wanita di hadapannya ini hanya ingin melupakan masa lalu, dan memulai hubungan baik dalam keadaan yang lebih baik pula.

Senyum manis Jenny dan keyakinannya, dua hal itu yang lagi-lagi membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta dan disesaki dengan perasaan bahagia karena si pemilik hati yang begitu lemah lembut dan jujur itu adalah miliknya.

Kyuhyun bisa mengklaim Jenny dengan bebas sekarang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengangguk samar dan menyandarkan diri ke punggung jok sementara Jenny yang merasa lega mulai menjalankan mobil secara perlahan meninggalkan area parkir.

"Baiklah—kau benar. Kita akan menemuinya, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini, oke? Aku tidak mau menekannya lagi, apalagi setelah kecelakaan itu."

"Aku mengerti."

Kyuhyun senang karena Jenny memahami jalan pikirannya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Jenny sebentar. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang mengajarimu kata 'Bajingan' itu?"

Jenny tidak menjawab, dan hanya tertawa pelan penuh arti sementara mobil mereka sudah memasuki jalan raya yang masih padat pada larut malam begini.

Membiarkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun menggantung, dan pria itu berteman dengan perasaan kesal dan penasarannya sendirian.

Sesekali, Jenny juga harus mengerjai Kyuhyun balik.

.

.

.

Di bawah guyuran air hangat yang mengucur deras dari shower itu, Jenny menggigit bibir. Kedua kakinya sudah tidak sanggup menopang badannya sendiri.

Erangannya lolos lagi, dan ia segera menggigit bibirnya lagi. Makin meremas bahu Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng kuat-kuat, kalah dengan semua gairah yang mengacaukan setiap sel dalam tubuhnya itu.

Kyuhyun mendorong masuk, lalu keluar lagi.

Begitu kuat dan teratur.

Kedua tangan besarnya mencengkeram pinggang mungil Jenny, menahan tubuh wanita itu agar tidak jatuh. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan Jenny yang merinding dan bergetar lemah dalam pegangannya—kendalinya.

Ia kembali menghujani Jenny dengan ciuman-ciuman yang menggelitik di bibir, belakang telinga, leher dan bahu wanita itu, dan saat ketegangan mereka lepas nyaris bersama, Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dalam engahan napasnya di kulit bahu Jenny karena suara parau wanita itu yang susah payah menjeritkan namanya terdengar begitu memabukkan.

Kyuhyun melepaskan diri dari Jenny, memberi ruang bagi wanita itu bernapas sejenak.

Ia menyingkirkan rambut yang sedikit menutupi wajah bulat bersih kesukaannya itu, mengurangi intensitas guyuran air hangat yang membasahi mereka, lalu beralih meraih botol sampo di sebuah rak kaca yang menyatu dengan dinding di sebelah kanan shower.

"Kau tidak akan masuk kerja lagi besok?" Tanya Jenny masih berpegangan pada bahu Kyuhyun, membiarkan pria itu menggosok-gosok pelan kepalanya yang mulai berbusa dan beraroma seperti hutan pinus yang sejuk. "Sampomu?"

Kyuhyun memperhatikan sebentar kemasan botol yang sudah ia kembalikan ke rak itu, lalu kembali menatap Jenny sambil terkekeh malu. Dia salah mengambil sampo. "Ya. Aku adalah presdirnya. Terserah aku mau masuk kerja atau tidak."

"Kau mau mati? Bicaramu tidak masuk akal."

"Kau mudah sekali ku bodohi." Kyuhyun menggerak-gerakkan kepala Jenny ke kiri-kanan seperti sedang memainkan sebuah boneka, sementara Jenny hanya bisa menatapnya dongkol. "Tentu saja aku tidak mungkin mengambil libur kalau masih ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa kutinggal. Presentasi dengan tim dari Paris itu berhasil, sayang. Untuk sementara, aku bisa memiliki banyak waktu luang sebelum mulai mempersiapkan proyek promosi disana."

"Kau akan pergi kesana?" Jenny menggembungkan pipinya panik dan sedih.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar betapa manjanya Jenny saat nyaris merajuk begini, dan tatapan matanya, astaga, benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang memohon agar permennya tidak diambil jika boleh.

Kyuhyun segera memutar keran shower lagi, dan Jenny segera menutup mata karena busa sampo luruh dari kepalanya dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun membasuh kepala Jenny dengan lembut.

Seperti, pekerjaan memandikan seorang Kim Jenny adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan di dunia.

"Kau tidak mau aku pergi?"

"Jangan pergi." Jenny menggeleng. Suaranya serak oleh kesedihan. "Aku tidak mau merindukanmu."

"Tsk, aku justru mau kau merindukanku."

Jenny menggeleng lagi. Lebih kuat, karena makin merasa panik. "Jangan. Itu menyiksaku."

"Kau sudah sering merindukanku?"

Jenny gantian mengangguk. "Rasanya aku seperti sudah merindukanmu sejak ribuan tahun aku mengenalmu. Aku merindukanmu setiap hari."

Kyuhyun terperangah, oleh debaran jantungnya sendiri.

Mereka sudah berada pada tahap dimana jarak adalah masalah besar untuk mereka.

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah denganku, sayang."

Jenny berusaha menatap Kyuhyun dengan jelas, tapi guyuran shower membuat matanya kesusahan membuka dengan benar. Jadi, ia hanya berpikir untuk melakukan hal yang benar. Maju, berjinjit, dan mencium Kyuhyun sepenuh hati untuk beberapa saat yang lama.

"Lihatlah… Sekarang kau sudah berani menggodaku."

"Kau menikmatinya—setiap percintaan yang kita lakukan?"

"Kau bercanda, sayang? Seks kita sangat hebat, sampai aku mungkin bisa mati karena begitu menyukainya." Kyuhyun mengarahkan ujung-ujung jarinya menekan kulit Jenny di sepanjang tulang belakang wanita itu, membakar perlahan dari atas ke bawah. Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya di daun telinga Jenny, berbisik dengan nada berat. "Astaga, aku ingin memasukimu lagi."

Dan, kedua kaki Jenny kembali melemas karena godaan itu—dan bayangan kenikmatan yang akan menghampirinya lagi, tanpa ampun.

"Berbaliklah." Perintah Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

Jenny bahkan sudah mulai mendesah lagi, saat Kyuhyun menyingkirkan berkas rambut yang menutupi tengkuknya dan mulai menjalari setiap inci permukaan punggungnya dengan lidah, sementara kedua tangan pria itu merayapi tubuhnya di bagian depan.

Jenny mengumpat dalam kepalanya, sebab dinding marmer kamar mandi ini begitu licin karena basah, membuatnya kesulitan untuk mendapatkan pegangan. Dan, keadaan tidak terasa membaik saat ia merasakan bagian bawah Kyuhyun bergesekan dengan dirinya jauh di bawah sana.

Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menahan kedua tangannya ke kedua sisi tubuhnya di dinding, kembali memasukinya dengan rasa sakit yang rela Jenny terima berapa kalipun, Jenny mendesis saat Kyuhyun mulai bergerak keluar masuk dengan kuat dan kasar.

Ia mengerang, meringis, memohon, dan Kyuhyun makin menghentakkan dirinya jauh ke dalam, membuat otak Jenny lagi-lagi mengalami kemacetan sementara kenikmatan yang menggulung-gulung dalam kekuatan Kyuhyun dan gairahnya yang terus menghantam itu membuatnya bergetar hebat.

Kedua tangan Jenny terkepal kuat-kuat di dinding.

Tidak sanggup lagi dengan perasaan melemas yang menarik-narik tubuhnya untuk jatuh ke atas lantai kamar mandi, tapi tentu saja Jenny tidak bisa ambruk begitu saja karena Kyuhyun makin menekan kedua pergelangan tangannya ke tembok.

 _Sudah dekat_.

Pikir Jenny susah payah, saat lidah Kyuhyun membara lagi di kulit lehernya.

Dan, saat ia akhirnya lagi-lagi menjeritkan nama Cho Kyuhyun diantara pikirannya yang masih berkabut, Jenny tahu bahwa Kyuhyun benar.

Bahwa, seks mereka memang hebat.

"Aku mencintamu, sayang." Bisik Kyuhyun terengah-engah, sambil memeluk perutnya.

Dan, begitu indah.

.

.

.

"Iya, bu…" Gumam Jenny pada gagang telepon rumah yang ia jepit diantara telinga dan bahunya, sementara kedua tangannya sibuk merapikan tumpukan pakaian Kyuhyun yang baru selesai ia lipat beberapa menit yang lalu itu ke dalam lemari. "Selalu keluar rumah dengan baju hangat dan mantel tebal. Aku mengerti."

" _Kau harus pastikan Kyuhyun tidak terserang flu lagi seperti tahun lalu, sayang."_

"Baik, bu. Aku akan memastikan bahwa si anak nakal itu akan baik-baik saja."

" _Bagus, Jenny sayang. Ranjang kalian selalu panas, kan?"_

Jenny baru akan menjawab, saat dipikirnya pertanyaan dari ibu Kyuhyun itu mungkin adalah sesuatu yang lain, yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan musim dingin ini dan ia pun segera mematung. Wajahnya memerah dengan cepat.

"A-Ahah-hah-hah… Ibu selalu membuatku malu."

" _Kami makin tidak sabaran sekarang. Besok ikut denganku menemui dokter kandungan, oke?"_

"Baik." Jenny tersenyum lembut, menutup pintu lemari dan berjalan keluar kamar. "Apa itu adalah dokter kandungan yang pernah ibu cerita—"

"AW!"

Jenny begitu terkejut, saat mendengar suara erangan Kyuhyun dari arah dapur.

"Bu, sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang melakukan hal yang ceroboh lagi. Biar kulihat dulu. Nanti kutelepon lagi, bu. Dah."

Dan Jenny segera melemparkan telepon rumahnya begitu saja ke sofa, berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang salah satu ujung jari telunjuknya itu tampak sedang mengeluarkan darah.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" Jenny segera mencuci luka Kyuhyun dengan air dari keran bak cuci piring. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku berpikir untuk memanaskan sup kaleng yang kau beli tempo hari—ternyata ujung tajam penutupnya yang setengah terbuka mengenaiku."

"Astaga." Jenny membawa Kyuhyun duduk di bangku konter, mengambil kotak P3K yang ia simpan rapi di dalam salah satu lemari dinding dapur, dan kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Kau bisa memintaku melakukannya, kan?"

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

"Kau bicara omong kosong lagi?" Jenny membersihkan luka Kyuhyun sedikit, lalu menatap lurus ke arah pria itu. "Sepertinya ini perlu dijahit."

"Kita bisa menelepon Minho untuk datang."

"Tidak boleh." Ujar Jenny tegas. "Kau harus berhenti merepotkan temanmu seperti itu. Kita yang akan ke kliniknya setelah makan siang, oke?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas kalah.

Sebagai gantinya, Jenny membalut luka Kyuhyun itu dengan plester terlebih dulu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memotong jarimu tadi dengan alat pembuka kaleng makanan itu?"

"Ya! Itu kasar sekali…"

"Makanya minta bantuanku saat kau tidak bisa! Aku tidak pernah keberatan saat kau minta tolong, kan? Ingat apa kataku soal membantumu? Aku tidak pernah keberatan. Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?"

Kyuhyun mendongkol sekarang.

Kalau sudah diomeli seperti ini, Kyuhyun tidak bisa melawan lagi dan ia paling benci merasa begitu.

"Baiklah! Aku minta maaf! kau puas?"

Jenny dengan jahilnya maju mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sebentar, lalu terkekeh menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang segera menjadi merah padam itu. Dalam tingkat keimutan—sangat jarang terlihat—seperti sekarang, bahkan tatapan membunuh pria itu tampak sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Kau tidak boleh berteriak padaku, anak nakal."

" _Ugh_." Kyuhyun membuang muka.

"Aku akan ke dokter kandungan bersama ibu besok."

"Dokter kandungan?" Ia kembali menatap Jenny.

Anggukan Jenny membuat Kyuhyun tenggelam ke dalam pikiran-pikirannya, yang ia pendam sendiri sejak lama saat hubungannya dan Jenny membaik. Pikiran-pikiran yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran dan tanda tanya.

Pikir Jenny kenapa ia tidak pernah sekalipun menyinggung soal anak? Dia takut.

Apa dia sudah siap saat ia benar-benar menjadi seorang ayah? Apa dia bisa membesarkan anaknya dengan baik? Mendidiknya dengan benar? Apa dia bisa menjaga anaknya sekuat tenaga? Apa dia bisa membuat anaknya selalu tersenyum bahagia?

Jenny menangkap guratan kekhawatiran itu, dan merengkuh wajah Kyuhyun dengan lembut agar pria itu memperhatikan dan mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku juga belum pernah jadi seorang ibu, jadi aku sama paniknya denganmu. Tapi, kalau kita benar-benar menjadi orang tua nantinya, kita bisa melakukannya bersama. Belajar dan mencobanya bersama. Aku akan membantumu, dan kau akan melindungi kamu berdua. Tidak akan ada perasaan bertanya-tanya lagi apakah kita sudah melakukannya dengan baik, karena kita sudah hebat saat bersama, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Jenny-ya…" Kekhawatiran di mata Kyuhyun digantikan dengan binar terang yang membuat Jenny merasa lega.

"Aku ingin melahirkan keturunanmu, benihmu, darah dagingmu, Cho Kyuhyun kecil yang lincah dan sehat. Dan, aku mau kita membesarkannya bersama-sama. Kalau aku meminta hal itu saja sebagai hadiahku, apa kau bisa memberikannya?"

Astaga, bahkan kalau Jenny meminta seluruh dunia, Kyuhyun akan memberikannya untuk Jenny.

Perhiasan berharganya, yang hanya ada satu di dunia.

Kyuhyun menarik Jenny dan mengecup kening wanita itu dengan lembut.

"Tapi," Kyuhyun merangkul pinggang Jenny, dan sorot matanya bersinar jahil tanpa wanita itu sadari. "Bagaimana kalau aku marah pada anakku sendiri?"

"Kenapa kau sampai melakukannya?"

"Misalnya…" Kyuhyun jelas sekali pura-pura berpikir. "Karena aku cemburu sebab kau lebih memperhatikan dia daripada aku."

"Hah?" Jenny merasa benar-benar bodoh karena berpikir Kyuhyun sedang berbicara serius padanya.

"Ya. Kau pasti akan lebih sering menciumnya daripada menciumku, kau akan lebih sering menyuapinya daripada aku—serius, kau hanya menyuapiku satu kali saat aku demam tempo hari, dan kau pasti akan lebih sering memandikan—"

PLETAK.

"Lepaskan tanganmu! Dasar, bodoh!" Jenny segera meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menyeringai senang karena sudah berhasil membuatnya marah. "Kecemburuan macam apa itu? pada anakmu sendiri? Tidak bisa kupercaya! Dasar antisosial jelek!"

Kyuhyun tergelak lepas saat ia berusaha menyusul Jenny. "Jadi kau masih akan lebih memperhatikan aku?"

"Kau masih kekurangan kasih sayang, ya?" Jenny menatap Kyuhyun sengit di depan pintu kamar mereka.

Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan seringaian nakal. "Aku hanya berharap kau masih mau memandikanku, sih."

"Konyol! Otak udang mesum!" Jenny ingin menjitak Kyuhyun lagi, tapi ia memilih segera masuk ke dalam kamar, membanting pintu dan menguncinya dengan sepenuh hati. "Kau pergi ke klinik sendiri!"

Oh?

Perasaan penuh kemenangan yang tadinya Kyuhyun rasakan, segera buyar.

"Sayaaaang!" Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk pintu dengan panik. "Buka pintunyaa!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Aku tidak mau pergi sendiriaaaan!"

"Suruh saja Minho datang kemari—agar dia segera mencincangmu karena merepotkannya lagi!"

"Sayaaaaang! Aku hanya bercanda! Aku bisa mandi sendiri, kok! Aku serius!"

"Diamlah! Aku mau tidur!"

"Aku lapaaaaarrr!" Kyuhyun mulai terdengar seperti merengek sekarang. "Keluarlah, oke?"

Tapi, Jenny benar-benar mengacuhkannya hari itu.

.

.

.

Yattaaaaa akhirnya selesai juga :D. Gimana ceritanya?

Makasih buat yang sudah mau membaca, lebih-lebih kepada yang selama ini setia meninggalkan sedikit manisan berupa review yang bisa menambah asupan nutrisi ane sebagai penulis berbadan kurus kayak papan gilasan cucian ini hahahaha #Kecupbasah

You may reach me at Tyas Astrini on Facebook as well as in the PM for further question, and please anticipate for my next FF, kay? Ane mau bertapa dulu cari inspirasi, apakah yang selanjutnya bakal berating T, M, atau N—gubrak.

Sampai jumpa #Tebarbunga

.


End file.
